Firewing: The Aftermath
by Fidchell
Summary: What happens after Firewing? Goth is revived at he is once again at work building his army and this time, using grotesque, dark monstrosities to aid him. Is there anyone to stand up to him?Read this 4th tale of the saga to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: The Voice of Nocturna

Shade Silverwing stood silent and still, staring at the very Tree of life, with it's powerful oak walls towering and towering high into the underworld's sky. It burned with a raging fire that seemed to be able to burn anything that gets near it to a burnt crisp, but it was actually completely harmless. The knothole on the Tree is the exit to the Upper World. It can take anyone, whether dead or alive back to the Earth's surface. Many of the dead dwelling in the underworld seek this Tree to go back to the world they loved and cherished, to see their loved ones once again.

This very Tree is the final remains of the holy bat god, Nocturna. Her twin, Cama Zotz, god of the underworld, killed her ruthlessly and the Tree formed out of Nocturna's deceased body. Many say that Nocturna was not dead, but that she was in a state of slumber and will one day awaken. Others think she is surely dead and deny her ever being able to come back to life. This is true, but Nocturna cannot accomplish this alone.

This is where it all begins; the resurrection of Nocturna is about to take place, and the world will be in a state of eternal peace.

"What do you want?" Shade said to the Tree, squinting his eyes. Shade sat down and stared at the Tree again. He has been dead for two whole years, always attracted to the Tree like a magnet, thinking that it wants to tell him something. At the end of the two years, however, Shade would start a journey that would decide the fate of the entire universe itself.

"Ouch!" Shade said. He had felt a sharp pain inside his stomach.

"What was that? Agh! Is something stabbing me? What is going on?" Shade said in panic, inspecting himself and making sure nothing happened.

"Argh!!" Shade screamed, coughing up blood and staring in disbelief. Suddenly, a bright light started to emanate out of Shade's abdomen, covering the entire area. The light grew larger and brighter in seconds and Shade felt as if he was giving birth. The pain in his stomach grew even worse.

"Is something…COMING out of me?!" Shade yelled in utter confusion. The pain kept growing worse, causing Shade immense pain. It hurt so much that Shade had to kneel down and start pleading.

"Please, stop the pain. Please…" Shade said weakly, about to collapse under the pressure pushing against his body. Suddenly it all stopped and a brilliant flash exploded, completely blinding Shade's vision. After a short moment, the flash dissolved and everything was still again. Shade opened his eyes in pain and rubbed them. He got up and looked at his stomach. Nothing. Not even a scratch.

Shade looked up and gasped wide-eyed at the object that stood sunk into the ground. Shade walked over to the object hesitantly. It was a weapon of some sort, something a human would use. He pulled the weapon out of the ground and stared at its shining blade. It was a sword; an immense and magnificent sword that sent a gleam across Shade's eyes.

"It's beautiful. But…how can I carry such a large thing like this?" Shade said to himself. He turned his eyes toward the Tree, which seemed to burn faster. Shade narrowed his eyes in concern and thought for a moment.

"Can this be true? Nocturna?" Shade wondered to himself. He shook his head and turned his back on the Tree.

"Shhhhaaaaddddeeee." A whisper-like voice flew across the air and went directly at Shade. Shade turned around in alarm.

"Do not be afraaaiiiddd…" the voice said softly.

"Are you-" Shade trailed off.

"I am the one you think does not exist. I AM Nocturnaaaa…" the voice said assuringly.

Shade had a look of repudiation and shook his head violently, as if wanting to not believe this.

"You are alive?? All this time I had thought you didn't exist. But Zotz…he told me everything about your argument. He told me you were dead for good!" Shade said.

"He is wrong, Shade. He is using his false words to delude your mind, to take your faith away from meee…" Nocturna whispered. Her voice was like a whistling wind, it wasn't easy to hear her speak.

"But! How-"

"Even though he has killed me, my spirit rose and formed this Tree…my spirit IS the Tree." Nocturna stated. Shade looked at the Tree and just noticed that her voice came from it. He had a puzzled expression wiped onto his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why didn't you help me all the times that I needed you??" Shade exclaimed.

"The time was not right…at that moment I could do nothing to help you. I have been gaining energy over these many years. Shade, look at your bodyyy…" Nocturna said. Shade looked at his stomach and could see a barely visible symbol growing on his abdomen.

"That symbol represents my strength and existence. It has been carried on and on to every generation of bat colonies for centuries. One day, a hero shall emerge and will rid of all impurities on the Earth, and shall start a new era, where bats, humans, and every other animal will live in eternal freedom.

"But how can I rid of impurities if I'm dead??" Shade said while pointing to himself, literally in shock from knowing all of this. He knew Nocturna had chosen him, but to save the entire world?

"I will give you a portion of my energy, converted into life." Nocturna simply said. There was a short moment of silence and Shade pricked his ears up and stared at the Tree in a mix of disbelief and unexpected happiness.

"Life." Shade said to himself with joy. After all this time, he would get life again. But would he get to see his family again? Shade's eye teared up at the thought of going back to the Upper world.

"But Shade, you must stop Zotz's evil plans that will cause great obstacles and barricades in your path to eternal peace for the world." Nocturna added. Shade shook his head and wiped off his eyes.

"I am not going to do this alone am I?" Shade asked. Nocturna seemed to shake her head even though she was completely invisible to Shade's eyes.

"Do not worry, Shade. You shall not journey alone." She stated.

"That's good. Very good, but who will come with me?" Shade asked.

"You shall encounter them soon."

He desperately wanted to know, but he wasn't going to question Nocturna's authority. He knew better than that.

"Now, Shade. Fly through the Tree. Do not worry; everything will be fine. Make sure you do not lose your faith in me and never give in. I am counting on you and the other Chosen Ones." Nocturna said, and she seemed to disappear. Shade's heart jumped. This was it, the start of his journey towards the fate of the world. He stared at the Tree and breathed in and out deeply. He grasped the sword handle more strongly and started to take slow steps towards the Tree. Shade could feel the presence of a life, waiting just for him. He gasped to himself in excitement and started to fly towards the knothole of the Tree, thinking of what his son and mate's reaction to his appearance would be. Were they the Chosen Ones as well?

Shade entered the knothole and a burst of pressure pulled him upwards at an incredibly high speed. He felt like his fur would be torn off his very skin any moment. His body started to flip against the pressure uncontrollably and then suddenly everything went black. His echo vision was blurred out and he could not make out where we was. Everything around him was very still and he couldn't even hear his own heartbeat. A heartbeat! He was alive! Nocturna was not lying after all, but he figured she wouldn't; she wouldn't lie to him or anyone for that matter. He stayed in the void and couldn't feel any part of his body. Suddenly, his vision seemed to clear up slowly and Shade found himself on wet ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caliban and Stellar

Shade found himself on a very small piece of land. He eyed a silver pillar next to him and slowly lifted his head up. He saw a large statue of a human. This place was definitely familiar. "Statue Haven".

"A brother…but why a Silverwing here? It is not migration day yet." A male bat's voice said. He flew down to check on him, since the bat on the ground looked very weak.

"Should we really check on him? Zotz's powers are at work, and are strong in his servants…he could be disguised as a Silverwing but be a Vampyrum…" A female's voice sounded as she landed next to the male.

"Be careful Artemis." She said. Artemis stopped to think more deeply.

"But didn't Nocturna say to you that the Chosen One will meet you and that you wouldn't go alone?"

"Yes, she did, but she also told me about Zotz. Not too much, but some." The female stated.

"What is that he has in his hand? Is it a sword? A human's weapon…" Artemis said.

"Yes, it is. But it's immense, I don't know how any bat can carry it." The female replied. Artemis slowly walked over to Shade's sprawled body and crouched, inspecting him. He gasped.

"Stellar, come over here!" Artemis said. Stellar quickly ran over to Artemis and crouched next to him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Look at his stomach." Artemis said, pointing at the faded marking on Shade's belly. Stellar flipped Shade's body over onto his back carefully and laid her hand on the symbol in astonishment.

"He truly is the leader of the Chosen Ones!" Stellar exclaimed.

"He looks very powerful as well. Nocturna has made a very wise decision." Artemis said.

"He's not dead…is he?" he added.

"Of course not, honey!" Stellar replied. Suddenly, Shade woke up and started coughing violently, as if choking. Artemis and Stellar went into a panic.

"Get him some help! Hurry!" Artemis commanded Stellar, trying to sooth Shade the best that he could. Stellar nodded and hastily flew into Statue Haven.

"We need aid!" Stellar cried out in the statue.

"A Silverwing is outside and he needs help!"

"Calm yourself, Stellar." A voice sounded. The voice had a strange effect of soothing panic in some way.

"What is wrong?" the voice asked.

"You are aware of Nocturna's call Master Caliban."

"You told me yourself. Your family has been devoted to these prophecies for hundreds of years." Caliban said.

"Well, there is a Silverwing outside that really fits the Chosen One's description. However, not too long ago he started to cough violently." Stellar said.

"Stellar, please take me to him immediately."

Artemis was freaking out. Shade was now starting to cough up blood and yell in pain. Artemis was not sure what the problem was. It might have been because of the marking? The flight he might've went through? But not only that: he didn't know how to help him.

"My brother, please tell me what is wrong??" Artemis started.

"My…body!" Shade attempted to say, coughing through his words. A few seconds later, he stopped and fainted. Artemis gasped and started to shake Shade's body in an attempt to wake him up.

"Brother, wake up! Please don't die! Wake up!" Artemis said in dismay.

"Where am I?" Shade slowly said while trying to open his eyes. They felt as if they were weighed down with boulders.

"You are safe." A female's voice said.

"Huh? Marina?" Shade said very slowly and hopefully. He hasn't heard a live female's voice in ages. It strangely reminded him of Marina.

"I know you miss your mate Shade Silverwing." The voice said again. Shade attempted to sit up at the mentioning of his name here, a place he yet didn't have any clue of, but felt very familiar in a way.

"No! Please don't get up. You must continue to lie down." The voice commanded and then the figure Shade could barely see ran over to help him lie down. Shade looked at the figure. He could see a female bat with a fur color that was dark red; so dark it looked like dark brown. The fur also had a small tint of gold at some areas on her body. She did not look young, but not old either. Shade figured that she was around his age. The fur color made him confused. He thought it was odd, but beautiful.

"How do you know my name…and Marina? Where am I?" Shade tried to forcefully say while slowly turning his head but was so weak it came out in a near whisper.

"You are at Statue Haven," she said.

"Oh yes. My name is Stellar. I'm a Crimsonwing, or Redwing." She said.

"Statue Haven. It has been a while." Shade said with a small chuckle.

"No wonder you all know about me. By the way, what is a Crimsonwing? I have not even heard of it before." Shade slowly and weakly said. Stellar made a small smile.

"The Crimsonwings have been faith prophets to Nocturna for thousands of years. Not many people know about us because most of the time, we're busy reading and trying to interpret what Nocturna is trying to say to us. I, myself, am a specially trained guard to help protect them, but I'm still one of them."

"I see…" Shade said tiredly.

"I'm sorry," Stellar said, "I shouldn't force too much on you in your current state. I will fetch more water for you." As she walked out, Shade lay there thinking about his family.

"I wonder how Marina and Griffin are doing." Shade told to himself quietly with teary eyes. He really wished to see them as soon as possible. And what would Marina's reaction be when she finds that Shade was alive? Then suddenly he thought of something that made him want to yell in panic.

"What if Marina has another mate?!" Shade nearly screamed to himself. Artemis heard Shade's cry and rushed in to help him calm down.

"Shade Silverwing, are you okay? Do not overburden yourself in this state."

"But I cannot help thinking if my mate has another mate!" Shade yelled out and trying desperately to get up.

"Don't worry about that now! You need to get some rest first!" Artemis said while trying to get Shade to lie down again.

"I want to see them now!" Shade said while attempting to sit up. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen that forced him to lie down.

"What's wrong with my stomach?" Shade said while panting. He became too weak to move his head to look.

"I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with that mark of yours." Artemis said.

"Rigel, don't go in there!" Stellar's voice sounded from outside, but a very young Crimsonwing bat rushed inside and stood by Artemis.

"Wow dad is this THE Shade Silverwing??" Rigel said with large eyes and an enthusiastic tone.

"Yes my son, this is the Shade Silverwing. Why did you not listen to your mother?" Artemis said, glancing toward his son.

"Bu-but he's the Shade Silverwing!"

"Yes, but the Shade Silverwing is very weary and needs rest." Artemis explained soothingly.

"Okay father, I will go outside then."

"It's all right if he stays. Come here for a minute Rigel…" Shade said.

"Yes, sir!" Rigel said and quickly ran over to Shade's side. While looking at Rigel, Shade could see Griffin's face. "You remind me of my son."

"He has a son? I didn't know that!" Rigel said excitedly, "How old is he and what is his name? Can I pl-" Rigel was cut off by Stellar's wing around his mouth and then her giving Rigel a serious glare, signaling him to stop.

"Heh, it's all right." Shade started. "His name is Griffin, but he's about two years old now…" Shade said slowly and sadly narrowed his eyes. Shade noticed that Rigel looked a lot like both Stellar and Artemis. A bit of red, gold, silver, and black was on his fur.

"Is he yours?" Shade asked Stellar.

"Yes, this little guy is mine." Stellar said while picking Rigel up and hugging him. Artemis noticed the sad look in Shade's eyes, even if he was smiling.

"I'm sorry, Shade." Artemis said.

"It's okay…I'll be fine in some time, and then I can go see them." Shade said quietly.

Shade heard a rustle of wings at the entrance of Statue Haven and saw a large Mastiff bat fly over to him with strange-looking leaves in his hands. He kneeled next to Shade and noticed that he had awakened. The Mastiff smiled.

"It has been a long time, Shade." The Mastiff said. Shade identified the bat and smiled back.

"Yes it has, Caliban." Shade said.

"Where have you been these past two years?" Asked Caliban. Shade just frowned and turned his head away.

"I understand." Caliban didn't know what Shade was doing at Statue Haven in this condition. He took two of his leaves and started chewing on them. He bent his head over Shade's body and let some of the liquid from the mulched up leaves drop from his mouth onto Shade's abdomen. He took the rest of the leaves and placed them over the liquid neatly.

"This should ease your pains." Caliban stated.

"Thank you." Said Shade, and with that he fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rendezvous

Shade woke up and found himself inside the base of the statue. He was lying down on a bed of soft moss and the strange leaves were still set on his stomach. He sat up and still felt a little pain on his abdomen, but he was able to move his body now. Shade sighed in relief; he couldn't even move a single part of his body before. He kept wondering why this happened to him all of a sudden. He probably was not used to a real body yet.

Shade yearned to check on the wound on his abdomen, or at least that is what he thought was there. He carefully lifted the leaves which stuck to his fur with a strange sticky substance and couldn't find any sign of a wound or bruise. All he could see was a strange symbol on his belly formed out of some darkened fur.

"What is this supposed to stand for?" Shade quietly said under his breath.

"Shade!" Caliban flew down next to him and kneeled down, hastily checking Shade's body to make sure he was in good condition. "You shouldn't be sitting up at this time!"

"Don't worry, Caliban. I'm feeling better." Shade said as he slowly stood up. His legs felt very strange and numb, like there was absolutely no bone in them. He took one careful step and suddenly lost his balance and fell on his face.

"Shade, you okay?!" Caliban rushed to Shade's crumpled body. Shade slowly lifted his aching head from the dirt ground. He was still completely numb and could not even walk; probably couldn't fly either.

"Caliban, what does this symbol mean?" Shade said as he flipped over onto his back so that Caliban could see the marking. He nodded and sat down and patiently studied it, muttering things Shade could not make out. Shade kept staring at Caliban, hoping he knew what the symbol represented. "Got any idea?"

"It is very familiar. I haven't seen something like this in such a long time." Caliban said, still studying Shade's marking. A few minutes passed and Caliban was still concentrating on the symbol hardly. He finally lifted his head with a satisfying smile that left Shade very relieved.

"Well?" Said Shade.

"I was young, very young, when I saw it, carved onto a tree. I remember my elder telling me that it was the very symbol representing Nocturna herself! It has been used in many prophecy writings." Caliban stated.

"It is strange I've never seen it when I was young." Shade looked away and closed his eyes, remembering the first time he entered the Echo Chamber. He looked back at Caliban. "Stellar and Artemis, are they the other chosen ones as well?"

"Stellar says that she is indeed one of them, but Artemis, we are not sure." Caliban said.

"I see…"

"But you, Shade, you are the leader of the five chosen ones; in the prophecies of my colony, it states that once you unite with your soldiers, you shall triumph over the Vampyrum once and for all." Caliban stated happily.

"Goth…" Shade whispered to himself in despair. Flashbacks appeared in his head furiously: his first sighting of Goth; when he encountered him in the human building; fighting him to prevent the sacrifice of one hundred hearts; the struggle in the Underworld, and the most horrifying, seeing him kill his son in front of his eyes and take his life.

"The prophecy also states that Zotz will raise up a terrible army, numbers abounding." Caliban continued.

"Nocturna must have chosen more." Shade trailed.

"Let's not doubt," Caliban said. "Just get some rest."

"I will, but, I just cannot help but worry about my family."

"Do not worry. Everything will be fine, I'm sure. Worrying gives you something to do but doesn't get you anywhere." Caliban explained. Shade nodded and closed his eyes and trailed off to deep sleep.

As soon as Shade was asleep, Artemis gestured from the entrance for Caliban to talk to him. They both roosted outside on a protruding metal bar from the human statue.

"What is it, Artemis?" Caliban asked.

"Stellar brought up something that made me have a massive amount of concern…" Artemis began in a low yet serious voice. "We really must be moving soon. Zotz's forces are growing…" Artemis said.

"Yes, we must be aware of that, but we need to find the other chosen ones." Caliban stated.

"Stellar and I were planning to start at the Silverwing colony's Tree Haven because that is where Shade was supposedly born and much more actually…" Artemis said. "But it is a two day journey and Shade isn't well at the moment. Maybe we should wait for him to recover his health, and then travel with him."

"But Artemis, Nocturna may have already spoken to them. They may be heading towards the Vampyrum Pyramid right this minute for all I know." Caliban said.

"I highly doubt it. Nocturna does not make silly mistakes, and she would not give the other chosen ones the wrong timing to untie with us." Artemis said confidently.

"Good point. Then we shall go to the Silverwing Tree Haven once Shade heals." Caliban said.

"Shade's family is there; however, he is in no condition to fly there…" Artemis said with concern.

"And making him fly a two day journey will be perilous. Zotz's creatures are everywhere. Remember how many scouts we lost last moon?" Caliban said. Artemis closed his eyes in sadness.

"Stellar's mother, Rose."

"I'm very sorry for her unexpected loss…and many others as well. You still haven't seen any site of her?" Caliban asked.

"No, we haven't, but that night we saw the creatures Zotz created." Artemis said, feeling a chill run up his spine. "They were so horrifying, but more horrifying than them was when one of them grabbed Stellar's mother and then disappeared through a fissure in the ground. Stellar didn't go through, she couldn't. She knew better. Besides, her mother would not want her to risk her life trying to rescue her." Artemis explained, shaking his head in pity. The two silently looked out into the peaceful night sky, trying to avoid looking at the dark forests ahead of the body of water surrounding Statue Haven.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Griffin, Marina, and Luna

Tree Haven, the peaceful nursery roost, located in the northern lands where the Silverwing colony dwelled. There were other Tree Havens as well, but located elsewhere and belonging to other bat colonies. The northern Tree Haven, however, belongs to the Silverwing colony, now very popular among bats because of Shade Silverwing's heroic deeds. The Silverwings roamed close to the tree, hunting for insects and playing with other Silverwings. In the forest South of Tree Haven laid a popular sugar maple that was a favorite place to visit according to the newborn Silverwings. Griffin sat on its highest branch, gazing out into the morning sky, the sun shining brightly. He had nothing to be afraid of, for the Silverwings had made a peace treaty with the owls to let bats of every kind roam under the sun. Griffin had a great fondness for the sugar maple when he was a newborn. It is always teemed with caterpillars and Griffin sought to them as a good meal.

Ever since he arrived back at Tree Haven from the Underworld, however, he had been worrying about his deceased father all the time. He somehow feels his presence inside of him, even though he could not see him. This made Griffin incredibly crestfallen and he always wanted to make sure he was not dead for good. He wished he could be with him, so that his family wouldn't be broken apart anymore.

Griffin took a deep breath and turned his view behind him.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Griffin tumbled off the branch in fright. While in midair, he did a slow flip and made a sloppy landing on the grassy ground, falling down. Griffin quickly stood up and caught his breath.

"Nice landing, Griff!" A female bat with a moon shaped path of fur on her forehead landed beside him, her claws on her hips.

"Luna…" Said Griffin. "Why'd you have to do that to me??" Luna just laughed and this completely changed Griffin's mood. He instantly blushed and smiled, laughing with Luna.

"Oh, come on, Griff, I was only playing around with you." Luna said to him, smirking.

"Yeah, I know." Griffin loved it when Luna would smile or laugh. It would always give Griffin a happy feeling inside. Griffin looked at Luna, who was staring at him with a puzzled expression.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Griffin, you can't lie to me, I know what you're thinking." Luna said, walking in a circle around Griffin. Griffin couldn't help but let out a laugh at Luna's curiosity. "Is it about your dad?" Luna asked. Griffin stopped smiling and tried his best to hold back his tears. Luna noticed and hugged Griffin, patting his back gently.

"I'm sorry." She said, regretting mentioning his father.

"No. It's okay, it's okay." Said Griffin.

"You sure? Positive?"

"Yes!" Griffin said, laughing. Luna laughed with him. "I can't help but notice how much you love to make sure of things!"

Luna snorted. "As if you don't yourself?"

"Oh, I admit, I do." Griffin said with a grin.

"Okay, enough of this little talk, I want to play a game!" Luna said lively.

"How about-"

"Okay, Griff. We'll see who can eat up the most caterpillars in a minute!" Luna interrupted. One day after returning from the Underworld, Luna wanted to try out caterpillars and surprisingly, she had a good taste towards them like Griffin.

"You ready? Let's go!" Griffin said, both of them flying off and rushing into the sugar maple, searching and snapping up caterpillars at a very fast pace.

Marina was roosting on the highest branch she could find on Tree Haven. She knew she was forbidden to be there, but she didn't care. She looked down at Griffin and Luna, flying around the sugar maple tree frantically with a smile on her face. Ariel, Shade's mother and new elder of the Silverwing colony, flew up to Marina and roosted right beside Marina, who didn't take her sorrowful eyes off of her son and Luna. Ariel looked at Marina's face carefully and put her claw on her cheek.

"You really do not look like you are happy, Marina. I can see it past your fake expression." Ariel said. Marina placed her claw on Ariel's and looked at her.

"I'm sorry if I'm worrying you, Ariel." Marina looked back at the two. "But my son reminds me so much of…Shade."

"My son has made a great sacrifice for your son's life and the person your son cared so much about. We are all saddened by his death, but what he did was for the best." Ariel said. Marina looked back at her, and could see her wiping her tear-matted face. Marina shuffled closer to Ariel and bumped her softly.

"I miss him so much. I wish he could be here now." Marina said.

"Me too, Marina."

"But for some reason I can feel his presence at times." This made Ariel put her full attention on Marina. "It might just be me, but sometimes, he appears in my dreams, and I can see our family united again. What if he is not really dead?"

"That's what I'm always hoping from night to night." Said Ariel.

"Me too. And sometimes I-" Marina yelped and grabbed her forehead in pain. Ariel gasped and put her claw on Marina's shoulder.

"Marina, what is wrong??" Marina could only growl in pain as her head suddenly ached more and more. For some reason she could not speak and the pain would just grow worse. Marina became so weak that her claws let go of the branch and she plummeted to the ground.

"No! Marina!!" Ariel shouted as she flew off of the branch and rushed to Marina's lifeless body. Ariel caught Marina in her arms just a few wingbeats off the ground. Some Silverwings who witnessed the event rushed to Ariel to ask her questions about what had happened. Soon afterwards, Marina was carried into Tree Haven to rest.

Griffin and Luna started to feel pains in their head as well. After filling their stomachs with caterpillars, the two sat to rest next to the sugar maple.

"Luna, your head hurts too?" Griffin asked her. She nodded in response, rubbing her head and whimpering. Griffin wondered to himself if she was feeling worse pains than he was, but suddenly, Griffin's head started to ache even worse as if a fire was growing in his head like a forest wildfire. It grew to the point where Griffin started to shout in pain and grasp his head with both hands. Luna looked at Griffin but just as she did, she stood up and started screaming, grasping her head with both claws like Griffin. Griffin kneeled pitifully as he begged to himself for the fiery pain to stop piercing his skull uncontrollably. He looked at Luna and could hear her screaming, which sounded strangely muffled. Griffin couldn't stand to hear her scream. It reminded him of the time he accidentally dropped fire onto her, an event he wish he would never be reminded of again. Luna suddenly stopped screaming and fell to the ground lifelessly. Griffin stretched out his left arm, trying his best to help Luna but eventually collapsed next to her.

A couple of Silverwings saw Griffin and Luna's bodies lying on the ground. Both of them rushed to them and placed their hands on the two's hearts which were beating very softly. Sighing in relief, the two Silverwings carried the two unconscious bats and brought them to Tree Haven to rest just after Marina was taken in.

Griffin woke up in a pitch-black void. He looked around him in panic and sprang to his feet. Griffin had no idea where he was, but the entire void reminded him of the black pool in the Underworld, expect this time, he could hear himself breathing. Where was he? He madly thought to himself that this was only a dream. Suddenly, he could hear strange whistling, like winds wisping past him.

"Griffin." A calming female voice said out of nowhere. Griffin stepped back and stared out into the boundless void.

"Who is there??" Griffin said nervously.

"It is I. Nocturna." The female voice said.

"What?" Griffin said, dumbfounded. "Nocturna? The bat god the elders keep talking about?"

"Yes. You are in a dream, but in a dream created by me. I have sent you here so that I can deliver my message." Nocturna started.

"How come you just come out of nowhere so suddenly? Why didn't I-"

"Griffin, let me give you what I must say." Nocturna said casually. Griffin stopped talking. "I have chosen you, along with your mother, and Luna to become my warriors. Warriors who will stop Zotz from his next and deadly plan." Griffin was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been chosen, Griffin. You will unite with people who will help you in your destined quest, and I shall direct you. Close your eyes, Griffin." Griffin did what he was told. Suddenly landmarks appeared before his mind's eye. He could see a vast body of water, a very large bridge, and a human statue.

"An echo map?" Griffin asked as he kept his eyes closed.

"Yes. You must travel first to Bridge City. From there you shall know what to do. Do not give up your hope, Griffin. Goodbye." The voice of Nocturna seemed to be carried away by the wind and Griffin's vision started to turn blurry. He started to feel dizzy and then eventually fell unconscious once again.

Griffin woke up very shortly after falling unconscious and found himself lying on a moss bed next to his mother and Luna, who were lying on separate moss beds. He was inside a small nursery roost. Griffin rubbed his eyes. He couldn't feel pains in his head anymore, and he hoped Luna couldn't either. He looked down and gasped. A strange symbol was engraved on his chest. What happened to him during he was asleep? Luna suddenly yawned and opened her eyes slowly, scratching her belly and sitting up. She saw Griffin, who looked at her back. She waved at him and smiled.

"Hi, Griff!" Luna said happily.

"Luna, are you okay?" Griffin asked her. Luna gave him a hard look.

"Well, of course!" She said, leaning back. Griffin gasped. He saw the patch of fur on Luna's forehead glowing a bright white. "Wh-what is wrong?" Luna asked nervously. Griffin did nothing but stare. Luna went up to him and shook Griffin by the shoulders.

"Wake up, Griff! Snap out of it! What is wrong??" Griffin shook his head as if we had just woken up from a hypnotized state.

"The mark on your head, it's glowing!" Griffin told Luna. Luna put her hand on her forehead.

"It's warm, or maybe I just have a fever." Luna said. She looked at his chest.

"You have a weird marking on your chest and I have a marking on my head. This is so strange. Why do both of us have markings? Is someone playing a prank on us?" Luna asked Griffin.

"I really doubt it. In my dream, Nocturna-"

"Nocturna spoke to me too!"

"She did?? Did she tell you about being her warrior or something like that?"

"Yeah! I think these markings mark us as her warriors. What do you think?"

"I was thinking the same thing. What about my mom." The two bats looked at Marina, who was sleeping peacefully. Griffin and Luna started to search around Marina's body to search for a marking like theirs.

"I can't find any markings on the front part of her body. Should we turn her around?" Luna asked Griffin. Griffin didn't want to, but he had to if he wanted to find out if Marina was chosen as well. The two carefully pushed Marina over so that she was lying on her belly. Luckily, she didn't wake up. Griffin and Luna once again started to search her body for a marking. Griffin lifted Marina's hair and gasped.

"You found it, Griff!" Luna said triumphantly. A strange marking was imprinted on the back of Marina's neck. It glowed a healthy shade of green and had the shape of a crescent with three dots sitting directly next to it. Griffin and Luna took turns touching the marking with interest. Marina's body suddenly flinched and this made Griffin and Luna jump back, startled. Marina moaned and started to rub the back of her neck. She sat up groggily and shook her head. She turned her view towards Griffin and Luna and smiled.

"Ah, you two are fine." Marina said with a dry tongue. Suddenly her expression turned from happy to surprised. "What in heavens are you two doing with markings on your chest and head?" Griffin and Luna looked at each other.

"Well, mom, it's a bit hard to explain and all, but Nocturna-"

"Stop there, you two have dreamt of Nocturna speaking to you as well?" Marina asked the two. Griffin and Luna nodded. "Then, that must mean you have went unconscious too! Are you two alright?"

"Oh, don't worry mother, we're fine!" Griffin said. "But you have a marking too. On the back of your neck!" Marina rubbed her neck again.

"No wonder it has been stinging for a while. Nocturna has really spoken to us all. It seems she wants us to travel to Bridge City first." Griffin clapped his hands.

"So that's what that bridge was! I've heard so much about Bridge City!" Griffin said. Marina nodded with a smile.

"Let us gather our bearings and leave as soon as possible. Whatever Nocturna wants with us at that point must be extremely important."

The trio soon informed Ariel of what had happened to them and what Nocturna has told them.

"The prophecies are definitely true then. Very well, you may leave to Bridge City, but are you sure that you do not need anyone to help you?"

"No, Ariel. Nocturna wants us and only us to head out to Bridge City." Marina said.

"Very well, but please be careful." Ariel paused for a moment. "And if you ever find my son, please tell him to visit me as soon as possible." Marina nodded.

"I will, Ariel."

The three left Tree Haven shortly after receiving a series of goodbyes from the entire Silverwing colony. As they started to fly towards the body of water in their echo maps, Griffin sighed heavily. Once again, he has to head on a perilous journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Approaching Darkness

Two bats were combating against each other in a very large room where in the middle sat an arena-like stage, but these were not your run-of-the-mill kind of bats. They were much larger than the average bat and their faces had a very fierce appearance. Their eyes were piercing, as if they could see right through you and strike fear whenever seen; however, the most frightening feature of these bats was their teeth: sharp, big, and threatening. They were the Vampyrum Spectrum.

A Vampyrum, larger than the others and clothed in kingly apparel, stood contently outside the stage, watching the two young Vampyrum fight.

"Their skills are growing fast." A female next to the Vampyrum said. She had pure black teeth, like obsidian.

"Yes…they are. Soon they will be ready for the violence they shall soon face." The king Vampyrum said.

"Are you sure you are not hallucinating, Goth?" The obsidian-toothed female said. Goth turned his head and glared at her for a quick moment. His gaze was only returned in a glare that the female gave him back.

"Hmph…" Goth snared and turned away. For some reason, even if he was king, Phoenix, the obsidian-toothed female, still had an overpowering presence over him. She grinned after he turned away.

"Scared?" She cooed.

"No! Why would I be of you?" Goth hissed back.

"You seemed pretty shocked when Zotz said I would be-"

"Why are you still bringing that up??" Goth demanded. Phoenix shifted around a little. She liked teasing Goth, even though he absolutely despised her.

The two young Vampyrum in the arena were fighting still, but then one of them, a female, knocked the other one, a male, down with a quick swipe of her powerful wing and pounced on the other's fallen body, putting her claws around the male's neck and baring her sharp teeth at his face.

"Bravo!" Phoenix got up and started clapping and rustling her wings. She motioned with her eyes and head for Goth to start clapping too, because he seemed to be dozing off.

"Oh, bravo!" Goth said and started clapping, not knowing exactly what had happened. The two fighting bats then got up and bowed to Goth and Phoenix. The male kept on glaring angrily at the female.

"Glancing seems to be a habit of yours, Goth. It has even gotten to your own son." Phoenix said with a sinister smile.

"It only became a habit after you came along!" Goth said with a growl.

"Let's stop now, here come the children." Phoenix said, not even looking at Goth. Goth narrowed his eyes. She always seemed to know a way out of an argument.

"Mother, did I do well?" The female said as she approached Phoenix.

"Yes, my darling, you did! You're just getting faster and faster in every fight!" Phoenix said gleefully. "And Shadow. You are getting stronger as always. Keep on improving, yes?"

"Yes mother…" The male, supposedly Shadow, replied. "But I only lost because she's a girl and my sister, and if she wasn't, her beating heart would be in my fangs!"

"Now now don't be too upset. It was just a playful fight." Phoenix stated. Shadow walked over to Goth.

"I had fun, Shadow!" His sister said.

"Shut up, Selene." Shadow said back. Shadow and Goth began talking quietly to each other.

"Father, I lost again. I'm sorry…" Shadow said.

"I guess now we know that speed triumphs over strength." Goth said with a disappointed look. Shadow only stared at his father.

"I will train harder to become as great as you!" Shadow whispered fiercely.

"You had better because you will be king one day." Goth said back. Shadow looked at Goth with a determined stare and turned away and left the arena room. Before he left, he looked over at his sister, who was being much praised for her victory by several other Vampyrum spectators. He then smiled.

"It was fun." He said while turning around again. "But I will beat you one day." Shadow then disappeared into the darkness.

Goth walked over to congratulate his daughter.

"You are an extremely skilled fighter Selene!" Goth said.

"Thank you, father!" Selene beamed. "I wanted to show how great Goth is! Gotta be a good example right?"

"Yes, my dear! You must be!" Goth said in delight.

"Selene, run along now. Your father and I need to talk." Phoenix said. Selene nodded and flew away. As soon as she was gone, Phoenix's mother complex disappeared. Goth knew he was going to be the subject of more teasing again.

"You seem not to be bothered by children." Phoenix said to him while they were walking out of the arena room.

"The only time they bother me is when they fight." Goth answered.

"You look tired. You should go sit on your throne, where you belong."

"Since when did you care about me?" Goth said to her.

"It is my responsibility to do so…after all, you are my mate." Phoenix said.

"This isn't one of your tricks right? Something's not right." Goth said nervously. "I…need to go sit down now."

"Okay, but be sure to get some rest." Phoenix said. Goth speedily headed toward his throne room.

"So where were we?" Phoenix said while turning around toward some Vampyrum behind her, a couple of females and a male.

"Umm…dinner, your Highness?" They said.

Goth sat on his throne, puzzled about what Zotz wanted him to do. He thought for a while and remembered a part of what happened.

He was walking around a big circle engraved on the floor of his throne room, thinking.

"How am I going to build an army?" Goth asked himself. Suddenly, a strange feeling filled the room. The doors to the throne room were closed by a strong wind. Goth knew who was around him through.

"Zotz, my lord." He said with humbleness and then bowed his face to the ground.

"I know what you are thinking." Zotz's voice said. "You have already done one thing needed, and that is produce offspring. Train them, for they will need it greatly."

"Yes, Zotz, whatever you say." Goth said.

"The army will be made by me," Zotz said, "and you will lead it."

"But how will I lead demons?" Goth exclaimed.

"By becoming a demon yourself," Zotz said to him.

"What?" Goth said in amazement.

"This is the only way you can control them." Zotz said. Goth hung his head down. He needed as much power as he can get to fend off these chosen ones he has been told about, and to complete the sacrifice to Zotz. He had no choice now.

"Very well." Goth said.

"Wise decision, Goth. Now stand still, while I start the conversion process." Zotz commanded him. Goth did so and felt something being forced into his body and flinched in pain. His spine started to dislocate itself and formed into a much straighter shape. Goth growled in pain as his chest bones grew larger and more powerful as well as the rest of the bones in his body. His muscles became larger as well and Goth felt an immense surge of strength build up inside of him. The painful process stopped and Goth fell to the ground in relief. He felt the presence of a demon's soul lie within him.

Another flashback shone in Goth's mind.

Goth was sitting on his throne. The throne room was very dark and quiet; the whole room was vacant. The only light was the beam of moonlight shining down on Goth from a large round hole on the ceiling. Goth was thinking about plans on creating a first line of defense against the chosen ones, and then all of a sudden, he felt Zotz's presence in the room.

"What is it you want, my lord?" Goth asked without moving out of his throne.

"I want you to hear what I have to say to you, so listen well, Goth." Zotz started, "We must begin the revival of the ancient demons who have been sealed under this very pyramid for ages, their spirits that is. Listen, Goth. To revive these demons will require four of your Vampyrum soldiers. Bring them to me, quickly!" Goth made no reply and swiftly ran out of the throne room and into the central room of the pyramid, where most of the Vampyrum lounged.

"Hear me!! This is the time where the revival of the demons takes place! I will need four loyal soldiers to follow me to my throne room immediately! If none shall participate, I shall choose random Vampyrum in a very unlikable manner!" Goth shouted to the lounging bats. Slowly, four Vampyrum soldiers reluctantly flew besides Goth without a word. Goth nodded approvingly. "Now then, let us go." Goth walked back to the throne room with the four soldiers behind him. Once the five stepped into the room, Goth bellowed, "Here are your loyal servants, my Lord!"

"Bring the first one up to me." Zotz said. Goth gently nudged a Vampyrum next to him and he stepped forward very nervously. Out of nowhere, the Vampyrum was flung into the air and seemed like he was being grabbed by an invisible demon. The soldier screamed pitifully as bonds of purple smoke started to emanate from the stone ground. The smoke gathered around the Vampyrum and completely engulfed him in seconds. After a moment, the smoke grew larger in size as well as the Vampyrum. The smoke dissolved after another short moment. What became of the soldier was a horrifying experience for the other soldiers, but Goth looked at the soldier in pleasure. The Vampyrum had transformed into a tall, humanoid creature with an armored head and no fur; not even some skin, but instead it was covered in tough-looking muscle, which was guarded in various places by stone armor, which looked nearly impossible to pierce with any weapon.

The demon was dropped onto the ground and it landed on its hind legs, causing a shockwave, making dust to cover the room. Its head was bowed and it didn't look up at Goth.

"This is your bodyguard." Zotz stated.

"So this demon is supposed to guard my body." Goth said thoughtfully. The creature suddenly flung its strong arms in a horizontal position and fierce looking blades sprouted from both its wrists. The edges of the blades were jagged like the demon's very teeth. Its claws extended to at least twice the length they were before and it slowly looked up at Goth in a menacing manner with its pitch black eyes.

"Yes, Goth; he will serve you well." Zotz stated.

Goth was highly impressed and immediately made the other soldiers be transformed into the remaining demons he was to control. The second Vampyrum sacrificed became two muscle-covered serpents. The third Vampyrum became a short but swift and deadly creature with spikes covering its body, and the fourth Vampyrum was transformed into a centipede-like creature with fierce fangs and sharp spearheads on each of its legs. Goth was very satisfied with these newly reborn demons and thought that they would not have any problems protecting the pyramid.

"Hm! Not even the chosen ones can beat these dogs of war!" Goth said with delight.

"Listen to me, Goth. I need to inform you on who the chosen ones are." Zotz said. Goth prepared himself. "The Silverwing, Shade. He is alive, and Nocturna is aiding him with unbelievable power." Goth's mood dropped to a dangerous low at the mentioning of Shade's name. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. A while after Goth arrived back into the Upper World, Zotz clearly said to him that Shade had died to give his son and his son's friend a new life. Goth put his claws on his forehead which was throbbing madly. And Nocturna aiding Shade?? Goth had clarified to Shade many times that she did not even exist, but now he hears from his own god that she really did exist the whole time. He felt like a deranged fool and rage built inside of him.

"Shade, alive?!" Goth shouted in anger.

"Shade Silverwing, his son, his mate, his son's to-be mate, and a Crimsonwing. These are the five warriors that Nocturna is giving great power to at this very moment." Zotz stated.

"How should I…prepare for this??" Goth asked Zotz.

"Train your allies and grow stronger in numbers. In about a week will the chosen ones come. Gather the hundred that will serve as sacrifices to me. This will not be an easy task however, because winter is very near and the owls and beasts are engaging war once again." Zotz implied. Goth held his head again in frustration. He still couldn't believe that Shade Silverwing was alive. What was really picking on his nerves was how he even got life back. But he bothered not to ask.

"All right, I shall prepare." Goth said. And with that, Zotz's presence disappeared. Goth turned back and looked at his demon soldiers, patiently waiting for their next orders. "Right, so here are your positions!"

Goth opened his eyes. He desperately wanted to kill Shade Silverwing once more, but would he even be powerful enough to face him? He thought to himself how Nocturna would exist all this time without him having any evidence. Goth then started to brainstorm from plans. When they would arrive, he would make them separate somehow. He would make Shadow go after Shade's son, and Selene go after his friend. He thought that with the proper training, they would be powerful enough to overcome them. Suddenly, Phoenix came into the throne room and kneeled in a curtsy-like motion.

"Care to come hunting with me, your Highness?" Phoenix said with a smile that made Goth uncomfortable.

"Very well, Phoenix." He had to take a little break from all the thinking and fill his empty stomach for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Retaliation

In the forest a meeting was held between the beasts and the birds. Both species declared war with each other after a hot argument between Luger, a burly wolf and the king of the beasts, and Orestes, the new king of the bird colony.

Two years after King Boreal, the former king of the birds and Orestes' father, let the bats fly under the sun, Luger found out about this. When he heard about this, he held absolutely no agreement to this decision. The beasts weren't one to give up on a fair law kept alive by past grudges. Because of this, Luger argued against Orestes and said that the bats should be kept under the sun forever. Orestes told Luger that the bats have done a great deed and because of helping out their own enemies, it would only be fair to destroy the law completely. Luger obviously couldn't see the decision as a fair deal and argued with Orestes even further, leading eventually to insults and then war. Orestes was devastated by the angry words that Luger had spat out, but kept a straight face. He knew that the beasts whole-heartedly agreed with their leader, and knew that he had no choice. Luger also wasn't someone who would say something he later regretted. Orestes hotly agreed on war and the two colonies strutted away from each other in anger.

The war lasted for one entire year and now both colonies were reinforcing their military power. While the beasts took over the forest, the birds' only hiding spots were the famed Bridge City and the far off Eastern forests where powerful bird soldiers dwelled. When Orestes told the huge populace of bats at Bridge City the terrible news, the bats were also devastated and joined Orestes' army to fight against the beasts. Even the rats have decided to join them, even if they were so insignificantly small. Even if Orestes had a huge alliance, the beasts still had a larger and more powerful army. The beasts have even taken more lives than the bats, birds, and the rats have taken altogether. At this rate, Orestes thought that he would lose, but he wouldn't easily give in to Luger's cruel dictation.

Luger and Orestes stared at each other thoughtfully and the troops of the bird colony and beast colony were talking quietly among their fellow soldiers. Luger was very surprised. He did not know that Orestes would have the will power to keep fighting him at all costs to let these puny bats under the sun. Orestes held a deep hatred as he stared at Luger's eyes. The birds have always never liked the beasts because of their crude standards, culture, and especially their behavior.

The two enemies stared at each other for a long and awkward moment until finally Luger had something to say. "It's amazing how much you would sacrifice to help out these bats. I can't really imagine you allying with them so suddenly after being enemies with them for so long." He said roughly.

"They are my friends and they will always be." Orestes replied without a blink of his hypnotic eyes. Luger let out a hoarse grunt.

"I would suggest you give up and live by our law, otherwise we will have to annihilate your entire force which will quickly lead to a great depression for both birds and bats alike. We won't leave you with anything when we win." Luger stated.

"I will fight you if it means the freedom of the bat colonies around the world." Orestes said solidly.

"I don't believe you," Luger said, "It is like you will not say anything remotely intelligent that I would bother to even hear. Is this really what you want? To lose your allies fighting in this war?"

"You made that decision. You wanted a war and refused to let bats fly under the sun."

"I suggest you listen to me. My army forces are absolutely superior to yours. You can't beat me, Orestes. You never will. So you'd might as well revive the law, before we make you." Luger said, his wolf soldiers growling viciously. Orestes completely ignored them.

"We may be fighting and dying, but at least we are doing it for the freedom we yearn for. No more anger against each other. We've held this grudge for too long. We realize that even though we have banished our enemies, they still want to help us out of hard situations. This really means something to me. To all of us." He said still without blinking his gaze.

"So be it! I hoped I could have an intelligent agreement with you but you will not let up. We will proceed to squash you until you start to understand that what I am saying is the best for both of us!" Luger said angrily, and with that, he and his soldiers walked out deeper into the forest, away from Orestes. Orestes bowed his head and sighed greatly. What would he do now? Will his army really lose against Luger and his extremely powerful army? With a quick sweep of his wing, the bird soldiers standing behind him flew off to Bridge City, Orestes soon following behind.

Orestes and his soldiers arrived at Bridge City. The sun shone brightly in the sky and most of the bats of Bridge City were sleeping peacefully. The rest of the bats were conversing with the rats and waiting for Orestes to report. A rather large rat was sitting on a metal beam. This rat had the appearances of an old-aged being but held a strong look on his face, staring down at the calm sea below him. Orestes landed next to him.

"What did he say?" The rat asked without moving his head.

"The same old nonsense. We have to keep fighting." Orestes said sadly. The rat grunted in annoyance.

"Well, it's fine with me I guess. Although, I really think Luger needs to be taught a hard lesson." The rat said.

"Cortez, do you think this will ever let up? Do you think Luger will understand us?"

"I'm not sure." Cortez said as if he had been asked the same question for a long time.

"What is wrong with peace?"

"Nothing. Luger just doesn't understand."

"We haven't had a war in thousands and thousands of years since the first one."

"For all my life, I knew this day would come." Cortez said. Orestes looked at him weirdly. Cortez shook his head slowly. "It may sound strange to you. Ever since we rats heard about the peace treaty between the birds and bats, we didn't care. We were neutral. But I started thinking about the beasts. I knew they weren't okay with it, yet.

Luger doesn't want peace with the bats. He thinks they are puny, stupid creatures, but I've seen some that aren't puny, that's for sure. The Vampyrum, or whatever they are called. That bat, Shade Silverwing saved my son, and the world…" Orestes shivered at the thought of the horrid Vampyrum Spectrum.

"I began to respect bats since then." Cortez said with a fake smile. "Anyways, I've been up all day and night and I'm worn out. I'll see you most likely tomorrow then, Orestes."

"Sleep well." Orestes said as Cortez gathered his soldiers and walked towards a long metal pier in which an opening was carved to make a transport-way between the rat dwelling underground and Bridge City.

After a moment, an owl soldier swiftly flew to Orestes' side.

"Sire, I think we are going to have some visitors!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Arrival

Shade opened his eyes slowly and wearily and found himself lying on the moss bed still. He sat up and surprisingly felt no stomach pains in him anymore; but he still had to make sure he could walk fine. Shade slowly pulled himself up and found no trouble in standing in good posture. He took a deep breath and lifted his leg and took a step. He did not fall. Was he fully healed now? He took another step and didn't fall, then started to walk carefully in circles. He could feel his own body now! He happily took off from the ground and flew around the inside of the statue to practice. After flying around for a moment he flew outside the entrance. Shade saw a vast, calm body of water all around him. He turned his gaze toward the arm of the human statue and saw Stellar perched and staring deeply into the night sky. He flew beside her and roosted, startling her.

"Oh! Shade, you can fly now! That's great!" Stellar said. Shade nodded.

"Yes, I'm glad I can finally get my body working. I've missed the fresh air outside." Shade said. Stellar smiled and looked at the sky again.

"So, you like the sea?" Shade asked Stellar after a brief pause.

"It is very peaceful to look at a gentle sea. It lets me think." Stellar said. Another long pause fell between the two perched bats.

"So, now that I am awake, where are we heading off?" Shade asked Stellar.

"Caliban will be coming with us, as well as my mate and son. They are all in the forest just North of here. You sure you're fine?"

"I'm very sure."

"All right, Shade. Let's head off." Stellar said. The two bats took off from their roost and flew towards the visible forest ahead.

Stellar and Shade soon arrived at the lush forest and once they did, Shade frantically flew around the trees, snapping up all the insects he could find. Stellar landed on the leaf covered ground of the forest and ate an insect that tried to speed past her. Stellar suddenly realized something strange.

"That's very odd. There seems to be fewer bugs in this forest, and it is not even winter time yet." She said to herself. Stellar took off from the ground and flew to a large oak tree deep in the forest. Caliban was perched on one of its branches. His eyes were closed and his face was calm, as if meditating. Not wanting to bother him, Stellar turned around to feast with Shade.

"Stellar, it's alright. Come over here for a minute." Caliban said, still closing his eyes. Stellar was surprised. She had learned that Caliban never wanted someone to disturb him while he meditated. Stellar didn't want to refuse and perched beside him.

"Can you feel it? The low tremors in the ground?" Caliban asked her. "If you close your eyes and concentrate hard enough, you can see things far away from you. You can even hear them." Caliban explained. Stellar tried it out. She closed her eyes and stood completely still. Suddenly she could feel soft rumbling noises and she could feel her body shake against the low quake. She gasped and opened her eyes. Caliban opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Meditation is truly a marvelous thing, no? It may prove useful in your life." Caliban said. Stellar gave Caliban a nervous smile.

"Anyways, now that I've found you, let's find my mate and son. Then we will meet up with Shade who is eating along the shoreline." Stellar said.

"He is finally awake? That's great. Right, let's go." Immediately Caliban and Stellar flew off to find Artemis.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Artemis was flying around with Rigel.

"My son, I have to teach you something when winter comes. Just in case you need it." Artemis said to Rigel. Rigel nodded and flew behind his father who landed on the ground next to a tree.

"What're we doing, dad?" Rigel asked.

"I am demonstrating how you can still have a full stomach even if it seems like all the bugs have disappeared during winter." Artemis stated. He started to dig under a root of the tree. Under the root was a very large crowd of insects crawling around. Rigel jumped in shock.

"Wow, Dad! Where did you learn to find those kinds of bugs??" Rigel asked bewildered. Artemis winked at him.

"My own mother and father taught me. These insects like to live under the ground usually under tree roots to hide from the cold of the winter. Here, try some." Artemis said as Rigel started to sample a couple of the bugs. He beamed and started to feast on the rest.

"These taste so great! I wish I could be as smart as you, Dad." Rigel said dreamily. Artemis laughed and patted his son's back.

"It didn't take much to learn this, son." Just as Artemis finished speaking, Stellar and Caliban landed besides him.

"Mom!" Rigel said as he embraced his mother lovingly.

"Has Shade awakened from his sleep?" Artemis asked Stellar and he stood up slowly.

"Yes, he has. He's currently eating at the shoreline. We will meet up with-"

"You don't have to worry about finding me." Shade said as he landed next to the group. Artemis clapped his wings together.

"Great! So we are all united now. Let's go to Tree Haven to find the chosen ones!" He said.

"Tree Haven?" Shade said in pure shock. Caliban nodded.

"Since you are the leader of the chosen ones, we figured your family may be the other ones, so we are heading off to Tree Haven to check." Artemis said. Shade tried his best to hold his tears back. The others just smiled.

"And besides, you'll get to meet your family again." Stellar said. Shade wiped his eyes and nodded.

"What are we waiting for??" Shade said exuberantly.

Marina, Griffin, and Luna were astounded as they caught the mountainous bridge in sight. Marina smiled to herself as she remembered the last time she roosted at the bridge's underside where thousands of bats rested. She wondered what the bridge would be like once she arrived.

"Mom, is that it?" Griffin asked.

"Yes. Bridge City." Marina said. Griffin gave a long sigh as he stared wondrously at the network of long metal bars under the bridge. He then looked at the top of the bridge and saw strange machines zooming over the bridge. Griffin guessed to himself that the vehicles belonged to the Humans.

Soon the three bats flew into the huge crowd of bats and owls roosting on the metal piers and felt out of place because barely anyone paid attention to them. The three chose a place to roost and rustled their wings softly. Before any one of them could get to sleep, a large owl walked over to them.

"I see we have new guests." The owl said. His voice caused Griffin's fur to prick up and a chill to run down his spine sharply.

"Um…Mom…is it all right?" Griffin said with a shaky voice. He was bewildered by the size of the owl. Marina laid her wing over Griffin, signaling him to quiet.

"Hello, I'm Marina Brightwing and this is my son Griffin. That is Luna, the Silverwing. We came from the Tree Haven up north."

"I am Orestes," the huge owl said, "and this is Bridge City. I see that you have come to rest your bodies."

"Yes. We have flown a long way." Marina said.

"You may stay as long as you wish. I am the leader of this bridge but I allow bats of any kind to rest freely here." Orestes stated. Griffin remained dazzled by the figure of the leader owl. His chest looked very powerful and his feathers looked thoroughly polished. Orestes' eyes had a very hypnotizing look to them that seemed to make Griffin dizzy, but it didn't seem to affect Luna or Marina.

"I just need some rest." He thought to himself.

"Do you, by any chance, know where a Silverwing named Shade Silverwing is? Is he roosting here?" Marina asked hopefully. Orestes' eyes grew wider.

"Shade Silverwing? Do you know him?" Asked Orestes.

"I am his mate." Marina said. Somehow she felt like she knew the owl. Orestes rustled his wings and hooted with pleasure.

"I knew you looked so familiar!" Orestes said excitedly. It bothered Griffin that his mood changed so suddenly.

"You do look rather familiar too!" Marina replied happily.

"I think it was…it was in the human building when I met you!" Orestes said, starting to sound young.

"Yes, I remember now! You thought we were spies!" Marina said, laughing alongside Orestes. Griffin and Luna looked at each other, perplexed. "But I don't think I saw you after that. You were carried away by the Humans."

Orestes winced. "They stitched this huge ring onto my belly. Shade saved me and got it out…and I really owe him my life." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I would help you if I knew where he was, but I have no clue where his current location is."

Marina's spirit waned.

"Do not let your hope go to waste. I'm sure you can find him." Orestes said. Marina nodded in thanks. The owl eyed Griffin and smiled.

"So this is your son?" Orestes asked Marina.

"Yes, he is." Said Marina. Orestes tried his hardest not to give Griffin an odd look. His fur was a mix of bright and silvery fur, but Orestes thought that he had a handsome face. As Orestes awkwardly stared at him, Griffin felt so nervous that he felt numb on all parts of his body and developed a small headache. Griffin was never so close to an owl.

"Don't be afraid," said Orestes, noticing Griffin's nervousness. Orestes laid his wing on Griffin and looked at his strange fur, interested. "I've never seen a bat with such unique fur, but I shouldn't be surprised. This is what happens when a Silverwing and Brightwing mate." Orestes said, chuckling alongside Marina and Luna.

"But nevertheless, a son is a son, and fur color never matters." Orestes stated. Marina smiled in response.

"Now then," he started, "it is time for you three to rest your bodies. Remember that you are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you," Marina said with a nod of satisfaction. With that, the large owl lifted his wing, bidding farewell, and flew off to another area of the under-bridge to tend to other resting bats. Marina sighed in comfort and fell asleep with Griffin and Luna close to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Return To Tree Haven

Shade's heart couldn't stop pounding when he saw the peaceful Tree Haven standing as strong as he had last seen it. Shade could hardly contain his excitement. When he reached the strong tree he clung onto its branches and could smell the fresh scent of its leaves, reminding him of the warmth of home. Soon, bats started to crowd around him, asking him questions about who he was or where he came from. Shade stated to the bats that he was indeed Shade Silverwing. The Silverwing bats couldn't stop cheering happily. They rushed into Tree Haven quickly to report to Ariel about Shade's unexpected return.

When Ariel heard about Shade's return, she could hardly believe it that she nearly fainted. Some bats accompanied her as she flew outside to see if the bats were really telling her the truth; then she saw him. For a while, Shade and Ariel stared at each other as if trying to remember their faces, then immediately hugged each other warmly. Shade had tears running down his face as he brushed against Ariel's fur. The two were too happy to start asking each other questions. Stellar, Artemis, Rigel, and Caliban arrived just in time to see their reunion.

"My son, I knew you would return one day. I knew it all this time." Ariel said happily. Shade kept himself silent for a moment, comfortable in his mother's wings.

"I have always dreamed of coming back to visit you, mother. How is everything going in Tree Haven?" Shade asked.

"Nothing bad, thank goodness," Ariel said with a smile.

Shade decided to spend a day with his mother at Tree Haven. He felt that he could not leave so soon. After hunting in a brisk night, Shade and Ariel roosted in Tree Haven to get ready for sleep. Ariel thought that it was finally time to ask.

"Shade, the prophecies tell of a warrior of Nocturna. I am thinking that you have been chosen to be the warrior." Ariel speculated. Shade nodded.

"The marking on me made you suspicious right?" Said Shade.

"Your magnificent weapon as well." Ariel added. Shade shrugged with a laugh.

"Nocturna spoke to me through the Tree."

"The Tree of the Underworld?"

"Yes. She has given me life created out of most of her remaining energy, so that I could stop Cama Zotz's plans once more." Shade explained. Ariel rubbed her chin wonderingly.

"A dangerous quest. I can only hope that you will proceed in safety." Ariel said forlornly. Shade nudged her.

"Mother, I'll be fine. The fate of this world is in my hands, and I am not one to give in so abruptly." Ariel nodded.

"I am sure you will be fine, but I do not think I will stop worrying. I'll do my best to believe in you, however."

"Thank you, mother."

"Oh, and another thing," Ariel started, "your mate and son just took off a while ago." Shade grinned excitedly.

"Really?? Where have they gone to?" He asked.

"Bridge City. According to them, Nocturna told them to fly to the bridge." Said Ariel. Shade wanted to gasp, but he couldn't do it. He now knew that his own son and mate are two of the other Chosen Ones. Where there more?

"I have to go there!" Shade said determinedly. Ariel nodded.

"Yes, you should go. Nocturna wants the Chosen Ones to unite as soon as they can." She stated.

"Then first thing tomorrow night, I will head off," said Shade. With that, Shade and Ariel fell asleep peacefully.

The moon shone in the dark blue night sky, stars hanging above, glistening in all their glory. Shade and the others decided to hunt before they would head off on the journey to Bridge Haven. Shade isolated himself from the others for a bit to rest beside a moonlit stream. Suddenly, he felt the presence of somebody behind him. He turned around and smiled stupidly. It was Chinook. Shade felt surprised that he had remembered him so quickly.

"Just like your mother, I knew you were alive too," Chinook stated solidly. The two friends hugged each other, patting backs.

"It has been too long, Chinook. How is everything going?"

"Smoothly. My messenger business is nowhere near different and my mate and son are both doing fine. I was just visiting Tree Haven to check up on them." Chinook's face grew grim as he saw Shade's marking. "By the way, what is that?"

"It is a long story." Shade said. He explained the whole situation to Chinook and what he had witnessed throughout his time in the Underworld and how he returned to the earth. After hearing it all, Chinook shook his head in bewilderment.

"Tough to understand, but I believe you. I always knew Nocturna did exist. I've heard many rumors on the Tree. Anyway, good luck to you Shade. I wish I could stay and talk more, but the messenger duty calls. See you some other time!" Chinook said, waving his wing in goodbye as he flew off to Tree Haven. Shade smiled to himself. He could not wait until he would finally reunite with Marina and Griffin once more.

Caliban was next to land beside Shade as he drank from the stream.

"I've sent the Bridge City leader an echo message anticipating our arrival," he said to Shade. Shade looked up from his drink and nodded in satisfaction.

"Great!"

"We will be leaving very soon; we will all meet right here beside this stream. Wait for a moment will you?" Caliban said as he fluttered off. Shade sat down and looked at the grass, suddenly losing his good mood and concentrating hardly. He reached for his sword that was lying beside him next to a tree. He set the weapon on his lap and stared at the magnificent object of destruction, far more mysterious than the bands were. He had heard of swords before when he was young – weapons of bloodshed that some humans took favor of using for self-defense purposes. Shade hit his head. Nocturna wasn't stupid. She would not let Shade fight for the world without some form of weapon in his possession. Then Shade wondered what power he might hold inside of him - a sleeping power that would be awakened at a certain time. Shade was not sure if he even had some strange power inside of him, but he returned to the possibility when he had suddenly thought about the fact that he could lift the massive object with ease. Then Shade thought about his mate and child – Marina and Griffin. What if they were to die during this deadly mission to save the earth from eternal darkness once again? Once again, Shade slapped his head with his wing. He would protect them under all circumstances, whether it would mean dying again.

Shade's party met at the stream in a short moment and all started their journey to Bridge City. After flying for what seemed like hours, dawn overtook the sky and the world's color seemed to gradually hue to a reddish color from the dawn sky. The sun was set below the horizon, hiding from the bats' vision. Shade shivered softly in delight as he felt the warm sun's rays press against his body.

"Wow, I'll get to see the sun again!" Rigel excitedly said. Shade smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Artemis asked, flying beside Shade.

"Your son reminds me of when I was young and of my son," Shade replied. He felt the same happiness as he did when he was young and had made the peace treaty with the owls, never fearing the law ever again.

"Captain Orestes is the leader of Bridge City. You surely remember him?" Caliban asked Shade, stifling a chuckle as Shade shot him a shocked expression.

"Orestes…" Shade thought to himself the time when he had first met Orestes in the Humans' building. He wondered happily to himself how Orestes would be like after the long two years.

"We must get things prepared for our visitors," Orestes addressed to bat and owl workers of Bridge City. "Make sure there is a comfortable place to rest for them. They will probably take about another six hours to arrive, but get everything planned ahead, for as you see we already have guests at the moment." The bats and owls wasted no time and flew off to organize the Bridge City. Luna was among the workers.

"I wonder what all the commotion's about?" Luna said to herself. Orestes heard and turned his view towards Luna.

"Some more guests are going to arrive in about several hours. We are getting everything prepared for them," Orestes repeated.

"Who is coming over?"

"Some friends of mine. Bats." Said Orestes.

"Ahh…" Luna was fascinated that Orestes called the bats his friends. She has never heard an owl says something like it.

"Marina and her son are helping out. Maybe you should too?" Orestes said with a questionable tone.

"I will get right on it!" Luna said, quickly taking off and finding something constructive to do.

In a couple hours, the bats and owls got the entire Bridge City organized for the arriving guests. The workers went back to their own roosts to sleep and rest their bodies. Marina, Griffin, and Luna went back to their own roost as well.

"I'm exhausted! Are these guests really that important?" Griffin said, panting.

"I guess so, Grif," Luna said. Marina didn't seem to be tired and only stared out into the sea.

"I wonder who the guests are?" Marina thought to herself. They were all silent for a moment.

"I see something over out there. Are those the guests?" Griffin asked, squinting his eyes, pointing at the flying figures in the distance to their right. They all stared at the figures which seemed to arrive faster than expected. They finally made it and landed on the very opposite side of the bridge where Marina, Griffin, and Luna roosted.

Shade was overly excited when he landed on the metal platforms of the underside of the bridge. Memories started to sprout in his mind. The whole City was packed. It was full of bats and owls, talking to each other in garbled discussion. Shade suddenly shouted, "Orestes!" without thinking. A large owl who roosted just ahead of Shade slowly turned around, wide-eyed. Shade grinned, trying to contain his happiness; he recognized the lightning bolt across his chest. The owl flew in front of Shade and landed, staring at him with a shocked look. They stood for a couple of minutes, staring at each other. Finally, Orestes smiled and Shade squatted and pounced on Orestes, knocking the owl down in ease. As the two playfully wrestled, Shade wondered how he pinned Orestes down as if he were the strongest cannibal bat alive.

"Shade, you trickster, where have you been, eh??"

"None of your business, you feathered beakbrain!"

"Oh, you dirty, winged rodent! Come here!" The bats and owls roosting close to them either stared at them in disbelief or chuckled to themselves.

Marina heard the commotion.

"Is that…your voice?" Marina whispered as she speedily flew off to the opposite end of the bridge.

"Mom? Wait up!" Said Griffin as he flew after his mother. Luna took off as well. Marina stood beside the owl and the familiar bat in awe, watching them wrestle playfully. Shade suddenly noticed the Brightwing standing beside him and slowly left Orestes, who stood up and stared at the two bats in shock. Griffin landed beside Marina, recognizing his father instantly, but his throat too tight with happiness to call his father. Luna arrived as well and was overly surprised to see Griffin's father standing alive in all his glory once again. There was an awkward moment of silence and then Marina and Shade embraced each other, crying out happily.

"Shade…you're…alive…I'm so happy…" Marina said, her words caught between her tears.

"I missed you so much. I could've…died again…" Shade slowly said, too joyful to speak any longer. Luna put her hand over her mouth and tried her best to hold her tears back. Griffin ran up to his parents, embracing them.

"Dad, I missed you so much!" Said Griffin, crying along with Shade and Marina. Orestes only smiled at the sight, relieved to see them so happy. Shade, Marina, and Griffin then moved away from embracing.

"But, Dad, weren't you…" Griffin started to ask, but Shade shook his head.

"I was…but Nocturna has given me a new life," Shade said. "I am sure that Nocturna has given you two the same visions and markings." Marina and Griffin nodded. Luna ran up to Shade and hugged him lovingly.

"Thank you so much for helping me!"

"I see you are chosen as well," Shade said. "It seems we have ourselves a little army forming at a quick rate, although, I wonder if there are any more. Anyway, I am rather tired, and I am sure you all are as well. Let us roost and converse there." The group of bats walked over to their reserved roost, talking to each other excitedly and asking Shade many questions. Nocturna seemed to be above them, smiling down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Monster

"So the legends are true," said Orestes. He was perched beside the roost Shade, Marina, Griffin, and Luna rested on. Griffin was inspecting Shade's weapon with great interest. He was holding the handle, but since it was too heavy for him to carry, the point of the blade was set on a metal pier below the roost. Luna was inspecting the sword with Griffin, dazzled at the weapon's length.

"You have heard of them?" asked Shade.

"Of course. About the time when beckoned warriors will stop Zotz once and for all," Orestes stated.

"Are you surprised that I am one of them?" asked Shade in a teasing manner.

"Yes, actually. But what's more surprising is that you are the lead warrior!" Shade chuckled.

"Even though I am a leader, I will never set my superiority over my mate, son, and everyone else in the party," he said. Marina and Griffin looked at Shade with a glint of admiration in their eyes.

"I like your humbleness, Shade." Orestes said. Shade just smiled. "What do you plan on doing next?"

"I am not so sure. Nocturna has not yet given me a destination," said Shade.

"Then I guess we will have to wait, huh? Remember, you may stay as long as you wish." Orestes said. Shade nodded in understanding as Orestes flew off to tend to other matters.

Shade heard a soft muffle of voices beside him.

"Hey, guys! Rest well?" asked Shade as Stellar, Artemis, and Rigel woke up from their sleep.

"Yes. I hope you four have as well," Stellar said, smiling as she started to groom Rigel's fur. Marina grinned to herself warmly. She missed the days when she did the same to Griffin; he was too old for that now.

Soon, everybody was awake and the Bridge City was bustling with conversation and wandering bats and owls. Shade stretched in satisfaction.

"So, who would like to go with me on a morning flight?" he asked.

The moon shone bright on the star-covered, dark sky as Shade hunted in the nearby forest of Bridge City. He was thinking thoroughly about Goth and what he was planning back at his jungle dwelling. Shade's hatred for him grew as he suddenly remembered how he had killed Griffin in the Underworld, forgetting that his whole family was reunited again. Now that Goth was back, was he going to start the whole ritual over again – destroying the sun and sacrificing one hundred hearts to Zotz? Shade wanted desperately to know what exactly was going on, but his lack of knowledge prevented him from going back to the jungle to find out. It might be too dangerous to even set foot on the jungle borderline.

Then Shade thought about his father back at Stone Hold. He did not know about Shade's revival and Shade wasn't even sure if he knew that Shade had died two years ago. He really wanted to go back to his father – to go back and tell him that he was fine. Shade did not want him to worry so horribly. However, because he had to keep on Nocturna's path, Shade could not, would not go back. He knew that treading off of her path would only lead to dangerous events.

After all the thinking, Shade suddenly realized that he had a full stomach and perched on a tree branch, relaxing for a moment. Just as he was going to fall in a little slumber, he heard loud rustling coming from a bush right below the branch he was perched on. Shade shot echo waves at the bush and could not get a glimpse of anything inside; the leaves of the bush were too large and clumped together, making it almost impossible to see inside. The rustling started again and Shade saw the leaves wildly wavering around in a maddened frenzy. Suddenly, a creature the size of a vampire bat shot out of the bush and charged at Shade. Shade only stared in pure shock as the creature got closer and closer to him, speeding at him like a missile. The creature thrust out its claw and dealt Shade a rash blow to the head, forcing him off his perch, sending him careening to the ground at an awkward angle. Shade hit the ground hard on his back and slowly lifted himself and flipped onto his belly and into a good position to take flight. He madly looked around him to see where the creature was, but he couldn't see it. Shade looked up and swiftly took off from the ground, the monster nearly slicing Shade with its claws. Shade took a close view of the monster. It somewhat looked like a bat, only it had no fur, and not even bare skin. All it had was sinewy muscle and its eyes were bloodshot almost to a point where its eyes were completely red. Its mouth looked like a deep depression on its face, a snaky tongue lolling lazily on its chin. The "vampire bat" also had absolutely no wings. Shade almost vomited in disgust while looking at the horrendous thing. What kind of monstrosity was this? He would have never imagined that something like this would even exist in the world. The monster stared at Shade with pure hatred in its eyes as two more of the monsters crawled out from the left and right. Without a second thought, Shade burst through the treetops of the forest to avoid the monsters and quickly started to fly towards Bridge City to get help. Shade immediately stopped flying and thought about the others who were hunting in the forest as well – his mate and son. Shade turned around and saw that one of the monsters had leaped through the treetops and extended its claws as it rocketed at Shade with immense accuracy.

"How could this be possible?" Shade thought to himself in horror. The monster tackled Shade and sank its claws into his flesh as he screamed in pain, feeling life force pouring out of his wounds. Just before the monster could sink its claws deep enough to mortally wound Shade, Marina tackled the monster off of Shade's body with all her strength, sending the creature falling back into the forest. Shade saw Griffin and Luna flying towards them before he completely blanked out and felt himself falling uncontrollably.

Shade slowly opened his eyes and felt immense pain on both his shoulders. He was roosted in Bridge City with Marina and Griffin beside him. Marina was tenderly dabbing Shade's wounds with healing leaves that were very damp. He gasped in pain each time she put a leaf on his wound.

"Dad! I was so scared! I thought you would-" Griffin started but was stopped as Marina lifted a single wing over him, signaling silence.

"What…happened?" asked Shade, groaning loudly as another leaf dabbed his wound. Marina quietly shushed Shade as she rubbed a leaf softly against Shade's right shoulder.

"To tell you the truth, I had no idea. That creature that was attacking you…what was that supposed to be??" Marina asked as if talking to herself instead of Shade. Shade looked away and remembered the attack. He shivered in disgust at the thought of it. Orestes landing next to the roosted bats with a severely worried look.

"Shade! You okay?? I'm so sorry – I should've helped…I mean…" Orestes stuttered in a frenzied panic.

"Orestes, you could not do anything about it! You cannot blame yourself like that," Shade said. Orestes seemed to calm himself, breathing deeply and folding his wings.

"I wish I could have. I hate seeing you hurt like this," said Orestes.

"You do not have to worry," Shade said with a smile. Orestes smiled back and looked away, the worried look returning.

"Well, get a lot of rest. I hope those healing leaves will do the job quick," said Orestes as he lifted his wing in farewell and flew off. Shade looked at Marina as if remembering something.

"Where have Stellar and the others gone?" he asked. Marina gave a quick flick of her wing.

"They've gone back to Statue Haven to get more healing items. These wounds are pretty bad, but I guess nothing you can't handle?" she said, giving Shade a wink. He laughed in response.

"But Dad, you're alright…right?" Griffin asked worriedly. Shade nodded and patted his head.

"You bet I am." Shade replied, Griffin laughing joyfully as Shade playfully dug his claw softly at Griffin's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Beginning of the End

Caliban and the others soon returned with the healing items and mended Shade with them. A whole day had passed since the incident and Shade's wounds seemed to still show as ugly, scab-covered scars, but he felt better and was able to fly. Relieved by the news, Caliban went back to Statue Haven and bid his farewells to everyone. Nocturna still hadn't told Shade of what he must do next, but still Shade waited patiently.

Orestes called Shade's party to a private meeting at the top of the bridge a little while after dusk, which acted as a meeting stage.

"I have been shown many terrible things, but this was probably the worst yet. I am sorry but this you must be shown," Orestes said in a concerned voice. Everyone had a troubled look on their face even though they hadn't seen anything yet.

"Rigel, Caliban, and Artemis, you are not permitted to see this. Please exit the premises…" said Orestes.

"Come along Rigel," Artemis said and he, Rigel, and Caliban flew away. Everybody closed their eyes and began to go into a deep meditation. Orestes began to sing the echo vision into their minds.

Disturbing images began to come into Shade's mind. Animals such as foxes, pigeons, and bats were getting dragged into fissures in the ground. Shade heard Stellar gasp loudly. Images of horrifying creatures, the same that Shade had seen before, were all over the forest, flying around, capturing other animals and even murdering them ruthlessly. The echo vision suddenly vanished and Stellar bawled as if awakening from the worst nightmare anyone could have.

"Stellar!" Artemis said from a distance as he quickly flew towards his mate, Rigel coming from behind him. Stellar was wrapped in her own wings, hiding her face and chanting something that sounded like "mother". Marina suddenly remembered a part of the vision – a part when a Crimsonwing bat was being dragged down into a fissure; a bat that looked like Stellar.

Shade scratched his chin in deep thought.

"Why are beasts being used as well?" he asked Orestes.

"Probably because of their superior strength and speed," Orestes guessed. Shade nodded, thinking that Orestes's guess was logical enough. He looked at Stellar, who was still in her hypnotic state, Artemis and Rigel trying their best to calm her down. Shade looked down with a glint of hatred.

"This is going too far," he said to himself in anger.

"I'm very sorry if this vision has greatly frightened you, but it had to be given in order for you guys to know what is going on. These…things are not normal. They had to have come from…somewhere else," Orestes stated. Stellar unfurled herself from her wings and wiped her face which was matted in tears. She smiled at her mate and son, who were both still comforting her.

Shade looked up at the starry sky and made a determined expression.

"Nocturna, I'm depending on you," he said hopefully. The stars shined brightly in response. Shade turned and flew to the lower part of Bridge City, the populace of bats and owls still occupied in their busy activities. Shade went to his roost and found his sword leaned against a steel bar. Shade took a brief look at the blade, marveling at the fact that it was just a bit taller than him, but he wasn't surprised – he was a runt, after all. He grasped his sword handle and took a few slow swings of his arm. How was he able to hold this massive weapon? He had always thought about this for a while but obviously could not come up with an understandable speculation.

Shade heard something – a sound that seemed like a low rumbling, and then he started to feel the bridge's metal bars starting to shake. Without a thought in his mind of what was actually happening, Shade kept himself fully aware, feeling the metal bars shaking even more violently. The bats and owls around him even started to feel the violent rumblings, their questioning voices filling the area, and then a low and quiet panic started among them. The bars still grew more violent in their shaking as well as the panicking of the entire colony of Bridge City. It suddenly grew to a point where Shade had to lie on his belly and hold on to the metal bar to prevent himself from falling. Shade looked up and saw Orestes, quickly swooping down to the colony saying, "Fly away! Hurry! This is not a normal quake!" But before anyone could even get a chance to move, a tremendous burst of water occurred beneath the bridge and engulfed the entire colony. Shade held his position as tightly as he could for his life. He could not see anything; the water that engulfed the bridge blurred out any echo waves he tried to sound out. He shivered violently as the cold water drenched his body. In a seemingly long moment, the water finally disappeared and Shade shook himself to dry up. He looked around and found out that many bats and owls were missing. Everywhere bats and owls were flying, trying to find their loved ones and friends who disappeared in the sudden outburst of water. Orestes landed beside Shade.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," said Shade as he shook himself once more and stood upright, feeling a bit dizzy.

"This is not good. Some bats and owls are completely gone, and it's my entire fault. Stay here while I go help the others," Orestes said sadly as he flew away to calm the panic. Shade was about to assist Orestes when Marina embraced Shade very tightly, letting out all his breath.

"Why did you leave?? You could've stayed up there with us!" she said angrily. Shade shook his head in shame.

"Yes, I should have…" Griffin, Luna, Stellar, and the others soon reunited with Shade and Marina again and they all agreed to help out the bats and owls of the colony to calm down. After minutes of non-stop panic, Orestes could not take any more.

"People of Bridge City, I want all of you to calm down and listen!" he bellowed to everyone. The colony seemed to quiet down. "I am very hurt by your losses! Everybody here is like a child to me, but you must not panic! Doing so will attract more attention from dark forces. If you do not want more lives lost, please settle down before something else happens!" Everybody suddenly quieted down and awkward silence remained. Shade's party reunited again.

"We should get going as soon as possible. Nocturna has given me our next destination," Shade said. As if on cue, everyone closed their eyes to listen to Shade's echo vision. He sang to them the same image – Statue Haven, looking over the sea, and then a haste flight towards the forest and then a beautiful glade. Stellar gasped.

"That is where my father dwells!" she said enthusiastically. Shade gave her a surprised look.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! My father is extremely wise – the wisest of all the people of my colony. Maybe Nocturna gave us this destination so that you can learn more about the prophecies, Shade!"

"Maybe you're right! Let's head on!" Shade said rather hesitantly after remembering what just happened in Bridge City. He eyed Orestes who eyed him back.

"Don't worry about me. I made a mistake and it will not happen again. I'm fine. Get going!" he said to Shade, who gave him an assuring nod and flew off with the others behind him, away from Bridge City and into the vast night sky that revealed a journey full of uncertainty, full of dangers, and full of hopes.

It only took a couple of hours for Shade's party to reach Statue Haven due to the fact that they flew as fast as they possibly could. Rigel couldn't make it by himself and Artemis carried him on his back half the way. When they finally reached Statue Haven, everyone was exhausted.

"We'll rest here for a short moment," said Shade, panting vigorously.

"I think I need to rest…really bad," said Griffin, his wings weared out after the rushed flight. Caliban noticed their arrival from inside Statue Haven and flew out to meet them.

"You guys are back! What's the rush?" Caliban asked, easily noticing their tired features.

"We have to rest, and then we are going northeast of here," Shade stated. He turned around and eyed Griffin. His eyes seemed to grow pale and stared right through Shade as if he was in an unhealthy trance. "Griffin?"

Griffin continued to stare blankly and then he leaned forward slowly and started to fall.

"Griffin!" Shade shouted. He quickly laid his wings under his fallen son before he could hit the ground. Marina hastily landed beside Shade and nosed through Griffin to see if his condition was fine.

"Shade, let me take care of him," Marina assisted soothingly. Shade muttered a "yes" and laid Griffin's body onto Marina's open wings. While she carried him into the statue, Shade felt guilty of everyone's exhaustion and Griffin's unexpected fainting.

"I'm sorry everyone," Shade said in dismay.

"It's alright, Shade. We had to fly as fast as we could. Time is precious at the moment," Artemis stated.

"And now we are wasting it. Let us rest while we can." Stellar said. Everybody agreed and flew into the warm inside of the statue.

Dawn overtook the peaceful skies when Shade awakened from his slumber. Shade quickly flew out of his roost and looked out the entranceway of the statue and saw the light orange sky greeting him.

"Everybody, wake up!" Shade shouted, his voice echoing throughout the whole inner statue, waking everyone up from their sleep in alarm.

"Shade, what is it?" Stellar asked groggily.

"We've overslept! We have to hurry and get to the glade!" Shade flew down to Marina, Griffin in her wings, sleeping peacefully. Shade nudged his son with his nose softly.

"Is he okay?" he asked Marina.

"He is a very tired bat," Marina said with a smile. Griffin woke up, moaning in sleepiness.

"Dad. Mom. I'm…sorry for…" Griffin quieted down as Marina hushed him softly with her wing.

"I'm glad you are fine," Marina whispered to him with an assuring tone of voice. Griffin cuddled against Marina's chest lovingly.

"I'm still very sorry…Mom and Dad," Griffin thought to himself. Shade saw Artemis from above them, standing on the entranceway.

"You guys okay down there? Come on, let's get going!" said Artemis. Shade nodded to Artemis and all three of the bats followed Artemis and the others out into the breezy outside, the soft orange sky above watching over them. Before they could go northeast, Shade saw Caliban flying towards him from the statue.

"You'll be fine right?" Caliban said.

"Yes, don't worry," said Shade as Caliban laid his wing on his shoulder.

"Then good luck. All of you. Do not give in to the evil that Zotz has plagued on the world," The two friends patted each other's back.

"Thank you, Caliban." Shade said finally. With that, they flew off to the glade that awaited them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hidden Secrets

The overall flight took an estimate of a couple of hours. At first, Shade thought that they would get lost during the trip, but surprisingly, they found the glade in the forest almost too easily. They all marveled at the beauty of the glade – a pure clear pond, insects hovering all over it. Trees surrounded the glade as if they were guarding it with their lives. The center of the pond was completely open to sunlight and moonlight alike and small, strange plants surrounded the edges of the pond, crawling with insects as well. Shade thought that this glade was a perfect paradise in his eyes. He could probably last a whole winter here.

Everyone positively decided to hunt around the glade momentarily because of its great beauty and attractiveness. While everyone was hunting for insects, Shade drank from the glade and smiled pleasurably as he noticed the purity of the pond water. He drank some more of the water and suddenly heard a rustling noise behind him. Shade carefully and slowly looked behind him and a very tall bat with thick fur like Stellar's came out of the bushes and looked down at Shade with a tender smile.

"Shade Silverwing, I presume?" the giant bat asked rather toneless. Shade gazed away from him, wondering how he knew his name. "My daughter told me about you." He continued, as if he just read his mind. Shade looked back at the giant Crimsonwing with great interest.

"So, you're Stellar's father?" The bat just nodded. He flicked his head backward.

"Come. All the others are resting in my private roost."

Shade followed Stellar's father to a tall tree with a snug hole at its base, hidden well under a pile of leaves and dirt. The giant bat gently swept the dirt away and crawled into the hole with little difficulty. Shade watched for a moment until he disappeared into the darkness. Assuring that it was safe enough, Shade slipped into the hole and crawled deeper and deeper with ease. For at least some time in his life he was lucky to be small. He could still feel and smell the fresh air as he crawled still deeper into the tunnel way.

As he still crawled deeper, he felt a slight change in the air. He could scent the smell of pure soil and dry leaves fill the air. He sent out a wave of echoes and saw the tunnel finally end and open out into a roomy cave that could fit fifty bats. On the roof of the underground roost he saw a network of curved, string-shaped wood, jutting in and out of the dirt ceiling. Shade instantly knew what they were – the roots of a tree. These roots made perfect roosting spots. Shade flew up and perched on one and could see everybody else roosted nearby him, talking excitedly to Stellar's father. They noticed Shade and called him over. Shade reluctantly flew into the crowd.

"Shade, this is Kaiser, my father." Stellar stated. Shade and Kaiser shook hands without a word. "I know you're surprised by his immense size." He nodded involuntarily.

"Everybody says this. Some even say I could startle any Vampyrum that would lay eyes on me," said Kaiser, everybody laughing in slight unison. "Anyway, I am very glad you all could arrive. I was thoroughly expecting you to come."

"You have? How?" Marina asked in puzzlement. Stellar stifled a laugh and this made Shade uncomfortable. He felt that Stellar knew things he did not and this kind of feeling always made him envious.

"My ears. If I can listen hard enough, I can hear the future and even the past. Also, it was said in the prophecies." Kaiser explained. Shade felt a pang of happiness inside as he remembered Zephyr from when he was young. He had taught him about following stars, he had healed his wounds, and best of all, he helped Shade have the courage to find his father.

"Now then," Kaiser started as he turned to Shade. It seemed as if Kaiser was staring through him, but Shade realized that he was looking at the marking on his belly. "Shade Silverwing, Nocturna's true chosen one. I know you are full of questions, full of uncertainty, and full of confusion. I know that you do not know much of what is really going on."

"Nocturna has given me life in order to come back and defeat Zotz," Shade stated. Kaiser just shook his head in response.

"There are more secrets lying behind that you do not know of," he said. "Follow me. Only you are permitted to hear this." Kaiser flew into the exit hole and crawled into the darkness. It happened so suddenly that the silence that filled the roost left Shade with a sick feeling. He didn't hesitate any longer and flew in after Kaiser.

Both of the bats crawled out of the hole and stood beside each other. Kaiser was staring out into the bright sky while Shade just stared at him anxiously, waiting for him to speak.

"Shade, you have been granted great power." Kaiser said. Shade was about to grunt but kept it in to remain respectful to Kaiser. Of course he knew that he had great power. Just look at how easily he carried his weapon! His weapon. The thought hit Shade's head like a rock.

"My sword, I forgot it at the glade!"

"I will follow you." Shade just ignored and flew to the glade, knowing Kaiser was behind him due to the sound of his huge wings beating the air and leaving debris floating lazily behind his path. Shade sighed in relief when he saw that his blade was set peacefully beside the glittering pool of pure water. He picked it up and swung it at the air aimlessly with ease. Shade looked at Kaiser, seeing that he was indeed impressed.

"You can swing a sword of that size for a reason. You know that, yes?" Shade just nodded humbly.

"Everyone else has great difficulty trying to," said Shade with a laugh.

"Even a bat as wise as I am does not truly know how this is possible. I do not even realize what power you actually have inside of you." This remark left Shade breathless. What had he called him out for then? "However, I do know some things about the evil that is appearing on the world." Shade listened carefully with his ears pricked up.

"These odd creatures are a work of Cama Zotz," Kaiser started. Shade felt a chill run down his spine. Just the name of that god caused him great fear. "Since the last ritual failed, Zotz wanted to repeat it, only this time taking drastic measures.

He is using animals on this world to create them. Using fissures, he sucks them into the underworld, taking their physical form and possessing them with demonic spirits that serve him. He uses these monstrosities to stop you. To stop anyone from causing this ritual to fail, but this is now where Nocturna comes in. Shade, Nocturna seems to have arisen from her dormant state."

"Dormant…state?"

"The Tree is Nocturna's physical body. She is not hopelessly destroyed. For a long time Nocturna was asleep, healing ever so gradually for the right time where she will arise and finally stop Zotz. This time was when she gave you life Shade, and her power."

"But, why me?"

"That, I am not fully sure of. There are some things that I cannot see, Shade, and that is all the times you went after your son to the Underworld."

"How do you know that??" Shade demanded hotly. He did not want others to know what he did, but at least Kaiser had no idea what happened. Shade suddenly felt foolish as he realized that Kaiser answered the question before.

"Shade, whatever you have done in the Underworld, caused Nocturna to choose you. Obviously I don't know what it was. That is practically your own personal business. Now, about the Vampyrum.

They have their former leader again, Goth. Cama Zotz is truly impressed by Goth's persuasiveness to serve him and has given Goth a portion of his strength as well. His army is much larger than before and they are making horrible plans. You do know of the war between the birds and the beasts?" Shade shaked his head curtly. There was a war going on?? "Goth is using this for his plans. Soon, the birds and beasts will engage in a bloody war, but in between, the creatures will arrive in a massive army. They will take every bird and beast left alive in the battlefield, and then…"

"They will use the birds and beasts for their sacrifices?" Shade finished.

"Yes."

"No…Orestes," Shade whispered to himself. Orestes was the leader of the army. He would most definitely be in the war. But would he die during the war, or would he live to be taken by these hideous creatures and sacrificed to the ritual? Shade looked at the ground in disbelief and put his wing over his head. He could not take it. When the next moon rises, he will return to Bridge City…to stop Orestes from engaging in the inevitable war.

When the next night arose, everyone went out to hunt. Again, Shade hunted by himself and felt hesitant whenever he thought about leaving everyone to go back to Bridge City. He did not want Orestes to die and he would even tread off Nocturna's path to help him. But he thought about everyone else. When he was gone, would they remain at the glade, or would they travel elsewhere?

"Stop it," Shade thought to himself. Why would they just fly off, leaving him behind? Shade turned around and saw Marina who easily caught a tiger moth that attempted to speed past her. After eating her moth, Marina noticed Shade and flew over to him.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him. Shade shuffled and turned away, reluctant to tell her what he planned to do. "Tell me, Shade. Don't hide things like this away from me." She was brushed up against him, her face next to his. Shade felt warm, too warm.

"I want to go back to Bridge City,"

"What? What for?"

"Orestes. He is in serious danger."

"Huh??"

"I just…I have to go, okay?" Shade said, desperately wanting to fly away. Marina grabbed his arm tightly. Shade winced a little.

"You cannot do this if Nocturna does not will it. You know what happens if you don't listen to anything she says."

"But she hasn't told me what I have to do yet!"

"Well, then, I'll go with you."

"Marina-"

"Don't." She said, putting his wing over his mouth. "You can't stop me."

Orestes was feeling hopeless. More bats and owls seemed to disappear every time he looked away from them. Because of this, the underground-dwelling rats came to investigate the strange incidents, lead by the new, powerful ruler named Cortez, who was formerly a general of the rat colony.

"How does this keep happening?" Cortez asked Orestes rather impatiently. Orestes shook his head balefully.

"All we see is a large explosion of water underneath that engulfs the entire bridge. I swear that is all!" Orestes explained sadly. Cortez scratched his chin.

"I have heard of some prophecies and crazy rumors. They all have to with this bat god called Zotz and the resurrection of this other god called…Nocturna, yes, that's her name. Perhaps this Zotz character is taking your people, although, I highly doubt it." He said scornfully. "We have to speak with your father about this matter."

The two bats decided not to tell anyone of their trek back to Bridge City. As fast as they could, Shade and Marina flew with great haste towards Bridge City, hoping deeply that Orestes hadn't gone off to war with his troops yet. They finally arrived at the bridge much more quickly then expected and Shade felt relieved when he saw Orestes conversing with fellow owls. Shade and Marina landed next to him, breathing heavily. Orestes was startled by their appearance and Cortez came from behind him.

"Who are these?" Cortez asked loudly. Shade turned around and recognized the rough voice. Cortez was surprised at who he saw and walked up to Shade. "I think I know you. Shade Silverwing? The runt at that pyramid?" Cortez said in remembrance. Shade patted Cortez's shoulder, but Cortez rudely shoved it off.

"I'm glad you remember me, friend. What is the commotion?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it. Bats and owls, missing because of some stupid explosion. We are thinking that this, Zotz guy did it, but that's ridiculous stuff, isn't it?" asked Cortez.

"That is correct. Zotz is crafting terrible creatures at this very second." Cortez noticed Shade's marking.

"I thought all this prophecy junk was a hoax! Well then, what will you do then? Will you try to stop those hideous creatures a second time? Count me out!" Cortez said roughly and folded his arms. Shade made a puzzled face.

"Well I am not sure about what we will do, but I have to talk to Orestes for a minute. Orestes, may you meet me at the top of the bridge?"

Shade, Marina, and Orestes soon united and perched on the top of Bridge City. Orestes told his bodyguards to stay put on the bottom levels of Bridge City. Shade wanted to talk to Orestes privately, at least, not with anybody but Marina. The three stood there for a short moment. Orestes looked at Shade confusingly, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly, Shade shoved Orestes roughly, forcing him a few steps back.

"Shade!" Marina shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me??" Shade shouted at Orestes. He shoved Orestes again as he only looked at Shade in shock.

"Shade, what the heck are you doing!?" Marina again shouted at Shade.

"Why didn't you tell me about the war? Why did you let me run off and not worry about you??" Shade bellowed. He felt rage pouring out of his ears as tears seemed to form in his eyes. Orestes just shook his head and extended his wings in complete confusion as Shade pushed him again. "I do not want you to keep things like this away from me, you hear? You are my closest owl friend, and I cannot let you keep life-threatening secrets away from me with my back turned!"

"Shade!" Marina yelled, pulling Shade away from Orestes, who still stared at him in bewilderment. Shade got out of Marina's grasp and embraced Orestes's stomach without letting out a sound. Awkward silence filled the air as Orestes embraced Shade as well.

"I'm so sorry…" Orestes said forlornly. "I really should've told you, but I didn't want this to take you away from your mission. I didn't realize you had such feelings towards me."

"You had to tell me. You had to. It would've been better." Shade said, his voice muffled as he buried his face deeper into Orestes's belly. "Do you have anything else to tell me??"

"No…I don't."

"Really?"

"Well, actually I do." Shade let go of Orestes and took a deep breath. "Luger, the leader of the beasts, has had enough of my activity and declared war. He is giving me two days to prepare to give in to him, and if I don't, he will find a way to get his soldiers into Bridge City and will kill everyone, bats and owls. I can't let this happen."

"Why don't you surrender?"

"If I do, you won't have the sun anymore, and all owls have to be under the beast's rule."

"No…"

"Well, now you know. This war is inevitable. I must lead my troops, but me and Luger will not be included in the fight, if that makes you feel better in any way."

"But all those lives…"

"There's nothing I can do, Shade. I have to fight this war. I want peace to reign and I want you bats to have the sun again, forever."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Treacherous Unhappiness

Shade roosted in Bridge City for a while with Marina, feeling hot with foolishness and disappointment. He came to Bridge City to beg Orestes not to go, but he knew that this war was inevitable all this time. Shade knew that arguing further with Orestes would only waste time, and he seemed to have wasted enough of it going to Bridge City in the first place. Has he treaded off of Nocturna's path? And what were the others doing? He looked at Marina who also carried a sorrowful face. He guessed that she worried about Griffin greatly and felt as angry as Shade. Now he felt like he should be greatly punished for causing so much trouble for the both of them.

Cortez, a rat that somewhat carried the same traits as him, and some soldier rats approached the two resting bats. Cortez folded his arms.

"So, this war between the birds and beasts is not the only threat." Cortez said bluntly. Shade nodded without looking at Cortez. "There's the ritual thing, too." He nodded again.

Cortez let out a hoarse grunt.

"I don't know what to do," he said with a sigh. "I want to help you out again, but at the same time, I want to avoid getting my entire colony killed by vampire bats." Cortez bowed his head and remained still for a moment.

"Come on, Dad." The young rat said, nudging Cortez. "Weren't you very grateful that they saved me years ago back at that pyramid? Can't we just unite with them?"

"I have my doubts, Nathanel."

"Dad, we can at least give a helping hand instead of sitting back and watching people get killed!" Cortez just sighed again and scratched his forehead.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I'll shamefully admit that." Cortez turned towards Shade, who just looked at him with hopeful eyes. "We want to help you…again." Shade lit from his roost and landed beside Cortez.

"I am very grateful, but how will you help?"

"We will transport you. We know that our sewerway is much safer than that stinking, vampire bat-infested jungle. I think I'll also help you guys out a bit by leading my stealth army in. We created new kinds of weapons and tactics that will help us gain an advantage in battle." Cortez explained.

"Thank you. We will need all the help we can get."

"Eh, no problem. Where do you want us to meet you, by the way?"

"Statue Haven. You know where to wait for us, do you?" Cortez nodded with a grim smile.

Shade said his goodbyes to Orestes before heading back to Kaiser's glade to reunite with everybody again. Meanwhile, as Shade and Marina were flying back to the northeast, Cortez and his troops prepared and equipped their weapons in their underground lair. The rat army was huge and Cortez had to pull out more than ten rafts to carry them all. The rafts drifted lazily in the sewers, rowed by expert rat steersmen. Cortez stood on the leading raft and looked out into the distances of the sewers in severe concentration.

"Why are they doing this again? Why now?" he thought to himself in frustration. Although, Cortez practically had nothing to do with the war between the birds and the beasts, he still had to consider the safety of Bridge City, for he had agreed to help control it with Orestes. Then he thought about the new demons that he had heard about, and this Cama Zotz character. He heard about Zotz throughout his lifetime numerous times and always wondered who he was. And why was Shade, out of all people, wanting to stop this ritual again? Didn't he consider not to? Cortez could not believe Shade's utter determination to leave the world in peace and his recklessness. But maybe this time it is different, he thought. Maybe some great secret is hidden from all that is happening right now. A secret that is actually worthwhile to find out about.

Shade and Marina got back at Kaiser's dwelling surprised to see everybody gathered around the entrance to his underground roost, actually all except one – Stellar was missing.

Griffin turned around in alarm and saw his father swoop down and land beside him. He cried out in relief and embraced Shade.

"Dad, why did you have to leave us like that??" he said happily yet with a forlorn tone of voice as well. Shade wrapped his wings around his son.

"I'm sorry, Griffin. It will not happen again, I promise." Artemis crossly folded his wings.

"Yes, you should have stayed or at least told us where you were headed."

"Once again, I apologize. It was…urgent." Shade looked away. His face felt warm with shame. "Anyway, where is Stellar?" Artemis shook his head with a sad face and pointed at the tunnel entrance.

"I don't know, but we heard a scream come out from the tunnel. We were about to go in, but-" Rigel hugged his father suddenly.

"Is Mom hurt, Dad? Is she??"

"No, she isn't hurt, Rigel. Do not worry." Artemis said to Rigel, laying his wing on his son's head to comfort him. Without another moment of hesitation, everyone crawled into the tunnel entrance as quick and they could, hoping that Stellar was not hurt. Once they reached the inner warmth of Kaiser's roost, they found Kaiser sitting against the wall, wounded and unconscious. Shade hurriedly ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"What happened to you?" he asked Kaiser as he gently shook him. Kaiser shuffled around and coughed. He lifted his head wearily and looked at Shade. He did not speak, but pointed at a hole on the end of the room that came to Shade's prior attention.

"Save my daughter…" he said tiredly, falling back into unconsciousness. Shade worriedly looked at the others who were just as distressed as him. Luna took a short pace forward.

"Kaiser will be okay, right??"

"He is only resting, but I need you all to stay here and aid him. I'm going to go rescue Stellar." Everybody confirmed their will to obey Shade's commands. Marina and Artemis flew back outside to get some healing leaves while Griffin, Luna, and Rigel sat next to Kaiser, making sure nothing strange would happen to him. Nodding to himself decisively, Shade took action and flew into the hole.

This tunnel was much tighter than the entrance tunnel linking Kaiser's roost with the outside. It seemed to slope down at a sharp angle and Shade could not even get enough room to crawl on his knees. Deeper and deeper he crawled, wishing with every inch he crawled that he would get out soon. Finally the tunnel opened out into a dank cavern. Shade poked his head out of the tunnel and swayed his head around, sending out echo waves. All he could see in his mind's eye were dirt walls, a damp floor, and a stone ceiling with water droplets dripping to the ground. The awkward amount of silence that filled the deep cavern was almost sickening and left Shade with a wearisome feeling inside. He doubted that shouting for Stellar would be a good idea, but he could not sense anything, and he had to find her hastily.

"Stellar!" Shade shouted, trying his best not to make his call so loud, but the echoes of his voice that retaliated made him cringe in fright. He waited…waited for something to come out and attack him, but for a while he did not hear anything but the droplets of water that hit the dirt ground from the ceiling.

Shade carefully slipped out of the tunnel and sloppily landed on the dirt ground, making a loud squelching sound when his body hit the floor. Quietly, he went deeper into the bowels of the maze-like cavern, staying alert and grasping his sword handle tightly. Suddenly he heard the sound of crunching and snapping, and then he heard a cry of a bat.

"Stellar…" Shade instantly thought to himself. He took off the ground and flew quickly to where he heard the sound. He flew deeper until the cavern split into three ways. Shade swiftly took the left and flew up to a dead end and landed. He saw Stellar who was standing over the carcass of one of the same creatures that Shade had encountered before. Blood was dripping from Stellar's wings and claws and painful-looking gashes were strewn across her back. She was breathing heavily, looking at the dead monster, her back turned at Shade. Shade went up to Stellar and placed his claw gently on her shoulder.

"Stellar," he said softly. In recoil, Stellar angrily shoved his wing away and glared at him in the eyes with an enraged, devilish look that did not look familiar on her at all.

"Do not touch me, Shade!" she yelled. Shade became speechless at her sudden bitterness toward him. Her voice echoed clearly in the caves…too clearly. "You don't know what it is like when the hate and need for revenge builds inside you, when you see your father injured by one of these miserable damnations!" Stellar turned back at the dead monster and started to kick it violently, screaming angrily with every assault. Shade tried to pull her away, but she flung her claw at him and scratched his face. Shade stepped back and bitterly massaged his wound, Stellar delivering the carcass a final, savage blow with her foot claw.

"I have had it with all this violence. Zotz has taken Mother, but will never kill my father." She said grimly. Shade ignored the deep scratch on his face and placed his claws on her shoulders.

"Stellar, please! Try to calm down!" he begged. Stellar turned her angry gaze at him again.

"Do not order me around!" she yelled. All of sudden, her face went pale and she looked completely shocked, frozen with fear. She stepped away from Shade, her wing over her mouth as if she was about to vomit.

Shade could feel it. He could hear something breathing harshly behind him. Shade gripped his sword tightly; sweat slowly going down his face. He slowly turned his head to look behind him, trying his best to keep his face from not being tightened. Before Shade could get a good glimpse of the creature, it dealt a powerful blow to Shade's chest, sending him spiraling in midair toward the wall. Shade's back slammed hard against the wall and he fell unconscious, his sword slipping off of his hand.

"Shade!" Stellar said in anguish, Shade's body hopelessly crumpled on the ground from the creature's attack. The monster swiftly made its next move and rushed at Stellar. It put its bloody claws around her neck and lifted her in the air. Stellar was so afraid that she did not even know that she was choking for breath. Before she could die by loss of breath, the creature let her go and gave an ear-piercing screech, Shade's blade halfway through its stomach. Dark blood flowed out of the fiend's wound freely, drenching the blade and the ground below it. Shade pulled the sword out of the monster as it fell lifelessly to the ground. Stellar breathed vigorously and gasped when she was able to look at Shade when her vision became clear. He stood with his blood-stained sword in one hand, blood covering some parts of his body, and his eyes were glowing a brilliantly bright white which grew dim in a couple of seconds, then disappeared.

Shade shook his head vigorously as if waking from a nightmare. He realized that what he had just done showed the great power of the weapon in his hand, disregarding its abnormally light weight. When he thrusted the sword, he felt a great power inside of him, a power that awakened but went back to sleep after doing its job.

"Sh-Shade!" Stellar stuttered in despair. Shade could hear it too – the loud footsteps of many more of them, attracted to their comrade's death cry. In seconds, a massive mob of the monsters surrounded Shade and Stellar, blocking their only way of escape. There was an estimate of hundreds, staring abhorrently at the gruesome sight. Stellar backed up against the wall and let out a low yelp, mind-numbed by fear. Shade just turned around, glaring at the multitude without a hint of terror in his eyes. A glint of light started to shine in Shade's eyes, and then it grew larger and brighter. He could feel the unknown power awakening inside of him again, only it grew beyond the point he expected it to stop. It only kept building inside of him and Shade felt like he would explode under the great pressure that developed in his body. He could see the monsters faltering back in confusion before his echo vision started to wash away into blurriness speedily. A strange current of wind formed around Shade and begun to twist violently, carrying debris and dust and throwing them around like useless ragdolls. All of a sudden, a force field of blinding light emerged from Shade's body and engulfed the entire cavern. In just a split second, everything went black in Shade's vision and he felt his face hit the ground. Sleep overtook him like a fire.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Zephyr's Message

It was very warm and a humid smell met Shade's senses. The feeling of great comfort came to Shade's attention and he opened his eyes wearily.

"Dad!" he heard the voice of his son shout out. He felt Griffin embrace him lovingly. Shade smiled weakly, wrapping Griffin in his wings. "I'm so glad you are okay. Stellar said that your health was pretty bad and your heart was faintly beating." Shade frowned in response.

"What happened? I can't remember."

"Stellar knows, but she didn't tell me…" Shade nodded and let his son go and flew into t he tunnel of Kaiser's roost.

Shade poked his head out of the entrance hole and saw Stellar roosted on a nearby tree. He flew to her and roosted beside her.

"Oh! Shade." Stellar said. "I…just wanted to apologize for…yelling at you like that…and-" she gasped when she saw the scratch on Shade's face. "Did…I do that!?" Shade just nodded pitifully.

"But don't worry. It's nothing." Both smiled at each other.

"I never want to feel so much rage again," she said coldly.

"I am very sorry about your mother." Shade said comfortingly. He saw Stellar's eyes tear up. She looked away from him.

"She was such a nice bat. I loved her so much, with all my heart. When she was…pulled under the earth by that devil, I promised to myself as I cried uncontrollably that I would never let Dad be killed," she shot a glance at Shade and had tears rolling down her face, "but he almost died. I was not there for him. It's MY fault!" She said, crying, her wings wrapped around her face. Shade was about to say something but hesitated. He did not know what to do to comfort her and could not stand to see her cry. Shade put his wing on her shoulder.

"Stellar. She would not want you to be sad like this." Shade said, patting her back gently. Stellar unwrapped herself and nodded, wiping away her tears forcefully.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I usually don't cry like that. Mother knows that." Stellar said, her voice a bit choked by her tears. Shade saw Kaiser from a distance, flying toward them. He perched next to Stellar and hugged his daughter lovingly.

"Father, I was so worried. Are you okay??" Kaiser stroked Stellar's head fondly.

"Yes. I have been tended with special healing leaves and herbs and they have cured me back to health. I will have Marina, Artemis, and everbody else thanked for aiding me." He looked at Shade. "I must definitely thank you, Shade, for rescuing my daughter." Shade sheepishly scratched the back of his neck in flattery.

"What happened…back in those caverns?" Shade asked Stellar. Stellar closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"After you killed the monster that was choking me, more of them surrounded us…too many. We could have been killed easily. Then an explosion of light filled the caves – it came out of you," Shade shook his head bewilderedly, "It was so bright, even if I covered my eyes, it still hurt. Once it disappeared finally, the monsters were…gone…turned into ash. They were just floating around the place, it looked like it was snowing, and there you were, lying on the ground unconscious. I had to carry you back out before more would come." She explained. Shade could not believe what he heard. He could not even remember it the slightest, no matter how hard he thought. If this really happened, how did Stellar remain unharmed while all the monsters died?

Then another thought slammed his head.

"That hole leads to those creatures' dwelling. If they got managed to get out from there and injure you, Kaiser, then they definitely escaped out from your roost and into the outside. Oh no." Shade rubbed his forehead, losing hope. The monsters now had a passageway to retreat to and be safe from attack. Not only that, but Kaiser was not safe anymore.

Griffin and Luna eventually met each other in the forest and played a swift game of eating as many bugs as they could, as fast as they can. Both of them roosted on a tree looking over the peaceful glade to rest their stomachs. Luna was looking very concentrative and this seemed to trouble Griffin. He softly nudged her to wake her from the trance. Luna shook her head and faced Griffin with a glowing smile.

"What is it, Griff?" she asked obliviously.

"What're you thinking of?" Griffin replied. Luna lost her smile and stared back at the peaceful glade.

"I think Nocturna is giving me visions," she started. "Ever since we went to Statue Haven for the first time. The first thing I see is a stone triangle building. I think they're called 'pyramids'.

Anyway, we go inside the pyramid, not from outside, but from underground. We are all riding on this raft with rats." Griffin shivered. He heard about rats many times and learned that they were dangerous and unsanitary creatures.

"Then…the raft. It flipped over, and I think we all drowned." Luna explained. "I'm not sure. My memory's fuzzy." Griffin looked down in puzzlement. Was this a warning sign of some sort?

"How long have you been having this dream?"

"For a while." Luna said, followed by a nervous laugh. Griffin suddenly heard something in the wind and it sounded like an old bat with a throat problem. "Griffin…" the wind whistled to him. Griffin wavered his head around in confusion. Who said that? Was it really a voice or just the wind?

"Hey, are you paying any attention to me?" Luna asked Griffin with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yeah, I just heard-"

"I know you can hear my voice, Griffin…" There it was again. Griffin looked around hopelessly. This was no coincidence. It wasn't the wind either.

"Listen…" Griffin pricked his ears up and closed his eyes. Luna just gave him an annoyed look.

"My name is Zephyr…Keeper of the…Spire…" Griffin gasped. His mother told him about Zephyr and how he helped her and Shade in their path to Hibernaculum. She described him as a strange old bat with pure white fur; she also said that he could see into the past and even the future. Griffin could not believe even his own mother when he heard this. It wasn't possible – how could you see into events that did not even happen yet? Or even events that happened in the past?

Griffin now felt disappointed. Their migration day was only a couple weeks away and Marina said that he would meet Zephyr on the way to Hibernaculum. He was so eager to meet him; even hearing his voice in the wind wasn't enough, but how did he even get his voice all the way from the Spire to where they were right now? It was too far away!

"I am sure you know much about me, for your mother is Marina Brightwing, who has surely met me before…and Shade Silverwing as well…you…are their son…correct?"

"Yes." Griffin said, not certain if he could even hear him.

"I know what situation you are in right now. Nocturna's powers are finally at wake, and she has chosen you, along with others, to stop Zotz from faultlessly fulfilling his plans of world domination…"

"But…how do you know-"

"I am sure your mother has told you what kind of powers I have, Griffin. Now then, I am here to tell you of the dangers that you are about the face. Without my lead, you may not come out of the pyramid alive. Griffin, please take me to your father…"

"Can't you speak to him?"

"No…" This response confused Griffin.

"W-why not?"

"Even I do not know the answer. Something about him is preventing me from speaking to him this way. I need a life inside somebody if I want to talk with him or her. That is the rule…"

"But my Dad is alive!"

"I am aware…please take me to him Griffin. I will speak to him from your body…" Griffin nodded and without hesitation, took off from his roost towards Kaiser's dwelling.

"Griffin, where do you think you are going!? Ugh!!" Luna said angrily as she followed Griffin's lead.

"Dad, Dad!" Griffin called out to his father who was still roosted with Stellar and Kaiser. Shade lit from his roost and flew up to his son.

"What is the matter, Griffin?"

"Dad, we have to land for a minute." Griffin and Shade slowly hovered to the ground and landed. Stellar and Kaiser only stared in confusion.

"Griffin…what is it??"

"Dad, someone has to speak to you. Listen." Griffin said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Zephyr's voice said.

"Yes." Griffin said softly. Suddenly he felt his throat fill with air, as if he was taking the deepest breath of his life. Zephyr's voice started to come out of him.

"Shade Silverwing." Griffin said, but it wasn't really his voice. Shade widened his eyes in shock. He was very familiar with this frail voice.

"Z-Zephyr? Is that really you?" Shade asked, taking a step towards Griffin. Griffin folded his arms and gave a smug grin.

"It has been a while, Shade. Let me tell you that I know everything that you have done these past years."

"I know that…wait…even in the Und-"

"Yes. These ears are magnificent aren't they?" Zephyr said, Griffin poking his ears with his claw.

"I didn't really want you to know what happened…"

"I am sorry, Shade, but I was curious. I saw all that happened – your great love for Griffin, compelling you to sacrifice yourself for his and his friend's life. You did a great deed down there." Shade just crossed his arms and glared. Griffin sighed.

"Shade, I must tell you, when you went through the Tree, something weird happened."

"What?"

"My vision went blurry and I couldn't really contact you anymore. I know you were dead, and that you came back to life, but I still just could not contact you the way I did before – by means of the winds. I do not know why, so do not even ask.

This is probably why Nocturna chose you – because of your great amount of courage and love. She knew that you were the very one that was able enough to help her stop Zotz. And that sword you carry. The reason you can swing it with ease…is because it is a part of you. It is so deeply attached to your spirit that you can even withstand its great weight." Shade was a bit puzzled.

"Well that would explain why it came out of me…"

"It…came out of you?"

"Yes. I think that Nocturna's power that she has given to me is also the reason I can carry the sword so easily."

"Maybe, Shade, just maybe…now I must tell you about what you are about to face. Demons were born inside the pyramid of the Vampyrum Spectrum. Spirits of these demons took over the bodies of original soldiers and transformed them into disgustingly mutated creatures. You have already witnessed one type, and those will be the most common type as well.

There are more powerful demons under Goth's command. They have a different appearance and body which makes them capable of having an advantage over a certain physical status such as speed, power, endurance. That sword of yours may be the only way you can defeat them all. I do not know what Zotz is really planning for you, but it will not be pretty and will NOT be predictable." Shade found himself sweating a bit. He looked at the long sword that sat in his grasp. This sword held great power – he knew that, but was it able to do even greater things?

"Zotz created these creatures for one obvious purpose: to prevent you from stopping the ritual once again. This journey of yours, Shade, will be a challenge. You must not let Goth raise Zotz into the earth once again. Let Nocturna's power guide you, and her intentions…never lose your hope…good…bye…" his voice trailed off and Griffin kneeled down and panted heavily. Shade ran over to his son and embraced him.

"Thank you, Griffin. I thought I would never hear from the albino again." Griffin looked up at his father and smiled.

In a few hours, everyone had gathered together in Kaiser's dwelling and was fully prepared to set off into the perilous fight that awaited them.

"We must head back to Statue Haven. Cortez, the rat king, is currently waiting for us." Shade commanded. Everybody fully understood and started their journey back to Statue Haven hastily, not wanting the gruff rat king to become impatient. Shade flew by his mate and son closely. He knew that this journey would not only be hazardous to him, but especially his loved ones as well. He had to protect them with all his heart, for he did not want his family to be broken again, especially not by hideous creatures.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Stone Hold

Cassiel Silverwing was hunting for insects in the forest surrounding Stone Hold, the roost for the Silverwing colony males, a very large and comfortable cavern. Everybody was expecting their mates and children from Tree Haven to meet them when the moon would rise again. Everyone was also waiting for the Silverwing colony's elder, Ariel, to arrive in order for the entire colony to be reunited to migrate to the south. However, with Shade absent from Stone Hold, it was uncomfortably quiet. No one knew whether Shade lived to find his son or not.

Cassiel had been very concentrative ever since Shade left the males. He barely spoke to anybody and could only hope to himself constantly that his son was not in danger or hurt in any way, although he knew that it had been a very long time and yet Shade still did not arrive back safely from wherever he went. Many times he felt that his son was in severe danger, yet his hope built up in time.

Last year his mate, Ariel, tired her best to give him hope, but still he could not hold a conversation very well and could only dwell painfully in the haunting thoughts that swam around in his head. He finally met his grandson, Griffin, and Shade's mate, Marina, two years ago. Griffin told Cassiel about his entire journey in the horrid underworld and how Shade gave his life for him and his friend, Luna.

From then on, Cassiel fell into a void of devastation and sorrow for a whole year, Cassiel keeping the horrible news to himself, and well as Ariel. However, he still felt Shade's presence and had a feeling that he was not really gone after all. This strange feeling lasted for another several months, then Chinook, messenger of the Silverwing colony and "brother" of Shade Silverwing happily reported to Cassiel that he saw Shade nearby Tree Haven, alive.

Although the great news somewhat cured Cassiel of his depression, the thoughts in his head still remained. He had a painful feeling in his stomach that Shade was still in danger somehow, and he could not reach out to help his son. Still Cassiel kept the news to himself.

Cassiel soon ate his fill and roosted on a tree just next to Stone Hold. Chinook saw him from inside the cozy cavern and roosted next to him falteringly.

"At least Shade is coming with his family, hm?" he said playfully to a pensive Cassiel. Cassiel let out a grunt, nodded with a weak smile and did not look at Chinook. Chinook smiled back. This was the first time he had heard Cassiel let out a sound in months.

"I do feel funny though," Cassiel responded ruefully. Chinook gave him a puzzled expression and cocked his head.

"Whatta you mean?"

"Shade. I don't think he is coming."

"You're letting your head give you doubt again, Cassiel – just like last time. Didn't we tell you over and over not to do that?" Chinook said, poking Cassiel's head with his claw gently. "Come on, you know I'm honest. That's a main key to being a messenger, you know? Shade is coming, don't worry." Chinook nudged Cassiel desperately trying to cheer him up. Cassiel eyed Chinook with a seemingly brighter smile.

"You are right. Shade just may come." He said. Chinook gave a sarcastic sigh and flew back into Stone Hold with Cassiel behind his tail.

The very next night, all the male bats stood as a crowd in front of Stone Hold, anxiously waiting for their families to arrive. The most anxious of all was Cassiel. After two years, finally he could meet his son again. He did not know it, but a big grin was planted on his face. Chinook came from behind him and patted his shoulder heartily.

"Hey there, sunshine. Can't wait to meet your family?"

"Hardly," said Cassiel, his grin not leaving his face even when he talked. He could see the Silverwings flying towards the waiting males at an exuberant pace with Ariel leading them. The first to rise and fly to the Silverwings was Cassiel, and then others quickly started to follow Cassiel's lead and flew toward their mates and children. In a matter of minutes the entire colony reunited happily and gathered into Stone Hold to rest briefly. Cassiel and Ariel nuzzled each other lovingly in Stone Hold.

"Where…is Shade and his family?" Cassiel asked. When Ariel bowed her head sorrowfully, Cassiel felt like somebody knocked the air out of his lungs completely. His heart felt as cold as ice. He frowned and knew something had happened.

"Cassiel, it is a long story. Our son is the One the prophecies of Nocturna states." Cassiel gasped quietly and stared at Ariel, completely baffled at what he just heard.

"You mean to say that, Shade is the very Warrior of Nocturna?" Ariel nodded slowly. "How can this be? Out of every bat in the world, Shade had to be chosen."

"Well, Cassiel, Shade has saved the world and fulfilled the Promise. Who else would Nocturna judge truthfully?"

"You may be right, but what about…"

"Both of them are chosen ones as well. They will obviously not be migrating with us either, as well as-" Ariel had a forlorn look in her eyes. "Stay here for a second. I must talk with someone." Cassiel nodded in understanding, but felt extremely uncomfortable. Where were Shade and his family anyways? Ariel spread her wings and took off to roost next to a female bat beside a strong-looking male, hugging each other with confused looks in their faces. The female noticed Ariel perch next to them.

"Ariel Silverwing, what is it?"

"Hello, Roma. I am sure you do not know where your child, Luna, is?"

"Yes, we had to leave without her. She never came back to me to tell where she was going." Roma said, her eyes starting to get teary. Ariel placed her claw on Roma's back.

"Luna is one of the chosen stated in the prophecies of Nocturna." Roma and her mate stared at Ariel in complete bewilderment.

"Why our daughter? Why is she chosen?" The male asked Ariel.

"I am wondering about that as well. Luna must have some relation with another chosen one. Otherwise, she has not accomplished anything worthy of Nocturna's trust." Ariel explained hastily. Roma placed her head on her mate's chest as he wrapped her in his wings.

"You are a strong bat, Roma, as well as you, Julius. Keep your hopes up. She is protected by Nocturna's wings and I am sure that she will return to you in one piece." Roma nodded her head in thanks and smiled as she cuddled against Julius and fell asleep peacefully. Julius and Ariel smiled at each other, Julius nodding in thanks as well. Ariel nodded back and lit from her roost and flew back to Cassiel, who was fast asleep. She perched next to her mate and nuzzled his neck softly with her nose.

"Goodnight, Cassiel." She said just before she fell into a deep sleep.

When the moon took over the skies once again, the Silverwing colony prepared for the next flight that would lead to the next landmark, the barn. The entire colony was gathered in a circle in the middle of Stone Hold.

"Silverwings!" Ariel started. "Please make sure you have found your mate and your child. We shall head on to our next landmark in just a few moments. Remember to stay together and not wander off for any reason. Get ready, now." In a few seconds Ariel lifted a wing and lit from her roost and out the cavern, the colony flying behind her.

The colony made an opposite turn, facing south, and started to fly at a leisurely pace over the vast, blue ocean below them, painted a streak of white on the horizon by the moonlight. Cassiel beat his wings at an abnormal pace, frustrated by the confusion in his head. He never understood the prophecies fully anyway. What would really happen to Shade? He noticed Chinook hovering skillfully beside him.

"Don't lose that smile. You pretty much made the whole colony happy." Chinook reminded Cassiel as he beat his wings faster, catching up with Ariel. Cassiel could not help but let out a laugh, following with a new smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Shadow's Determination

It was dawn in the Southern Jungles. The still, humid air wavered around the canopy of thick trees and the sounds of loudly buzzing insects filled the air. The atmosphere smelled pungently of bitter toxins, animal droppings, and ripe fruit, just as it always did. This was the Vampyrums' hunting time, and thousands of them burst out of the central Mayan pyramid of the jungle, hunting for small animals to feast upon. The colony flew in a gallant single file line and swept over the thick forest like a front of storm clouds closing in over a helpless town.

Selene was not hungry. Instead of hunting with her brother, she was chasing the unusual insects of the jungle just for fun. A beetle was fluttering away from Selene in a panic, but Selene swept her claw at the insect, knocking it down awkwardly into the bushes. Selene laughed triumphantly and spotted Shadow, sitting next to a tree. Selene made a sinister smile on her face and flew over to Shadow. He noticed her and growled to himself, rudely looking away.

"Hey Shadow. Why aren't you hunting with father?" she asked him breezily. Shadow scoffed.

"Not hungry," he replied. Selene shook her head pitifully.

"Do not tell me you are still angry about that practice fight. You know you have never won against me, so why is this one any different?" she said with a sigh.

"I had you!" he hissed at her. Selene just grunted.

"No chance! It was only a practice fight anyway. Don't get so worked up over it. Didn't mother just tell you to keep practicing?" Selene impatiently said. Shadow grunted back sharply.

"You are improving, Shadow. You just don't realize it."

"I say I will improve when I finally defeat you! And I will one day." Shadow said. "You embarrass me when I lose to you," he added. Selene just shook her head.

"Then you have to try harder. To tell you the truth, you are just way too slow and rely too much on your power." Selene replied. Shadow hissed angrily at Selene.

"I will get better. You will see." Shadow said hoarsely. Selene let out a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe I will," she said, and she flew off into the trees once again. Shadow watched her go grudgingly and slammed his claw onto the tree he leaned on, leaving a noticeable dent on the bark.

"Why is she always better than me?! What do I have to do??" he shouted to himself in frustration. His head felt feverishly hot and his anger caused him to recklessly say: "When the chosen ones get here, I'll rip them apart!"

Goth and Phoenix flew side-by-side, hunting with several other Vampyrum. For a while now, the two vampire bats did not say a word to each other. Goth then turned his head and looked at Phoenix for a short moment. She, of course, noticed this, but did not look back at Goth.

"Honey, there's a tree," she said passively.

"What?"

BAM!! Goth smashed recklessly into a tree and slumped to the ground painfully.

"Do not tell me that a single tree is going to stop you from getting your dinner," Phoenix said in a mocking voice from above and started flying away.

"You…" Goth spoke out weakly with a groan. He got up and shook the dirt off of him.

"I hate you, I hate you," he growled as he took off to catch up with her. He eventually did and noticed that she slowed down so that he could reach her. Goth knew that this was a sign of a personal conversation that was about to form between them. He also noticed that Phoenix had a worried look on her face.

"What is the matter with you?" Goth snapped at her. A silent moment passed by and it took a while for Phoenix to reply.

"It's about our children," she finally said. "Actually, Shadow. His determination to beat Selene is so great; I fear he may do something to really injure her. I'm worried."

"Why would you worry for them? I've never seen you with that kind of attitude." Goth said.

"These are our children, Goth. You are the father and I am the mother. We must work together at this and our responsibility for them must be great." Phoenix stated. "I think the question is, why don't you care?"

"I just do not! Those two can take care of themselves, I'm very sure of it." Goth snapped. Phoenix just looked away.

"Goth, we have to do something," she simply said. Goth rolled his eyes and looked away too, but he could understand how she felt; just a little.

"Train Shadow harder and longer, and make sure he does very well. He wants to win, and that is all he wants. He won't stop pursuing this goal of his. He won't listen to me when I say that losing in a practice fight isn't everything. We have to go his way for now." Phoenix said ruefully. Goth spat. He did not like the idea of training Shadow in longer periods of time. Shadow often complained about body aches during training or about not being able to use a certain technique correctly, but if he wanted Shadow to become stronger and more satisfied, he just had to do it. The heir to the throne of the entire Vampyrum Spectrum species would not be what Shadow was at the current moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The "Serpent"

As Shade and his party flew back to Statue Haven, the rats prepared their biggest raft under the statue in the sewer-way. As soon as they reached Statue Haven, the rats came out of a pipe entrance from the base of the statue's foot and eventually gathered everyone and descended back into the sewers.

"Ew! Gross! What is that horrible smell??" Luna shouted in absolute disgust. The smell of the sewers was so pungent that Luna nearly retched and covered her mouth. Cortez laughed hoarsely.

"I'm not exactly surprised by that response. I know you bats are not used to this smell." Marina stepped up proudly.

"Except me and boy wonder here," she said, winking at Shade, who blushed and scratched his neck. Cortez smiled and jumped onto the powerful wooden raft. Shade was overwhelmed by the rafts' size. It seemed to fit about forty bats perfectly if they all lied on their bellies.

Soon everybody walked onto the sturdy raft and two rat guards controlling the boat cut the ropes from which the raft was held still and the raft wafted down the sewers, the gently moving water helping it to move at a smooth pace.

"It's been a long day," Nethanel said to Shade, "You all should get some sleep. This trip will not be very short." Shade nodded in agreement and lied down on his stomach, and peacefully drifted into a deep sleep.

Disappointingly, Shade woke up immediately after he felt something bump against the raft roughly. Rats paced quickly around the raft in a panic, looking for whatever was terrorizing the boat. Cortez, Nethanel, and other rats were shaking everyone out of their sleep and were preparing for the danger that encountered them. Shade quickly jumped onto his feet and looked around in puzzlement.

"What's happening?" Shade asked tiredly. Nethanel heard Shade and ran up to him, wiping sweat off of his forehead and panting heavily.

"Something struck our boat, but we can't figure what it was," Nethanel stated hurriedly. Suddenly, the raft jerked itself straight at the wall. Shade walked over to the edge of the raft steadily, looking closely at the dirty water. A slender, snake-like creature was swimming below the raft in a transverse maneuvering, planning its next attack. Shade picked up his blade, which was seated by the edge of the raft, and concentrated on the snake-like creature, which soon disappeared like vapor in the smoky water. Shade blinked and grunted in frustration.

The raft then started to rumble violently and the once gentle waters became tumultuous and rough. The longer the quake had lasted, the more frantic everyone was. Shade looked behind him and could see Marina, Griffin, Luna, and Stellar standing as still as statues, remaining completely alert to their surroundings. All of a sudden, the sewer waters exploded in front of the boat, sending the raft in mid-air. The boat landed sloppily and roughly on the waters and everyone lost their balance and fell on all fours.

The snake lifted its head out of the water and sunk its teeth into the side of the raft, tugging on it in attempt to flip it over. Before anyone could act, another snake creature emerged from the water, sending a deluge onto the raft, soaking everybody.

"What is that thing??" Cortez shouted, pointing at the visible body of the serpent creature as it opened its mouth slowly and hissed.

"Whatever it is, it yearns to kill us." Shade stated simply, making a stance and pointing his blade directly at the wading serpent, its tongue lolling in and out rapidly. Suddenly, it snatched a rat guard by the tail with its mouth and lifted the rat away and in the air.

"Help me!" the guard screamed in anguish as he thrashed around hopelessly. From behind, Nethanel lifted a harpoon from a pile of boat accessories and tossed it point blank at the snake's eye. The harpoon pierced the eye with a sickening squelching sound and blood poured out as the creature screeched in pain. It opened its mouth and the rat guard was dropped onto the raft, landing hard on his back. Other rat guards dragged him over to the edge to rest. The serpent made a final screech and submerged quickly under the water to recover its injury.

"They will keep trying to kill us! We have to think of a way to kill them once and for all!" Stellar said. The first snake's head appeared over the surface and it started to chew vigorously on the raft's side. Griffin noticed and, without a second thought, stamped his foot on the snake's head roughly several times, the last blow catching the snake's right eye. The snake shook its scaly head in pain and made a loud screech, sending Griffin backwards and causing him to fall on his back. Luna went to him and helped lift him on his feet again. Griffin nodded to her with thanks.

While the serpent whipped its head around, screeching loudly, Shade leaped onto its head with his massive sword in hand. He dug his left claw into the snake's scales to keep his stature in a good enough position to attack. After a few bucks of the snake's body, Shade lifted his sword and plunged the deadly blade into the serpent's head, causing blood to start spraying out of the wound. As if blind, the snake started to wildly thrash about, hitting the wall behind it uncontrollably following with high-pitched screams of agony. The serpent then eventually sank under the depths of the dark, rippling waters. Shade jumped off of the serpent just in time and landed hard on the raft, his sword landing next to him. Marina bent over Shade and helped him to stand up.

"There's still one left!" Nathanel said, holding his chest and breathing heavily. The waters eventually became gentle again and the vibrations around the raft halted. Everybody on the raft became confused and looked over the edges of the boat carefully, seeing nothing within the dark water.

"I know it is still alive," Cortez snorted. "It's only planning its next attack!" Everyone remained silent and still, waiting for the other serpent to appear.

The raft started to lean forward slowly and panic arose again. The serpent was pushing the raft from the underside. Cortez was hot with anger and could not take any more of the situation. He stamped his foot and pointed to his son.

"Nethanel, give me your harpoon." He demanded. Nethanel ran over to Cortez without question and gave him his rusted harpoon weapon. Cortez then walked over to the edge of the raft and clearly saw the snake's exposed head, pushing the raft higher. With a massive battle cry, Cortez leaped onto the sinewy head and thrust the spear gallantly into the skull. The raft fell back to its original position and the force caused everyone to stumble. Cortez dug deeper and deeper into the snake's head as it screeched in agony, thrashing around in frenzy. The snake whirled its body around, swinging Cortez like a rag doll, yet he still held on to the harpoon that sunk even deeper in the head, causing blood to flow out. Nethanel put his hand over his mouth and widened his eyes in horror.

Trembling with hopelessness, Nethanel yelled out, "Father! Someone help him!" However, no one could do anything but watch Cortez helplessly as he still held on to the whirling serpent. Suddenly, the snake stopped and toppled over lifelessly into its watery grave, bringing Cortez down with it. Nethanel shouted out in terror and leaned over to the edge and peered to where his father sunk. Everyone did the same and all was silent in the sewers except for the running waters. For a long moment nothing happened, and then finally, Cortez emerged from the water, spluttering and sucking in air heavily. He flapped his arms against the water pitifully, attempting to stay afloat. Shade looked around and spotted a long rope on the raft and picked it up quickly. He calculated the length of the rope and the length from the edge of the raft to Cortez's body and grunted in satisfaction. Swinging the rope behind him, he threw the rope to Cortez who grabbed it just in time. Several had to pull the rope with Shade because the moving water made the process difficult.

Eventually, Cortez lied on his back on the raft. His fur with completely soaked and he spit out water as Marina pushed against her clenched fist against his upper stomach. Cortez gave out one final cough and sat up. He shook his head and looked at his son who sat beside him, smiling.

"That was a very brave thing you have done, father." Nethanel pointed out. Cortez spat.

"I've done braver things." Cortez blurted out, eyeing Shade. Everyone on board laughed in response.

"That is it? That is one of the abominations you talked about?" Cortez asked Shade, wrapped in a small article of cloth. Shade nodded ruefully and scratched his ear.

"I am pretty sure it was, judging by its revolting presence." Shade said. Luna let out a burst of air and groaned.

"Not to mention its smell," Luna said. "If I have to face another dirty monster like that I will puke my guts out." Shade and Cortez laughed in agreement.

"This one may not have been a challenge but this is only the beginning. When we get into the pyramid, things just may turn into hell." Shade said in an assuring tone. "This is a very small army, and even with this weapon of mine I am very sure that this entire mission will require all of our power."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Final Preparation

Goth sat passively on his vine-ridden throne, his fist on his chin, thinking about good battle strategies that he would use against the upcoming army. A week has passed and throughout the week, he and his colony had successfully caught one thousand victims, imprisoning them in stone cells inside the "bone room" and keeping them there until Zotz signaled the next eclipse. Goth also began to train his son excessively. Shadow surprisingly never complained anymore about fatigue or his bruised body after hard training. Soon, Shadow became a very skilled fighter and even defeated Selene in practice training, teasing her after every fight with great energy. Goth knew that he would definitely be worthy of becoming a great and powerful leader to the throne.

A strong breeze formed around Goth's throne room and the air became tense with the presence of a supernatural being. Goth remained immovable and sighed.

"What is it, my Lord?" Goth asked without moving his view.

"The bats are arriving to the pyramid at this very moment. You must prepare at a quick pace. Remember to take advantage of their guile and stealthy actions aided by their rat allies. Start the sacrifices when the sun is shining bright in the sky with its entire splendor. Do not fail this ritual once again." Zotz hissed, his voice reverberating around the room. Goth nearly jumped out of the stone throne.

"Coming at a time like this? They plan to end it early I see. Their weak little god is handing them a nice guide to have them here at perfect timing…" Goth said to himself. He stared out of a large hole on the wall behind him and saw the sun beginning to rise over the horizon, carrying with it a pink-orange tint to the skies. Maybe he could make the sacrifices before they would even arrive in the pyramid. The demons underground would either kill them decisively or slow them down greatly.

In the room that stood on the summit of the pyramid, thousands of Vampyrum soldiers hung from wooden piers on the ceiling, centered over Goth, who stood straight and mightily on the stone floor. Goth lifted his head and stared out into the pink sky outside of the entranceway, his eyes flashing with dignity and confidence. He lifted his head even higher and viewed his gallant army.

"The time we make the sacrifices treads nearer! If you see any hostile trespasser in our midst, make sure he never sees the moon. Our lord, Cama Zotz, has made it perfectly clear that everything must go out as planned, or else we may never be forgiven! For that reason, we must give no mercy and we must be haste with the ritual to kill the sun! The party of chosen ones is greatly powerful with the strength of a god inside of them! Make every means necessary to prevent them from getting in our way!" Goth picked up the large, metal ring that lied beside him and lifted it over his head. The ring shined beautifully against the sun's rays. "In just a few hours, we will _complete_ this final ritual. _For Zotz_!!" Goth shouted, followed by the loud rustling of the soldiers' wings and shouts of cheer and determination. Goth grinned and then went to the sacrificing chamber where Phoenix, Shadow, and Selene waited. Goth set the ring in front of the protruding stone, marked with a circular depression that the ring would fit perfectly into.

"They are underground. Not only that, but Zotz's works are being processed from below as well. If it doesn't kill them, we will." Goth said darkly. "I'm depending on you all." Phoenix snorted in response.

"Father," Selene started. "What about them?" Goth nodded understandingly.

"They are already down there, taking their positions firmly. Those fools shall not withstand the power of Lord Zotz. Not even with the help of their pathetic god." Goth stated hotly. Phoenix snorted again sarcastically.

"You must enjoy depending on Zotz," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" he snapped at her.

"Goth, are you sure you aren't using Zotz? Are you planning something secretly?" Phoenix said following with silence. Goth was taken back but he regained his posture.

"Of course I'm not doing such a thing. You are suggesting I have the power? Don't be ridiculous," Goth said, laughing and shaking his head. "Enough with the questions."

He eyed Shadow and Selene. "We must take our positions as well. You two know what to do." Both of them nodded and flew into a snug hole on the corner of the chamber. Goth looked up at the ceiling and eyed the circular hole that stood over the Stone. No sign of the sun just yet; he knew it was near.

The hole led into a small horizontal tunnelway that was so narrow that Shadow and Selene had to crawl flat on their bellies. They skittered to the end of the tunnel without difficulty and flew into a square room scattered with dead plants and piled, square-shaped rocks. Another larger hole was placed on the front wall. Selene flew towards the hole, but stopped and noticed that Shadow was not behind her. Instead, he was standing on the floor, his head bowed. Selene snorted and flew next to her brother. Shadow sighed and looked at his sister directly in the eyes.

"One more match, Selene," he said with a glistening look of determination in his eyes. Before Selene could speak, Shadow interrupted, "We have plenty of time."

Selene made a menacing grin on her face and nodded. Selene hovered to the ground in front of Shadow and the two kept their eyes tied as they slowly walked away from each other slowly. Shadow's mouth formed an evil smile as he positioned himself into a fighting stance. Selene's smiled formed into a concerned frown. Shadow never looked so concentrative. Suddenly, Shadow sprang and pounced at Selene. The attack was so fast that Selene could not even move a muscle. Shadow snarled fiercely as his claw smashed against Selene's chest, sending her sprawling backwards. Her body thumped hard against the brick wall from behind and she hit the floor painfully. Shadow felt something inside of him – something he yearned for a long time. The serene felling of victory overwhelmed every part of his body and suddenly, a bloodlust raged in his head. Shadow could no longer see Selene as his sister any longer. A glowing red light emanated from both of Shadow's eyes and he started to growl uncontrollably, foam forming in his mouth. Selene coughed up a bit of blood and weakly stood up. She gasped once she saw Shadow's demon-like state, and in a split second, he started to pounce at her once again. Selene jumped quickly to the side and Shadow's deadly claw was buried into the brick wall. Selene scrambled to her feet and saw that Shadow was vulnerable and pounced at his in return. Before she could land a kick at Shadow's side, Shadow's other claw fastened around Selene's outstretched leg in midair. Selen's body fell clumsily and her head hit the floor, her leg still hanging by Shadow's grasp. As she hung hopelessly, Shadow pulled his stuck claw free and clenched it into a fist. Selene struggled to get free of his grasp, but Shadow swung his fist and hit Selene's unprotected belly multiple times. Selene cried out in anguish when Shadow delivered a final, devastating punch to the stomach and flung her mangled body onto the floor. Shadow pinned both Selene's arms to the ground. She had tears matting her face and whimpered as Shadow opened his jaws, ready to plunge into her chest and to take out her heart. Suddenly, Shadow regained his normal look and made an expression of surprise. Selene kicked Shadow off of her and kneeled with her head bowed, crying bitterly. Shadow slowly got up and stared at the ground in disbelief. What happened to him? Selene wiped her eyes and sniffed as she stood up and walked over to her brother clumsily. She landed a hard kick at Shadow's belly and knocked him down.

"You idiot! What is wrong with you?? Am I just a mere figure of prey to you??" Selene screamed at his face. "Not only did you nearly kill me, but you've beaten to the point where I can't fight!" Shadow grimaced as he lay on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said blankly. Selene was taken back – she never heard Shadow apologize before. "Something must have possessed me. It may be one of the demon spirits down here. We have to…be careful." Selene rubbed her bruised belly in pain.

"Yeah, you had better be sorry, Shadow. You let yourself go by releasing your bloodlust. You are too reckless." Selene said, following with a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry." Shadow repeated.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Within Zotz

The raft was tied against the end of the sewerway, and what the crew saw before them was a taste of the dark powers under Goth's control. The end of the sewer path opened up into a large room that was covered with what looked and smelled of blood and odd, pulsating tendrils hugged everything – the walls, floors, even the ceiling. Shade looked at the vines is pure disgust as they throbbed. He heard Luna whimper weakly from behind. Cortez stepped inside a few paces and pointed to the raft without taking his eyes away from the horrible sight. The rat guards nodded and hastily ran back to the raft, crying out with relief. Cortez grunted in attempt to expose bravery, but his voice broke in the end.

"This place cannot be real." Cortez managed to say. Shade wielded his blade cautiously and took a single step into the mutated room. He felt a tendril squish against his claw, and a sickening squelching sound was heard. Shade looked below at the bloody floor and could faintly see the very blood moving around slowly.

"Come on, guys." Shade said to the others quietly. In a short time, everyone started to amble carefully across the mutated room, keeping themselves completely alert. Griffin and Luna walked very close to each other fearfully and Luna grabbed Griffin's claw as they walked and gave out a faint whimper. Both of them huddled up together and proceeded to walk. A sudden cracking noise caused the group to look around in a frenzied panic. The veins of the floor started to snap and slowly arise from the ground as a snake does. Shade felt something on his legs and saw bloody veins wrapping themselves around his lower body slowly. Shade cried out and could see that everyone else was being tangled as well. Just momentarily they noticed and their cries of despair started to echo across the bloody room. Shade attempted to wretch free from the veins, but they grabbed him too tightly and he was near immobile. The tendrils soon reached his belly and wrapped around his arms at lightning speed. Shade was unable to move even the slightest and there was almost nothing he could do. They soon started to reach his neck and then eventually, his face. He was not only paralyzed, but the veins were squeezing him – squeezing the life out of him. The last sound he could hear were the cries of his allies, but the most noticeable of the voices, Marina and Griffin's. Shade felt despair build up so swiftly inside that he cried, but with no tears. As he wept with hopelessness, his vision started to get blurry, and he could not hear anything – not even his heartbeat or his breathing. Shade was completely unable to cast out any echo waves because of the snaky tendrils, squeezing him even harder. Shade felt some of his bones pop. He tried to breath, but now his chest was being embraced so hard that he could not let in breath to his lungs – no air. Shade felt like his eyes were just about ready to pop out and he effortlessly fell to the ground flat on his face. His eyes stayed open and Shade could almost feel the organs inside of him move, but none really did – not even his heart. No heartbeat – it meant he was supposed to be dead, but the pain only kept getting worse. For a second, Shade could even hear another voice from _inside_ of his cry out in pain and rage. Just after the voice faded away instantly, a power surged suddenly coursed through Shade's body. His eyes glowed bright with a blue-whitish tint and he started to growl viciously. Shade felt his arms moving, the hidden power within him crushing the force of the veins, pushing them away. They started to loosen; Shade breathed in air hungrily; he felt power revived in him. The veins ripped noisily and messily, freeing Shade from their grasp, blood splattering the floor all around him. Shade knelt down weakly and saw the others who were tangled completely by the veins. Shade simply lifted his claw and his eyes illuminated more brightly. The veins around his allies loosened and ripped apart involuntarily.

Marina was the first to move and stand up after a while. She eyed Shade, who was lying on his stomach, unconscious. Marina cried out in surprise and ran over to Shade's mangled body and started to shake him roughly.

"Shade, are you okay? Please wake up!" she repeated as she shook his body without halting. Shade moaned and shuffled around, lifting himself onto his knees. His head was bowed and he put his claw on his head as if he had an extreme headache. Marina knelt over him and looked under Shade's head to see his face. Almost instantly, Marina gasped and shuffled back a pace. Shade looked at her with dimly glowing eyes and he opened his mouth and remained still for a few seconds as if hesitating to say something.

"I tried…" Shade said, but it was not his own voice. An exhausted female voice came out of his mouth. Shade shook his head and the dim glow in his eyes faded out completely and he gasped and coughed a couple of times. Marina laid her hand on Shade's shoulder and he looked up at her again with his own eyes.

"Marina, you're okay." Shade said, relieved. Marina eyed him puzzlingly. What was that female voice that came out of him? Was he still unconscious at the time? Marina flung herself away from her thoughts and just embraced Shade lovingly.

"Other than getting my bones nearly crushed into powder. What happened?" she asked. Shade looked away and sighed.

"Right now, we must help everybody else, quickly." Shade stated with a solid tone of voice.

Fortunately, no one was dead, but Cortez was injured badly by the tendrils and was quickly carried back to the raft by his rat guards. Everyone gathered around Cortez's body, Nethanel knelt beside him.

"Both of my legs are broken," Cortez just laughed. "Can't believe I did not even get that far." Shade knelt down and eyed Cortez.

"You don't need to redeem yourself in any way. You were compassionate enough to take us here in the first place. That is all that really matters." He said. Cortez just snorted.

"Dad," Nethanel started hesitantly, "let me stay with you! I can help-" Cortez interrupted Nethanel, placing his paw over his son's mouth.

"You chose to help Shade, so help Shade," he said finally. Nethanel looked away in disappointment, but nodded in understanding. Shade winked at Cortez.

"Stay here and rest. We will take care of this situation." Shade stated. He turned his head to the reclining group. "Everybody ready?" he said to the resting bats. Everyone nodded but Griffin, who was shivering uncontrollably and bowing his head in embarrassment. Shade smiled at his son warmly and put his claw on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly, "it's always fine to be scared." Griffin chuckled and looked up at his father with a glint of determination.

"But doing it anyway…" Griffin thought to himself, finishing his father's remarkable statement.

Now that the tendrils had disappeared completely, the room was safe to tread through. When the group finally reached the end, they saw two square-shaped holes on the wall that a normal bat could easily fit through. Without any other place to go, Shade decided that they had to go through.

"Stellar, Luna, go into the second hole. I'll stick with my family. Nethanel, you come too." Stellar nodded and the two obediently flew into the hole as instructed. Before Luna went in, she made one last look of concern at Griffin and then slipped in. A brief pause filled the huge room and then Shade nodded to Marina and Griffin, grunting to get their attention, and flew into the hole. He began to crawl deeper into the darkness and heard Marina, Griffin, and Nethanel skittering behind. After a few minutes of crawling, Shade finally reached the end, blew on his aching claws and flew out. Using his echo vision, he saw before him a silvery vision of a dark stone corridor. Marina and Griffin hovered behind, investigating the hall as well. A hesitant pause took over Shade, but he eventually began to fly slowly into the unwelcoming darkness. Marina and Griffin did the same and slowly flew behind Shade, constantly looking around in alertness. Nethanel was running close behind the group, trying to keep up with them. Shade looked around as he flew, noticing that some of the bricks of the walls stood out awkwardly.

Suddenly, he heard a loud gritting noise and turned his head to see a brick pushing itself back into the wall. The noise came again, only it was a multitude of them, and bricks started to shift positions, being pushed in or pulled out. In a matter of seconds, the walls were straight once again and no bricks stuck out. A quick and sudden silence followed, and then a sharp voice that entered Shade's ears abruptly.

"Quit hiding. You know you are going to reveal yourself sooner or later." The voice was like a whisper, but a shrill one. Shade shouted as his head pounded in pain. Shade fell to the floor, kneeling and putting his claws on his head.

"Shade??" Marina flew over to her mate and looked into his eyes, which were tightly shut. Shade snapped open his eyes, revealing brightly shining irises. Marina yelped in shock and fell back. The brightness of his eyes suddenly faded away instantly, and his eyes returned to normal. Griffin landed beside his father, and put his claws around his mouth in confusion. Marina sat up and crawled over to Shade again, sighing in awe when she saw that his eyes had returned to normal. "What is wrong with you?" Shade felt a trickle of sweat run down his face. Nethanel ran up to the scene, not letting out a word. He looked around the hall, his heart pounding with nervousness, bewildered at how the bricks suddenly moved.

"I don't know. I – I feel something here. Let's just keep going. We have no time to mope around any longer."

Stellar and Luna reached the end of their hole. Stellar peeped her head out and scanned the new room. She nearly yelped out in horror. Luna gasped from behind and shut her mouth immediately with her claw. The room was filled with more of the skin-less creatures. They were all over the place – on the floor, hanging on the ceiling, the walls. The two bats could hear a low groaning sound echoing across the hollow room. The creatures were fast asleep.

"Stellar, can we just go back? Please?" Luna whispered to Stellar with great fear. Stellar shook her head.

"It's Shade's orders that we split up and keep going. We need to check out the entirety of this pyramid." She explained, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"We are going to die if we try to go through! Our wings will make enough noise!" Luna hissed as quietly as she could. Stellar looked back sadly and took off from the hole. A whimper escaped from Luna's mouth as she saw Stellar flying away. Luna crawled to the edge of the hole and took off as well, her body feeling tense with every wing-beat she made.

The flight in the corridor was tense and lasted for a while, but still the two bats saw no sign of an end to this monster-ridden hall. The horrid smell of the creatures filled the room as well. Luna wanted desperately to retch in disgust, but she did her best to hold the air in her lungs. Stellar was revolted as well, but she did not even make a sound.

Luna started to cough. Very loudly. The smell of the hall was too much for her to handle. Stellar's heart skipped a beat with a jolt of pure horror. The air became strangely tightened and Stellar's forehead was burning with nervousness. She couldn't look back at Luna. Luna coughed one last time, and the echo was loud and clear, ringing through the hall. The two bats just hovered for a while, not daring to fly further. The monsters snored on. Luna felt so terrible that she just wanted to let herself be eaten by one of the creatures. She turned her head to find out the beasts were still within slumber. Stellar became completely alert and inspected the monsters' eyes carefully. With her echo vision, she caught the eyelid of a creature slowly rise. Stellar held her breath in agony.

"Fly!" she hissed to Luna hurriedly. Stellar flew as fast as her wings could manage, and Luna quickly followed behind. As soon as they made their move, every single monster awoke and jumped from their hiding places. Stellar and Luna careened and twisted in mid-air, dodging the claws of the beast that pursued them or attempted to grab them from the ceiling. The two bats stayed straight in the middle of the hall, knowing that flying in any other area would mean death. As they still dodged and beat their wings, they could finally catch sight of a wall at the end with their echo vision and beat their wings even faster. Just a few more hundred wing-beats.

"Please." Stellar kept repeating in her mind. The creatures started to growl loudly with anger as they could not capture their prey. Stellar saw a circular hole on the approaching wall, just large enough for them to fit into. Stellar dove in first with ease and Luna came second, but did not get into the hole without banging her knees painfully against the brick wall. The monsters were gaining very quickly with each second, and Stellar had to pull Luna in with all her might. Luna's legs were still sticking out, and the monsters approached with great speed. Stellar gave one last mighty tug and pulled Luna's legs in, accompanied by a creature's claw wrapped around Luna's left leg. Stellar clenched her teeth in anger and pulled as hard as she could. Luna was crying pitifully, kicking and kicking, trying to get loose of the monster. With a final kick, Luna managed to dig her foot claw into the monster's outstretched arm. The monster let out a screeching cry and let go. Stellar pulled again and Luna went deeper into the hole, just out of the creatures' reach. Outside the hole the monsters screeched and shouted in despair and complete disappointment, fluttering madly about the hall. Luna's face was matted with tears. She pressed her face against Stellar's belly, sobbing. Stellar sighed thankfully and wrapped the terrified Silverwing into her powerful crimson wings.

"You made it, Luna. That's all that matters right now."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Start of Repeated History

Orestes sat silent and still in the hollow of an old tree within the forest near Bridge City. He did not want to leave his fellow owls and bats alone in the Bridge, but as king and commander of the owl army, he had to stand by and direct strategies and make agreements with Luger in countless meetings. He was sick of it all. Orestes never knew being a king would be so hard, but he had to take his father's place. He was growing old and too frail to proceed with his occupation. Orestes wanted to give his father rest for the remainder of his life and took up the throne earlier than he should have. He felt this was the right thing to do, but he wasn't prepared, and was too straightforward in his thinking to realize it. Now he was stuck in a problem he wish would never have happened. Does history really have to repeat? The war of the Birds and the Beasts has returned for a second round. If the beasts won, the bats would be banished like in the past. Orestes wouldn't afford to give up the bats' freedom.

An owl messenger popped up in front of the hollow and was crestfallen to see his king so downhearted.

"Sire." The messenger started. Orestes looked up at him with pale yellow eyes. "Luger has set his army front for battle. Should I-" Orestes interrupted by lifting a wing and stood up with great posture. The messenger cleared the hollow to let the king out. Orestes rustled his wings for a short moment and flew out of the hole.

The battlefield was a huge clearing in the forest, mountains creating a borderline just north, their gray foggy caps signifying the horrifying situation taking place. Luger's soldiers, ranging to hundreds, were all set in neat, parallel lines, gazing with raging bloodlust at King Orestes as he walked with neat posture towards Luger, his own owl soldiers beginning to form their own neat parallel formations. Luger was in front of his massive legion, sitting casually in wait for Orestes's final decision. Orestes's messenger walked beside him, a look of equal solidness as his King. The owl king stood still in front of the casual wolf and stared at his hypnotic eyes, reflecting light from the moon that stood over the battlefield. A moment of pure silence overwhelmed the field as the two kings stared.

"Might I hear your final decision, King Orestes?" Luger said in a sarcastic formal manner. Orestes gave a deep breath and bowed his head for a short second.

"For the last time, you will not take away the bats' rightful freedom to live under any time of day or night. I won't let you take it away. Even if it means war, I'll fight for them." Luger was surprised but didn't make a flinch in his apathetic expression and instantly leaned his head forward and spit on Orestes's face. Orestes's messenger gasped in shock but the owl king did not lose his strong posture either. He only glared at the wolf with moving a muscle. The messenger owl quickly wiped the king's face with his wing gently. Once he finished, Orestes let out a grunt and turned his back, walking back to his soldiers, the messenger close behind and giving the wolf king a swift flick of his wing tauntingly.

Luger also walked back to his soldiers. One of the wolf generals stood in the front and noticed the wolf king walking towards him.

"Initiate your greatest strategies. I will assure you the entire owl army shall be destroyed, and the owls will lose power completely!" Luger said, and with that, he turned and started ambling towards the back of the soldier formation to glance at the upcoming battle.

Orestes also walked to the back of his soldiers' war positions to watch. One of the generals flew from the battle formations and landed beside his king.

"King Orestes, what do you suggest we do? The wolf king surely thinks his army will be the victor after he had done such a cowardly act."

"No need to worry about what he did. Like you said, it was a cowardly act." The king said, surprisingly retaining his solid expression. The general just smiled in response. "I want my army to fight with all their strength for what is right. We have what they don't: the ability to fly and most important of all, fire." The general was taken back.

"Fire, king? But, you had agreed to past king, Boreal that the owls would never use fire again! This forest would plunge into flames as well!" The owl king just smiled.

"That's why we have experience with this forbidden weapon, do we not?" Orestes asked. "We use it as our advantage. That is my final order."

Luger called out from behind his army, "Orestes, king of the owls! You have made your decision, and now it is time for you and your entire military unit to perish! Prepare for our fury!" He had no idea if Orestes had heard him, but he did not care. He knew the owls would perish anyhow. One of the generals ran up to the wolf king, out of breath and carrying a look of pure fright.

"King Luger, the sky, look!" Luger looked up and even he flinched in horror. Owls squadrons soared in the air over the treetop canopies with powerful sticks in their talons. Not just ordinary sticks, however; sticks carrying hungry flames. There were hundreds of the soldiers, each and every one holding the same sticks. They were advancing with great speed. Were they insane? They would put the entire battlefield on fire! But of course that would be their intentions in the first place.

"What an unbelievably cowardly strategy!" Luger only managed to say. He snarled in anger and hissed to the general, "Send the army! Kill them all! Quickly!" The general shouted the order without hesitation.

"ATTACK!" the general shouted. This was repeated among the soldiers in a wave of battle cries and stamping feet as the army rushed forward as fast as they could, ready to pounce on and tear apart the standing owl soldiers.

Without a warning, the entire owl army lifted their wings and took off from the ground, startling the wolves greatly. The owl soldiers hovered over the battlefield, watching as the wolves tried desperately to jump and with luck, snap at least one of them out of the air. The owls carrying the fire sticks were still advancing. Suddenly they went into a triangle-shaped formation and started to dive down to the battlefield.

Luger could not believe his eyes. He never knew the owls would make a strategy that overtook them completely. He should have known this before and should not have been so boastful. He stared at the diving owls, waiting for the flames to swallow the battlefield.

The diving owls swooped at breakneck speed over the field and expertly dropped the sticks one by one onto the surprised wolf army. Flames started to explode when the sticks hit the ground. The wolf army suddenly went into a crazed phase and the fires grew and grew, licking up the vegetation of the battlefield with amazing speed. The flames spread and instantly engulfed hundreds of wolves in their fury. Screams of pain and agony filled the field and pure chaos was the only sight left of the battle. The hovering owls screeched their war cry and dove into the wolf army, using their talons to claw at the panicking soldiers. The war was on.

Sounds of bloodshed and angry crackling flames rose from the battle. Luger stepped back, his legs weak from his state of hopelessness. He knew he could not win the battle now. The restless flames were not stopping in their tracks. Trees began to be engulfed, and the forest started to become engulfed. Black smoke rose over the treetops and made a canopy that hid the blue sky completely from view. Luger's eyes were directly fixed upon the owl king, who was on the other side, perched on a tree. He was so full of anger, and his thirst for vengeance overtook him. He shot off into the battlefield with the quickest amount of speed he could muster. He felt the flames searing his fur, but he could not concentrate on even pain; his only goal was to kill Orestes now. Within seconds he reached the other side and sought a tall tree right next to where the owl king was perched.

Orestes kept a straight face. He knew all this time that the wolves were going to bathe in their impending doom. He knew the battle would be his now, and the bats would finally be free from the law. A scream rang out into Orestes's ear almost too suddenly.

"King!!" His messenger shouted from his side. Orestes turned and only saw the open jaws of the wolf king, extremely sharp teeth lined across them. Before he could even lift a wing, the jaws clamped around the owl king's waist, and both of them fell from the branch. The messenger only watched in pure horror as they plummeted down into the open arms of the flames.

The owl messenger's heart felt cold. He waited and waited, but Orestes did not emerge from the flames, nor did Luger. Tears welled up in the owl's eyes, and the smoke stung them, but he could not blink. A quake suddenly rumbled throughout the field. The sound and feeling was so strong that both armies gradually stopped their murderous work and all was still. The messenger blinked with pure confusion as he saw the wildfire that spread across the battlefield slowly die down. The quake came again, and a cracking noise sounded from what seemed like underground. The vibrations were so strong that the messenger fell from the branch and landed hard on his back. Cracks slowly formed from the middle of the grassy field, and the earth was slowly being sucked in. Within seconds the cracks grew and grew across the field and opened up, revealing a void of nothingness from below. Most of the wolf soldiers fell into the fissures, and the owls immediately lit up from the battle, hovering over the horrific sight.

Thousands of shadowy creatures burst out of the massive fissure caused by the earthquake. At first they looked like bats, but they were much bigger, all enveloped in a dark, black mist. Both armies froze with terror at the sight, and the creatures engulfed the entire area, clamping their sharp talons around all the owl and wolf soldiers they could reach. Each creature that caught one immediately turned and flew towards the jungle that neighbored the forest, carrying their prey with them. In just a couple minutes, the field was almost cleaned out. Orestes and Luger were on the ground, completely knocked out by the chaos that the creatures spread. Two shadow beasts flew down and dug their claws into them and effortlessly carried them off the ground, flying towards the jungle like all the others. The shadow beasts flew to the jungle in a perfect single file, and from afar, looked like a perfect line of pure black smoke.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Ritual

"The sacrifices shall come soon. Are you ready to begin?" Goth and Phoenix were perched on the highest branch of a tall tree, overlooking the horizon, gleaming orange under the descending sun. The treetops were covered with a thick, yellow tint, and the air was warm and teeming with the sounds of various insects.

Phoenix looked at her mate. "Ready if you are, king." Goth snorted sarcastically but secretly felt proud inside. The two stared on into the sunset and caught sight of a multitude of creatures rising over the horizon, flying toward the pyramid. Soon they became a multitude of thousands upon thousands – creatures engulfed in what looked like pitch-black mist, blotting out any sunlight that dared try to touch them. Even the sky seemed to darken with their presence.

"The dead have arrived." Goth said triumphantly.

"And so have our sacrifices." Phoenix added.

"Yes…so have our sacrifices." The dark creatures flapped in what looked like a perfect single file and owls or wolves were clamped into each and every one of their claws. "Shade Silverwing has no chance." Goth said to himself.

The Vampyrum king looked at his mate. "We must prepare the ring and line our troops up for the ritual."

"Didn't you attempt to do the Hundred Hearts Ritual years ago? Why try to accomplish an even more difficult one?" Phoenix wondered.

"All that matters is that Zotz will rise inevitably."

"Don't get your hopes up Goth. You might screw up again. You don't know how to control this new power of yours." With that Phoenix lit from her roost and flew into the pyramid to make the preparations. Goth was left with a hot head. Who was she to predict unlikely things?

The shadow creatures had arrived at the pyramid with a surprising visit to the Vampyrum colony. Most of them scuttled as far away from the dead army as possible. The mere sight of them was enough to penetrate the soul. Goth fluttered into the main room where the creatures waited. He silently and carefully inspected the wicked creatures, hovering with great patience. Goth chuckled to himself and pointed to an opening to the side that led to the lower levels.

"Take our sacrifices to the Bone Room to be imprisoned until Zotz orders the ritual's start." The creatures obeyed and one-by-one flew into the opening, disappearing into the darkness below. Goth called out to the lounging bats above.

"Go into your defense positions. Even with this power by our side, we cannot afford to fail the ritual…a third time."

Goth entered the main ritual room where he saw Phoenix carefully inspecting the ancient Stone and the ring that sat beside it.

"Third time?" Phoenix asked without looking back.

"You heard?"

"Yes, in fact, you do talk a bit too loudly."

"It's what kings do, darling."

"Answer my question."

"What question?"

"You know, what do you mean third time? I didn't know there was another time the ritual was being done."

"A long long time ago it was, in our history."

"Well, enlighten me."

"First, I must show you something. Follow me." Goth pointed to the circular hole on the ceiling just above the Stone. Both of them flew upwards and into a room that was lit orange by the setting sun. The room was slightly long, and at the end was a rectangular hole.

"Where is this?" Phoenix asked as they walked slowly towards the hole.

"I'm surprised you don't know yourself. Your powers of exploration are weak I presume."

"Bite your tongue, Goth. I'm surprised you are able to keep up your snotty attitude at a time like this." Goth was taken back and didn't say anything else. They reached the hole and Phoenix peeked down. There was nothing – there was not even a whisper or any kind of sound coming from the void. It almost made her sick.

"This is where the ritual was done first." Phoenix looked at Goth with a look of shock.

"I'd say with something like this, it would have to be a totally different ritual."

"Let's say the ritual is the same, but the ways of the ritual are different." Goth replied. "Ancient markings written by our ancestors say that this hole was used to throw the sacrifices' hearts in. The climax, however, were two special sacrifices."

"Special? How are they any different?"

"They were the Sacrifices of the Sun and Moon, said to be part of Nocturna's prophecies or some garbage like that." Phoenix snorted in response. "However, even so, Zotz even called them special - they were the key of the ritual. They would block off all barriers between life and death. If we destroy the barrier with these two special sacrifices, Zotz will rise."

"How, do you suppose, are we going to find this…special duo?" Phoenix asked testily.

"Zotz will set the time right."

"You're just as crazy as the things you just explained."

"I would assume people would like to think of it that way." The two were silent, staring into the pit of silence.

"I'm growing uncomfortable around here." Phoenix said, breaking the silence. Goth laughed.  
"Get used to it. We're going to sacrifice the Sun and Moon in this very spot."

After the ritual explanation, Goth and Phoenix hunted together for the night. Goth was back in his main throne room, seated in his massive, throne made of stone. He was thinking again, like usual. He liked to think in the room. It was usually completely silent, thus being the perfect place for contemplation and thought.

Winds suddenly blew sharply around the room and the atmosphere thickened. Goth got up from his throne and kneeled formally.

"Goth, the bats are arriving at a quick pace." Zotz's voice sounded out.

"They haven't died yet I see."

"They haven't even encountered the worst just yet. They shall be separated in time, and no one will get out alive. The ritual will be a success, Goth. There is no way it will go wrong, is there?" Goth sensed a mocking tone.

"Yes, Lord Zotz." Goth said behind clenched teeth.

"Good. Prepare. The sun rises soon." With that, the presence disappeared, and Goth stood upright. For once, Goth felt like everything would go out just right. Nothing could really stop him now. Not even Shade Silverwing.

A few hours passed and Goth was seated in his throne still, thinking of the ritual customs and how they work. He had been interested ever since he knew about them. Even Nocturna's prophecies had some sort of influential benefit for the ritual's processes. The Chosen Five were a force not to be dealt with a carefree attitude. A spiritual war was in progress, but with the great power that Zotz had given him, Goth knew there would be no chance for them to win the war.

Phoenix entered the room and fluttered towards Goth. She sat right next to him and looked around the room as if he wasn't even there.

"What do you want?" Goth simply said. Phoenix didn't look at him.

"Oh, just looking around. This is a very nice room, you know. Those humans really outdid themselves." Goth leapt up from his seat.

"Phoenix, I am being serious. There is something on your mind isn't there?"

"Yes, actually. I'm worried for my children Goth, are you?" Goth did not want to go over this again.

"They will be fine."

"That's what you always say, Goth!" Phoenix shouted, her voice echoing throughout the room. Goth stood still, startled for a moment.

"I care about them, all right? My son is the heir to this colony, you know that. My daughter is as much of an importance to me as Shadow is."

"Then why do you let them take the responsibility of a formation so dangerous?" Phoenix asked.

"Zotz will protect them. He will protect them just like he did me. My children are like a part of me." Phoenix didn't reply to this and just nodded. She bowed her head and sniffed a couple of times.

"Hey." Goth put his claw under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "Everything will be fine. I know it will."

Shadow and Selene crawled deeper into the pyramid through various tunnels and openings in the maze-like underbelly of the structure.

"Remind me what Dad told us to do again, Shadow?" Selene said from behind as the two crawled through another tight tunnel-way.

"The Sacrifice of the Sun and Moon. We have to seek them out and take them into imprisonment. Two of the Chosen Ones of Nocturna are definitely them. The ritual writings said so."

"Funny that Dad always talks about killing the Sun. I wonder if that has any significance." Selene replied. Silence followed and the only sounds were the skittering of their claws against the stone. "But how do we know which ones are them?" She added. Shadow was silent for a moment.

"Zotz will tell me. Dad always says that Zotz solves everything out."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Are You

Shade reached the end of the corridor and a wall with bloody handprints stood gallantly over him. On the top he could see a circular hole with his echo vision. Nethanel would never be able to reach it. He called out to Marina, Griffin, and Nethanel behind him.

"Marina, Griffin, you both fly into the hole first. I'll carry Nethanel."

"You sure you can do that, Shade?" Nethanel asked hesitantly. Shade patted the sword strapped onto his back.

"If I can lift this thing, I think I could lift you. Come on." Shade replied. Nethanel nodded and walked up to Shade. He wrapped his paws around Shade's claws, wincing a bit by their sharpness. Griffin and Marina soared over and crawled into the hole, and Shade lifted off from behind, Nethanel dangling around as he held on with his life to Shade's feet. Shade hovered over the hole, and Nethanel carefully put his legs inside the hole, Shade inching in the hole closer and closer until Nethanel's body was completely inside. The hole was big enough for Nethanel to switch over onto his stomach. Shade went in behind Nethanel and the two crawled inside together.

"Shade! Come quick!" Marina's voice echoed from within.

Shade and Nethanel slipped out of the hole into a slightly large room. Beside them they saw Stellar and Luna hugging Marina and Griffin. Luna's face was pressed into Griffin's shoulder and she was heard sobbing softly. Shade smiled warmly at the sight. Stellar and Luna saw Shade and Nethanel and stood facing him. Shade nodded in relief, knowing that everyone was safe for now.

The room, as the team inspected, was filled with thousands of markings on the walls, floor, and even the ceiling. Networks of strings were strewn across the ceiling, and bloody, rusted bands were strapped on the strings in random places.

Just as the team decided to rest for a while, Shade and Stellar inspected the markings together with great interest. Stellar seemed to be most interested by the way she strained her eyes and pressed her face very closely to the wall to see the markings up close.

"I know these symbols." She said.

"You do?" Stellar just nodded.

"These are called glyphs, written by humans long ago, but these are so small that I think something smaller did all this work. This certain paragraph looks very interesting. Here, I'll read it." Shade stood with his ears perked up.

"The Resurrection is set in perfect order. All that stands in its way now is time itself. Five of her Chosen creations – five chosen of her famed and most loved. Five to fulfill her fate.

The Vessel. The One who won back the Sun. The One who fulfilled the Promise.

The Sacrifice of the Sun. Devoted mate of the Vessel. Fur bright and radiant as the Sun itself.

The Sacrifice of the Moon. Son of Vessel and Sun. Half a son of each. Half a sun. Half silver.

The Foreseer. Vision-seeker of the Moon. Foretells of events in near future. Warning of fatal signs.

The Avenging Spirit. Fur of the blood of the innocents. The waiting wrath, contained in an avenging soul. The executioner."

Stellar stood up and put her claw under her chin. "The meaning of this seems very difficult. I'll decipher it with all my mindpower."

The team roosted on the strings across the ceiling to rest their bodies. The only person awake was Stellar. Her mind was attached to the strange writing, keeping her fully awake and thoughtful. She gazed long and hard at the markings, trying to figure out the meaning. She felt the tiredness of her eyes weighing down on her, but her thoughtful work still went on.

A dream, no, more like a dead void, surrounded Luna. She felt completely immobile in this empty nothingness. She could not hear anything, not even her own breathing. She saw absolutely nothing, but she knew something was coming. Suddenly, in a burst of silvery light, the entire space was flooded with swirling strips of what looked like a smoky substance. They eventually meshed and formed themselves into a silvery vision. Luna found herself in a new room that looked like somewhere in the pyramid. She looked behind and saw a circular hole going down. She looked back forward and saw a large, rectangular hole just ahead. She was able to move her legs, and walked over to the hole as if it was calling her. Luna was soon standing just beside the edge of the hole and looked down, seeing nothing but blackness.

"Where is my brother?" A sharp voice called out from behind. Luna froze and felt her heart leap in fright. She looked behind and saw nothing and turned her head back forward again. She gasped, at least, that was what she felt. She did not even hear herself suck in air. Was it even air she inhaled?

Two figures stood before her, on the other side of the hole. One was a female and one was a smaller male. The female was behind the male, her wings wrapped around the male. A strong force suddenly blasted at Luna's face and the two visionary bats toppled effortlessly into the void. The silvery image blurred and a shrill screeching noise filled Luna's ears, growing louder and louder.

"Luna! Luna!" She woke up to find Griffin nudging her. "Come on, wake up! Stellar has something to say to us!" Luna looked down and found the rest of the team sitting down and waiting patiently for her. She instantly lit from her roost and found a spot to sit, Griffin sitting just beside her.

"Back to what I was going to say." Stellar began. Luna noticed that Stellar did not look so well. "The writing had obviously spoken about us, the Five Chosen. The "Her" mentioned in the text I read was Nocturna herself. The Vessel is Shade, since he fulfilled the Promise and all." Shade coughed humbly to this. "The Sacrifice of the Sun is Marina, the Sacrifice of the Moon is Griffin, and as for Luna…" Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Luna, well, I don't exactly know if she's the Foreseer or Avenging Spirit. I'm afraid we cannot know this just yet." Stellar explained. Shade looked thoughtfully at Stellar. He remembered the time when he and she were inside the caves and encountered the deadly creatures.

The team soon decided to tread on further quickly to make up for the time they used to rest. They went to the end of the room, once again confronted with two holes. Shade did not have to say anything. Stellar and Luna together flew into the second hole.

"Right." Shade said quietly to Marina, Griffin, and Nethanel. He went in first into the hole, the others following behind.

"Why are there so many holes here, Mom?" Griffin asked his mother.

"I guess this structure is just one big maze."

"I hope we know where we're going." Griffin said with a sigh. Shade chuckled.

"All I see so far is a straight line. We'll get through just fine."

Shade reached the end of the hole and peeked out, sending out his echo vision. Another corridor was set out in front of him, but this one had a quiet atmosphere that made him feel uneasy inside.

"I'll go first." Shade said to the others behind him. Griffin whimpered softly, but Marina hushed him. They watched as Shade flew slowly into the corridor.

Just ahead Shade could hear the echoes of voices crying out for help. He heard tearing sounds – eating sounds more like. His heart felt sick as he imagined the horrible things that lied ahead. He hovered for a bit, hesitant to go any further, but gathered his courage and pressed on ahead. The tearing noises disappeared and so did the voices. The atmosphere of the hall seemed to thicken, and Shade's echo vision became somewhat blurry. Gradually, he felt the weight of his head drop, and his eyes crossed involuntarily. Something in the hall was making him extremely uncomfortable. He soon felt his muscles progressively start to become numb, and he could only feel his wings flapped against the air. His head started to feel incredibly light, and his vision became a blur. His echo vision soon became useless and he found himself hovering without even knowing what was going on. He thought he heard Marina shouting his name behind, but was too weak to even turn to look.

He suddenly saw the stone bricks of the walls shift positions. The gritting sound rang in his ears at the same force of an explosion, and he quickly turned his head to see the bricks closing in from behind. He faintly saw Marina flying as fast as she could towards him, but the shifting procedure was too fast and Shade knew she couldn't make it. With all his power, Shade shook off his light-headedness and started flying as quickly as he could towards his mate. Just several more wing beats. Please.

Right in front of his face, the bricks collided, forming a barrier between him and his mate. He couldn't stop beating his wings and his face smashed against the newly formed barricade. Shade's senses shut down and he plummeted to the floor and landed with a loud thud. In a few moments, Shade gathered himself together and sat up wearily. He felt the warmth of his blood seeping from his snout and felt a bit of pain on his lower jaw. He quickly stood up with great difficulty and looked at the wall before him. What would he do now? He was completely separated from his group and alone. He had never felt so lonely.

"Don't hide, dear Sister." A voice called from behind. Shade's eyes widened and he quickly turned, seeing hundreds of outstretched claws rushing straight for him. Shade stood still, waiting for the claws to dig into him, but when they reached him, the claws dissolved into tiny beads of sound. A weird force exploded from the sound vision and sent Shade backwards. He pressed his back against the wall, his sword scrapping the brick wall from behind.

Shade instantly sent out waves of echo beams, and saw strange patterns forming on the walls all around him. Blotches suddenly started to form all around the hall as well. Shade heard a sick bubbling sound emanating from all around the transforming corridor and soon blotches popped out over the entire area covering the walls with a liquid that smelled exactly like blood. The hall began to twist and blur in a crazy motion that sent Shade's sanity spiraling towards the end. He could hear a long, shrill scream bursting from inside of him and felt tight pressure pushing against his muscles. Shade's eyes started to turn bloodshot as he felt cold sweat covering his entire body. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating fast. Shade felt that he could collapse under the enormous pressure in his body. Bloody tendril-like lines started to form all around Shade's fur, and he felt a strong force be pushed into him. Shade toppled over and leaned against the wall, pressing his claw onto the bloody surface. His claw effortlessly slid down the wall and made deep scratch marks. Shade knew that he did not have the power to dig his claws into extremely hard stone, and realized that he was being tricked into an illusion. He felt his body starting to calm down gradually, and his muscles loosened up. The transformed hallway began to corrode and strip away, the blood and blurriness fading away. The tendrils that appeared on his fur disappeared instantly and his eyes became normal again. Shade sucked in air with great relief as he felt his body return to its regular form. He shut his eyes and opened them in a few seconds, seeing the hallway back to what it was before. A smile lit across Shade's face.

"M-Marina!" Shade turned around, hoping that the wall was an illusion as well, but it was still there, creating a hopeless barricade between them. Shade's mouth gaped open in disbelief as he walked over to the wall. He lifted his claws, clenching them into fists and bashed them onto the wall continuously, ignoring the stinging pain that seared across his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no!!" He shouted in despair. He knew that no one could hear him, but he had to shout. His throat felt sore as he shouted and screamed with every hit he dealt the wall with his fists. "No…" he said one last time. He unclenched his fists which were shaking uncontrollably. His eyes started to well up with tears as he stared angrily at his trembling claws.

"Shade." A soft, angelic voice called from behind. On cue, Shade turned his head to see a silvery spirit standing before him. She looked like a normal bat, but her entire body was a bright white, even brighter than an albino's.

"Who are you?" Shade said, his voice trembling. The spirit didn't answer and stood with a calm face. He started to carefully walk towards the ghostly female bat, transfixed by her still gaze.

"Shade Silverwing. I have been meaning to tell you before." The spirit said. Her voice was like a whisper, but it rang audibly in Shade's ears. "Your body is my vessel."

"What – What do you mean?" Shade was immensely confused.

"I am what keeps you alive. I am life." She said softly. Shade remained with a puzzled expression. "I cannot hide it any longer. I depend upon you. You determine my fate."

"Stop it! That's enough!" Shade shouted. He turned around and marched towards the wall and placed his claws on the wall.

"I am not an illusion, Shade. I must gain your trust as my vessel."

"Then what are you??" Shade snapped, glaring at the spirit. "I've seen enough. I've seen enough of this!!"

"But you have not heard enough, Shade."

"I don't want to hear your lies!"

"I am a part of you, Shade. Your body helps me to communicate to this world. I depend upon you."

"Depend – what do you mean by 'depend'??"

"Your body is my vessel." She repeated.

"I said stop it!" Shade turned around and stamped his foot like an angry newborn. "I'm already losing it! I don't need to hear this!"

"Don't deny it, Shade Silverwing. You are the Vessel. You fulfilled the Promise. I depend upon you. You determine my fate." Shade was hot with rage. He could not believe what he was hearing. If this spirit was telling him the truth, he was not even alive, but he knew that was impossible. "I am life. I dwell inside you to communicate with this world. Do not deny it. This is your destiny."

Shade could not handle any more. He marched up to the female bat and shouted as loud as he could. "I said stop it!! Leave me alone – leave me alone!!!" He felt the warmth of his tears covering his cheeks. "Please…please…I'm so scared…" Shade knelt down and bowed his head, crying pitifully. The spirit looked at Shade with pity and placed her hand on his head. Shade felt the hand as if it was entirely real. He looked up into the female's eyes.

"Are you ready to fulfill the Retaliation, the Prevention, and the Resurrection?" She asked. Shade was choking behind his tears. He felt that this spirit would not listen to him, regardless of how much pain he was feeling.

"Please…I'm – I'm scared…I can't."

"Are you?"

"I'm sorry. No. I cannot. I – I'm so sorry." Shade was unable to control his tears. He had never felt so hopeless in his entire life.

"You must. You are my vessel, Shade."

"Stop!! I cannot believe what you say!"

"And this is why I was hesitant to tell you the truth." She said. "This is your fate – your destiny." Shade shouted in anger and reached back for his sword. He grabbed the handle, but suddenly the sword's weight grew massively heavy and the blade crashed into the ground. Shade pulled and pulled as hard as he could, but was not able to even budge the weapon. He looked back and the spirit was gone. It was almost like nothing even happened. Shade hoped desperately that it was just an illusion, but something about the spirit's words left Shade in a state of wonder.

Shade pulled out the sword, which was back to its normal weight, as soon as the female bat disappeared. He knew that was not an illusion and began to think that the spirit was real after all. He still refused to believe in the fact that he was a mere vessel kept alive by the spirit. Who was the spirit actually? The writings had said that he was the Vessel, but he never imagined it to be the way the female bat described it as. Once Nocturna's work would be complete, what would happen? Shade heard the words echo in his mind, "I am what keeps you alive. I am life."

Marina was panicking, flying around the corridor, searching for a way through the newly formed wall. Griffin was doing the same, but was greatly disheartened by the fact that he was separated from his father again. Nethanel watched from inside the hole, wishing he could do something to help.

"Shade! Shade!! Can you hear me?!" Marina continuously cried out.

"Mom, I can't find anything!" Griffin said from below. Marina hovered down and landed, putting her back against the wall. Griffin ran up to his mother and embraced her, sobbing bitterly. Marina patted her son's head gently, about to break into tears herself.

"We have to find another path. There is no possible way we can break through the wall. We have to go back and follow Stellar and Luna." Marina stated. Griffin let go of Marina and nodded, wiping his face quickly of his tears.

Just as they were about to fly back, a small quake vibrated throughout the hallway, causing Marina and Griffin to fall. They quickly got back up and saw that the floor below their feet was starting to crumble away. They both stepped back, watching as several bricks on the floor crumbled into little pieces and formed a small hole big enough for one bat. All was still for a moment.

Griffin carefully walked over to the new hole and could see that it opened into a new tunnel curving downward.

"It's a way out!" Griffin exclaimed. Marina flew and landed next to him.

"I will go in first." His mother stated. Griffin nodded obediently and watched his mother bend down and crawl into the tunnel. Nethanel sighed in relief to himself and jumped out of the exit way. When Griffin couldn't catch sight of his mother, he crawled in next. Nethanel looked around the hallway for a while and then looked at the barricade that formed out of the moving bricks.

"I never believed in supernatural strengths." He said to himself as he crawled in the new hole next.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Million Deaths

"I must gain your trust as my vessel. I depend upon you."

Shade lingered forward, weakened by the spastic visions that tortured his mind. He felt exhausted – he felt like he could just collapse and drift into slumber. However, something inside kept him going. He felt like energy was eternally lasting inside of him. He started to feel that something else was inside him. Was the spirit real, and was it really giving him the powers he witnessed in the past? Shade never understood anything spiritually related, and sometimes did not want to accept things that seemed impossible. But there was a power inside of him, and he had to know what it really was. He could feel his own heartbeat – he could even hear it. There was no way he was just some dead shell.

Flapping his wings slowly, Shade drifted along the corridor, inspecting the walls continuously to catch any small holes or openings with his echo vision. He reached the end and found two holes. Like always, he chose the hole on the left and peeked in hesitantly and shot out his echo vision. In a sudden blur of silver he sighted bodies – bodies of dead bats. Some of the corpses were decapitated in various areas and the rotten smell of blood wisped into Shade's nose. Shade shouted in fright and coughed violently, stepping away from the hole. Judging by how strong the blood smelled, the bodies were shoved into the hole recently.

He then walked to the other hole and sent out echo beams. There was nothing inside the hole, and Shade slid into the hole headfirst, crawling on his stomach. He stared out into the darkness of the hole, wondering what lied at the end. He had a sick feeling that the area was some sort of feeding ground.

The end of the tunnel appeared and Shade looked around to see a huge room set out in front of him. He shot off from the tunnel opening and flew around the room in circles to explore every inch. The room was huge and empty, but giant spots of blood covered various areas of the floor, and a pungent smell met his nose. There were giant openings on the walls to the left and right – three for each.

Shade felt lost. He had no idea which hole would lead him further, but he had to try each one. He flapped his wings and wheeled around towards the first hole to the left wall. He went up right in front of the opening and hovered for a bit, sending out echo waves to make sure there were no traps of any kind. Shade did not sense anything unusual and was about to fly inside when a low rumbling sound made him freeze and become disinclined to enter for a second. He turned his head and did not notice any activity. He turned and once again the rumbling sound was heard. A trickle of sweat went down Shade's head. He just wanted to see whatever was making the noise. He was tired of being teased and not knowing what was going on. Shade shrugged it off and started to fly into the hole.

In a blur of immense speed, a huge snake-like creature burst out of the darkness. Shade's heart leapt and he quickly wheeled to the side, somersaulting in mid-air and hitting the wall on his back. He turned his head to see a giant, centipede-like monster with the body of a bat halfway inside of its mouth. It walked around the giant room, the legs of the bats dragging against the ground like a rag doll. Shade put his claws over his mouth, staring at the horrendous creature as it walked around as if finding a comfortable place to rest.

"Kill it." A voice whispered in his head. Shade felt his heart skip a beat in fright.

"Who do you think you are?" Shade whispered angrily.

"Put the creature out of existence. That is my command." The voice said again.

"Is that you again? I told you to leave me alone!" Shade snapped. He grabbed the handle behind his head without knowing. It was like some invisible being snatched his arm and whipped it around.

"Kill it."

"Wh-Who are you??" Shade asked in bewilderment.

"Kill it." The voice repeated. Shade's arm involuntarily whipped outward and unsheathed the giant weapon with great ease. The sound caused the monster to whip its head around in alertness. It now started to walk towards the hole where it heard the noise. Shade felt hopeless. How could he kill something so huge, even with a weapon in his hand? He stood perfectly still, hoping constantly to himself that the creature would not see him and walk away.

"Kill it." Shade was shoved by a strange force from behind and landed hard on his right shoulder. Shade sat up immediately and he was now facing the monster that was glaring at him as well with its hideous, beady eyes. It slurped up the dead bat quickly and let out a roar that sent a jolt of pain through Shade's ears. He got up, his legs weak with fear and turned, getting ready to fly. He jumped from his spot and started to flap his wings, but the sword became extremely heavy once again, and he dropped like a rock, hitting his head on the stone floor. The monster was gaining on Shade, and he quickly got up to see the creature charging at him, lowering its head to smash the air out of him. Shade didn't know what to do. He was completely frozen on the spot, his palms starting to sweat and his arms starting to tremble.

"Kill it." Shade involuntarily lifted his sword and the creature was just several wingbeats away. Shade screamed in terror, knowing he was about to be hit, but the sword swung down over his head and successfully cut open part of the centipede's head. The monster screamed shrilly and whipped its body around in a maddened frenzy. Every time it smashed against the ground, a small quake occurred and Shade couldn't keep his balance. Pieces of stone collapsed from the ceiling and dust started to fill the huge room. Shade coughed hoarsely as he accidentally breathed in the dust.

The centipede finally settled down from its crazed temper and glared at Shade with a look of pure hatred. The gash on its head was not deep enough to kill it and blood flowed freely from the wound. Shade stepped backwards slowly, brandishing the sword and keeping his vision locked on to the monster. It suddenly let out a piercing screech and lifted its front body upwards and eventually smashed down against the ground and started to dig with its very sharp claws, sending pieces of stone and clouds of dust all around it. In seconds the dust engulfed the entire scene, causing Shade to be unable to see the centipede. The dust clouds disappeared and the digging noises stopped, and all that was left from the scene was a large hole. Shade could feel heavy vibrations from the bottom of the floor. The monster was digging underground.

Shade looked at his feet, concentrating deeply on the sounds and where the creature might be underneath. The vibrations stopped and Shade was left in silence, waiting for something to happen.

"Jump." The voice whispered to him. Shade immediately complied and leapt forward as far as he could, the monster simultaneously bursting from the ground where Shade used to stand. Hundreds of bits of stone ricocheted and careened in midair as the centipede let out a gallant roar. The monster leapt out of the hole and its snaky body crashed on the ground, sending a large vibration through the floor and making Shade stumble. He once again held the handle with both claws and pointed it at the creature, brandishing it and keeping himself alert. He was finally getting used to the battle.

The creature swerved smoothly around the room, circling Shade and keeping its eyes on him the entire way through. Shade kept his vision on the centipede as well, getting ready for any action it would try to eject on him. The monster charged up to Shade all of a sudden, and he lifted his sword, ready to slice its head again, but the creature curved its body right on time and lifted its upper body up. With a shrill roar, the centipede dropped all its weight down. Shade hopped backwards just in time, but not without falling on his back after the shockwave hit him. Dust clouds filled the room again, and the heat of battle was on. Shade quickly got on his feet again and brandished his blade. This time he would be more aware. The centipede glared at him and walked forward very slowly, keeping its eyes directly on its prey. Shade tilted his head a bit, wondering what the monster was up to.

Suddenly, the centipede pounced forward, but not directly at Shade. It swerved to Shade's side and coiled its body around him. Shade, in a panic, lifted his sword and swung at the creature's coiling body frantically, but the monster did not seem to feel it. Its coiling body started to close in around Shade as a snake ready to squeeze the life out of its prey. Shade screamed as he swung his blade at the centipede's body continuously, sending blood flying into the air, staining his fur and blade messily, and still the monster made no response. Its body finally closed around Shade's entire body, and he was completely immobile. His sword was pressing against the snaky skin of the centipede as well, and it dug deeper and deeper into its flesh as it squeezed harder and harder. Shade felt overwhelming pressure as the coils closed in around him and eventually could not suck in any air. He had to think of something, and quick. He looked to his side and saw the blade dug halfway into the monster's body. Without thinking, he leaned over against his sword with all his might, sending the blade even deeper into the flesh. The smell of its blood was too much for him to handle and he retched a couple of times as he pushed and pushed, hoping the coils would loosen. He gave one more mighty shove and the sword successfully cut through the centipede's body completely. The monster screamed and whirled in pure agony and Shade was loosened from its grip, but was whipped hard by the frantically thrashing monster. He landed hard on his back again and coughed several times as he got up onto his knees. Shade looked up and saw that the sword had split the centipede perfectly in two. Its upper body was thrashing around madly and suddenly stopped. Dead silence filled the room while the only thing moving were the dust clouds.

Shade got up and flew to his sword, buried in between two bricks on the floor. He took the handle, pulled it out, and sheathed it back onto his back. He took one last look at the dead centipede and turned to fly back to the first opening on the left wall.

"You did well, Shade Silverwing." The voice whispered in his head. Shade stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you?" He repeated. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you not know that already?" Shade put his claw on his forehead. His head was burning feverishly. "Without me, you cannot bring peace to the world."

"Nocturna." Shade said, the word seeming alien to him. He felt dizzy.

"Why do you reject me, Shade?"

"Why have I been living a fake life?"

"Fake?"

"My life is a lie. I am not really alive, am I? Well, that's fine with me." Shade said sarcastically.

"Your purpose is to help me bring order to this Upper World."

"But why am I chosen? I just want to live a peaceful life with my family. I don't want any lies, and I definitely do not want to live this fake life any longer."

"You are chosen because you fulfilled the Promise, Shade. You have made peace with the owls, and they are now your allies."

"I…I want…"

"What you want does not matter now, Shade. The thing that matters is that we can successfully spread peace through the world with the Pool of Light."

"Pool…of light?"

"Where the restless spirits wrongly sent to the Underworld of Cama Zotz will rise. They shall rise, and will live under my grace for an eternity."

"But I can't…I can't do this."

"You can. You will."

"Stop it! I don't want to accept something like this. I don't want my family to feel alone anymore!" Shade fell to his knees and started to cry bitterly. He heard his sobbing echo throughout the room. It seemed so empty, and he felt hot with embarrassment at the same time.

"Shade." A voice called in front of him. Shade slowly lifted his head to see Nocturna standing in front of him once again.

"This…is visionary isn't it?" The spirit nodded in response.

"I can use this to communicate with you more directly, Shade."

"No. Just go away." Shade said, bowing his head and putting his hand up. "I don't want to hear any of this." He felt Nocturna's cold hand push his aside. She put a claw under his chin and lifted his face up so that he was staring at her again. She then wiped his tear-matted face with her other hand and smiled. Shade didn't smile back.

"Are you ready to fulfill the Retaliation, the Prevention, and the Resurrection?" She asked again.

"No. N-no. I'm..I'm sorry." Shade said. He felt so hot with shame that his eyes started to well up again. "I just can't accept what I am. I don't know why. E-even if it means to fulfill your needs, I just cannot. I'm sorry, Nocturna. Please…" Nocturna kneeled down and looked at Shade straight into his eyes for a short moment and then slowly and gently embraced him. She put her lips next to his ear and whispered, "What lies ahead will test your emotion and the strength inside of you. I know you can do this, and that is the real reason why I have chosen you. You are the Vessel, Shade. You carry me. You carry me like your own child. Your destiny must be carried forth, regardless of what may lie ahead for you and your life. You must get rid of all the pain that burdens your heart. You can only do this. I depend upon you." Nocturna's spirit suddenly evaporated into visible vapor and eventually disappeared completely from sight. Shade fell on his hands, feeling weak and fragile. He was an important part of Her plans and yet he rejects what she wants for him, only because he wants what he wants for his life. Deep inside the burden still weighed on him, and he still could not accept his fate. Nocturna would leave his dead body inevitably, but what would happen afterwards? This question was Shade's main grievance.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Fear

Marina was first to pop her head out of the opening. She swept her echo vision across the room and found it to be a large corridor with openings across each wall which were the height of about twenty bats. She sighed and grumbled to herself stressfully.

"Mom?" Griffin called out from behind.

"It's nothing, just more labyrinths."

"My wings are sore."

"So are mine, Griffin, but we have to keep going." Marina flapped out of the hole and flew around the entirety of the corridor to get a glimpse of each opening. Griffin and Nethanel landed on the ground to wait for Marina to get back with her analysis. Nethanel placed his hand on Griffin's shoulder causing him to spontaneously gasp loudly. Griffin turned around in fright and when he saw Nethanel, turned around with a cross face.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Nethanel said with a smile. "But I assume you are a bit nervous."

"I'm not happy." Griffin said. "My father is gone. He's not with us, and I don't know what will happen to him."

"Hey now, those prophecies stated that he was a very important person. He cannot be killed here. He won't." Griffin looked back with a weak grin.

"I guess, but this prophecy stuff is just so strange. I just don't get it."

"I guess we just shouldn't get it. All we're doing is following the orders of a commander." Nethanel stated.

"Yes, but I want to find out. I want to know everyone's purpose. Being inside this place is just horrible. I want to know what we'll get out of it."

"I promise it will be great." Griffin grinned again. Marina flew back to the two and rested on the ground in front of them.

"Too many entrances. We have to just choose one and see where it leads." Griffin groaned indistinctively. "We'll choose the one closest to us right now." She pointed to the huge opening just beside them to the right.

The flight was long and tense. As they flew through the hallway following the opening, there was absolutely nothing but silence. No sudden noises or at least the skittering of insects came to their senses. The only actual thing they heard was the skittering of Nethanel's paws, but they always knew it was him. Griffin looked back at the rat behind him who crawled on as fast as he could to catch up with the two flying bats.

"Mom, I feel so sorry for him." He whispered to his mother.

"We cannot carry him, it'll slow us down. He doesn't seem to have a problem anyhow. Don't worry about it, Griffin."

"But what if –" Griffin stopped. "Nevermind." They flew onwards towards the end of the empty hallway.

"Get down!" Marina hissed loudly at Griffin and Nethanel. Griffin saw that they finally reached the end and he could see another hallway horizontally stretching out before them. Marina and Griffin flew down, landed, and put their backs against the wall. Nethanel did the same, twisting his head around to catch any slight movement. Marina slipped over to the edge of the wall and peeked out. Griffin heard it too – disgusting chewing sounds that reached out just on the other side of the wall. Marina immediately whipped her head back and pressed her back against the wall, breathing hard. Griffin nudged his mother as if asking, "What's wrong?"

"There's another corridor, but…something's there. I don't know what it is." Marina looked sick. Griffin wanted to peek his head over but was also hesitant. Marina peeked out again slowly. She saw with her echo vision a creature that had the features of a bat, but was three times the size of a bat, had absolutely no fur and instead had a tough, sinewy skin. Strange spikes jutted out from various parts all over its body. She guessed that it was eating something, judging by the disgusting chewing sounds.

"I'll go and find a way out. The creature is busy eating, and may pay no attention to me."

"Mom." Griffin squealed out.

"I'll be fine." Marina flew out into the hallway and Griffin was about to follow her when Nethanel grabbed him from behind.

"If any slight thing happens to her, we'll kill it." Nethanel breathed out.

Marina flew by slowly, her heart pounding quick as she hovered just above the creature, busily eating what looked like the carcass of a large bat – a Vampyrum Spectrum. They were using their own kind to feed this monstrosity. Marina's wings were silent as she flew by, and the creature paid no notice towards her. When Marina flew by the creature, she sighed in great relief and spread out echo waves. She was able to catch sight of the end and noticed several objects on the ground – bones. She looked into the hole, which was a tunnel sloping upwards. There were more bones scattered across the hole and finally, Marina caught sight of the top, which was blocked off by a pile of more bones. She suddenly because familiar with this and turned back to tell the others and the first thing she saw were the outstretched claws of the sinewy creature.

Nethanel and Griffin heard a high-pitched scream echo suddenly across the hallway. Griffin shouted in a rage and immediately flew out into the corridor to save his mother. Nethanel followed behind, wielding his rusty harpoon weapon. Griffin was beating his wings so hard and never wanted to encounter a time when each second was precious. His mother was in danger, and he was blinded in rage. He did not want to be useless his entire life. When he finally reached the end, he saw the creature sinking his teeth into the figure of a bat. Griffin screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the creature to turn around. The bat it had in its hands disappeared instantly into little beads of sound and Marina called from behind.

"Let's go, Griffin, Nethanel!!" Griffin wheeled around and flew back as hard as he could. Nethanel, however, did not obey, and slowly stepped back, brandishing his spear and gripping it tightly with both paws. Griffin could not catch sight of his mother and noticed that Nethanel was not following him. He turned around and saw the rat wielding his spear and stepping back slowly.

"Nethanel??" He called out. The sinewy creature jumped from the wall and landed with a heavy shockwave just in front of Nethanel. It stared at the small rat with bright, yellow, snake-like eyes. It had a look of hunger, a look of pure evil that Nethanel had never seen before. He stood frozen in his spot, looking for a chance to strike.

"Things like you don't deserve to exist." Nethanel whispered. In response, the creature lifted up its claw, ready to slice the rat into pieces. Griffin suddenly popped out from the darkness and dove down at the creature. The creature looked up in surprise, only to have two claws shoved cruelly into its eyes. It screeched in pure agony and whipped its body around angrily as Griffin dug in further, trying to give the monster as much pain as possible.

"Nethanel, go!" Griffin shouted, but he saw the rat below, lifting his spear and then piercing the creature right in the leg. The monster fell down onto its knees and then swiped its claw, catching Nethanel right on the chest. He fell back and groaned loudly in pain, a deep gash planted diagonally across his chest to his stomach. Griffin took his claws out of the creature's eyes and went down to help the fallen rat. The creature screeched noisily and slammed its back against the wall. Griffin put his claws gently on Nethanel's wound to help stop the bleeding. He was speechless and could only focus on his work. He lifted his head hopelessly and looked into the darkness.

"Mom!!" Griffin screamed. Within seconds, he could suddenly catch sight of his mother in the distance, flying towards the scene. Griffin cried out in relief, but immediately stopped when he found another bat in the advancing bat's claws. His mouth hung open as he found out it was Marina. Her wings were held up by the carrier bat's claws and it flew past them from above and into the hole on the wall, not noticing what was going on below it.

"Mom!!" Griffin bellowed in anger. This time it was real. He looked back at Nethanel who was slowly getting up.

"Help your mother. She is more important than I am."

"Nethanel."

"It's time for me to make a stand. Peace is more importantly to me than my life. I want you all to be free completely of all opposition." He lifted his spear mightily in cue. "Save your mother, quick." Griffin did not know what to say. He turned around and flew straight into the hole, crawling upward as quick as his claws could take him. The creature swiped his claws above its head, missing Griffin just slightly. It turned around and eyed Nethanel again, its eyes torn up by Griffin's claws. It was still able to hear Nethanel.

"For Nocturna." Nethanel whispered, brandishing his spear.

Griffin crawled up and noticed a pile of bones blocking the tunnel off. He speedily dug his claws into the bones and swept them away with as much power as he could muster. Bones flew behind him as he whipped his arms around in a frenzy. His only thought was to get to his mother before anything would happen to her. He finally reached the end and was buried under a pile of bones. He dug upwards, flapping his wings, and hearing the clanking of bones scattering all around him. His head finally poked out of the surface and he breathed in deeply. His body ached greatly from all the digging, and he stopped to look around him. He was in a large room – a room that's floor was a sea of bones ranging from animal bones to even human bones. What was this room? He looked up and saw ledges jutting out from the walls. Each ledge had a very large, flat, but circular shaped stone guarding the rooms behind them. Griffin wriggled his body out of the bones clutching at him from below. Before he could spread his wings, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Sacrifice of the Moon." Griffin turned around and saw a female Vampryum. "It's time." She swung her fist straight at Griffin's head and his vision instantly went blank.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Will You

The pathway winded and curved so awkwardly that Shade doubted he was getting any further into the pyramid. He had no idea where we was and he wished to go back, but something caused him to keep going. He noticed that the walls and ceiling were starting to close in as he went further. It soon closed into a narrow tunnel, and Shade had to squat down and crawl on his hands and knees.

When he reached the end, he finally came upon a large room. The smell of the room was sickening and Shade was sure it was familiar. He looked down and saw a surface of bones stretching out entirely across the floor. The Bone Room. He saw the familiar ledges across the wall and the large circular tombstones. Shade was able to hear something and pricked up his ears. Moans and soft weeping was heard all across the room and he instantly knew they came from the prisons. The ritual was going to start once again. He had to act quick and stop this ritual from happening. He jumped from the hole and flew around the room, inspecting the tombstones carefully. He landed on a random ledge and went to the side of the massive stone and peeked in from a crack in the low corner visible.

"Can you guys hear me?" Shade had no idea who he was talking to, but knew that they were trapped and had to get out before their lives were lost. The muffled cries from inside seized and silence ensued for a moment. He heard the shuffling of footsteps from inside and saw feet – the feet of an owl. It squatted down and looked straight at Shade with its baleful eyes.

"Please help us!" The owl cried. Soon many others across the room started to chant the plea and nonsensical cries of help were scattered everywhere.

"Alright, hold on, I have to find a way to get these out of the way."

"You're just a bat!" The owl said, astonished.

"Yes, but I'll find a way." Shade stated. He flew around the room and the cries of help simmered down into muffled voices.

"Hello?" A voice so clear called out from below. Shade attention was caught by this voice so suddenly. He turned his head around to try to catch were the voice came from.

"Hello? Anyone?" It called out again. Shade locked on and found out it came from one of the corners below. He flew over to the corner and landed on the bones. Somehow they supported his weight without collapsing. He noticed a small square hole planted on the wall. It was about the height of a bat's head and Shade looked all around inside. Three bars were planted vertically in between the two rooms on the hole, almost like a prison. Suddenly, a bat appeared just behind the slot hole and caught Shade in surprise. It looked at Shade in complete shock and wrapped his hands around two of the bars.

"You can see me?" The bat asked. Shade noticed that the bat was very pale, but his fur was slick and silvery like a Silverwing's. He looked young, almost an adult, and his body was incredibly skinny, as if he was starved for days. Shade nodded in response to his question but then squinted his eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The skinny bat sighed and smiled as if relieved.

"I mean that no one could see me after I was imprisoned here, or hear me for that matter."

"I'm going to get everyone out of here. Your prison is a little different so I may need –"

"No." The bat interrupted. Shade looked at him for a moment without saying a word.

"Listen, the Vampyrum are going to sacrifice you and everyone here if you don't get out. I won't let that happen." The bat sulked and slid his back against the wall, sitting down. "Are you listening??"

"I'm going to tell you a story." The bat responded. Shade was lost in amazement. The bat was completely ignoring him. "Close your eyes." Shade's eyes shut involuntarily. He did not intend for that to happen. A silvery vision suddenly swirled in his head and Shade could see a vast desert world lain out in front of him. He was suddenly speeding across the wasteland and then up into the black sky. He suddenly saw that the sky was just a vast sea of flat stone. He went into a very large crevasse planted on the stone and hovered slowly upwards, seeing Vampyrum dig into the walls on the inside. The amount of Vampyrum was amazing – Shade was not able to count them all. He soon reached the ceiling and looked up, seeing hundreds of Vampyrum with stones in their mouths, scraping the stone ceiling above without seizing.

"Do you see them suffer?" The bat's voice echoed. Shade was suddenly whipped upwards into the stone like a formless figure and he emerged from the ground and into the world he knew. He was in a forest, a forest teeming with life. He saw a bat flap down and land next to the river that was set just beside Shade. He bent down and started to drink from the river.

"Do you see him unaware of the activity?" Shade couldn't say anything. The Vampyrum underground were digging towards the earth. Then Shade realized where he was before – the vast desert. The Underworld. The Vampyrum were mining towards the surface of the earth. The border between the dead and the living would be destroyed.

"I had a mate, a son – we were captured years after the Battle of the Birds and the Beasts. As I was separated from my family and taken to my prison, I overheard two Vampyrum speak of the prophecies." The silvery image was turned into a scene inside what looked like a stone hallway. He was inside the pyramid. Two Vampyrum were dragging a bat that looked just like the bat Shade was speaking to.

"I heard of the Sacrifice of the Sun and the Moon. The Vampyrum called me the Vessel. They knew I'd become trouble, and eventually I would be sacrificed." Shade saw the Vampyrum enter the Bone Room and throw the bat into the same cell, only there was a bat-height hole just above the slot hole. The Vampyrum placed stones that were set just beside the cell neatly onto the hole above. Once they finished, it blended perfectly into the wall. The Vampyrum then left and the silvery image twisted and turned some more and Shade was now inside of a room with a large, rectangular hole at the end. Just beside the hole, two bats, a female and a newborn, stood, the newborn wrapped inside the female's wings. A silvery image of a Vampyrum suddenly formed behind them and forcefully pushed the two bats into the hole. They stood still like statues, even while falling into the sick, completely blank void below. Their figures disappeared, and the silvery image disappeared.

Shade's vision reappeared and he fell onto his knees, breathing heavily. He could feel his brain pulsating and his heart beating fast. He felt so nervous and weak.

"Hey." The bat called out. He recognized the voice – it sounded just like his. Shade looked up and saw the bat staring at him from inside. The bat looked completely different now. A marking that looked just like Shade's was planted on his belly and a sword was strapped on his back.

"I was wrongly accused, and because of this the ritual failed. My family died for nothing."

"You're not real." Shade breathed out weakly. "You're in my mind." The bat shrugged.

"Am I? Or am I just an apparition?" The bat asked. Shade shook his head. If that vision was real, he knew that soon, his mate and son would suffer the same fate.

"This time it's different." The bat stated. "Now is the Uprising. This world will be changed. Learn to accept, or peace is not an opportunity any longer."

"Who are you?" Shade said angrily behind clenched teeth.

"Who are you?" The mirror image responded. "You do not accept the power inside of you. It is the only way you can fulfill Nocturna's intentions."

"I need to save my family." Shade said, turning around.

"How?" This response caused Shade to stand frozen in his steps.

"I don't know." Shade's throat tightened. "I don't know how." His eyes started to well up. He knew it was true – there was no way he could reach them before the ritual would start.

"They're the key to the ritual."

"I know…that's why I have to hurry. I must stop this ritual."

"How?" The bat replied passively. Shade screamed hopelessly and fell on his stomach, letting himself sink into the bones. He was crying the hardest he could ever cry in his life. It was impossible – how could he reach Marina and Griffin before the ritual would start. He needed someone to help him. He had to accept his fate.

"I give up! I give up!!" Shade screamed continuously as he sunk in, deeper and deeper into the sea of bones. It felt like the hands of the dead were grabbing him and pulling him down deeper and deeper. "Please, Nocturna! I need your help! I give up!" Shade shouted these words so desperately; he almost did not even know what he was saying. He needed help more than ever now. He needed hope.

Suddenly, Shade could not feel himself sinking any longer. He actually felt himself floating. He realized that his eyes were closed and he immediately opened them. He was on his feet, but around him he saw the most beautiful vision he could ever see. He was floating effortlessly upwards, and he was surrounded by clouds that drooped downwards in a cylinder-like form. They looked so soft, so solid in a way and below, Shade only saw a sea of beautiful light. He looked up and his eyes strained. An even brighter light was shining from above and he saw a swirling white aurora hanging on top of the light. The image of it was blurry, however, because of the blinding radiance shining down on him. Where in the world was he? He felt so calm and peaceful being here, he just wished he could float there forever. He was captured in a cylinder of swirling beauty that could only be created by a god.

"Shade." He heard the angelic voice call from behind. Shade smiled and felt immense joy build from inside of him. He slowly turned around to face Nocturna, standing before him in her magnificent splendor. Her entire body glowed among the beautiful light that surrounded them, and a blurry effect wisped throughout her body. She was smiling, as if knowing that Shade was finally prepared to cope.

Shade slowly walked up to Nocturna and this time we was not afraid.

"I'm ready." Shade said, renewed with a straight and determined face without tears or sorrow.  
"Close your eyes, child." The visionary female bat said. Her voice was so soothing that Shade involuntarily fell to his knees. Shade looked up and slowly shut his eyes. Even if he could not see anything, he still felt the presence of the spirit.  
"_Are you ready to fulfill the Retaliation, the Prevention, and the Resurrection?_"

"Yes." This time Shade did not hesitate.  
"_Will you redeem me of my imprisonment?_"  
Shade slowly opened his eyes while the most radiant smile spread across his face. He could only express the unnatural joy within him with a laugh. The spirit placed her hand gently under Shade's chin. He smoothly stood up and came face-to-face with the spirit. A smile was planted on her face as well and a tear of joy was slowly sliding down her cheek.

"I'm ready." Shade said, his throat feeling slightly choked by happiness. He spread his wings and embraced Nocturna. Her body was solid – warm, and Shade could not let go.

"Together, we will live eternally, Shade Silverwing." Shade nodded vigorously, lost in his jovialness. Suddenly, he felt amazingly warm inside, and his mouth opened involuntarily. Nocturna's body changed into a mist, and her entire figure changed into a ball of glowing light, shimmering under the light rays from above. Shade took a deep breath, and the ball of light disappeared into Shade's open mouth. He felt his lungs expand and he felt something he never felt before – an immense sensational feeling that caused his heart to beat so fast he thought it would explode. The light all around him became brighter and brighter. Shade felt his body lifted itself up, and he floated upwards in a lying position, letting his every muscle relax. He closed his eyes.

He opened them. He was in the Bone Room, but he felt anew. He felt like a completely different person. He was under Nocturna's control now. His eyes glowed brightly and his vision was enhanced massively. He felt he could see through everything. He looked around and could even see through the tombstones that guarded the prison. He saw the poor figures of the trapped creatures and noticed that all of them were wolves and owls.

Shade suddenly heard noises all around him growing louder and louder. They sounded like chants. By the hundreds, shadowy creatures wrapped in a smoking, black mist crawled out of the two entrance holes on each side. They hung on the walls and the ceiling like insects, surrounding Shade completely. Even more of the shadows crawled out of the sea of bones and onto the walls. Shade looked around the room at the creatures with a grimace. Zotz was controlling these poor creatures. They had no other motive. They had no happiness. They had no hope, at least, not for long.

"I will bring them happiness." Shade said. He heard himself speak – it was like a strange echo in his mind, but he knew Nocturna spoke from him. He pulled out his sword with great ease and let the blade sit lazily on the bones. As if on cue, one by one the shadows burst out and charged on Shade in a great trail of smoke. Each one that closed in on Shade disappeared in an explosion of dark mist – wiped away completely from the scene. The activity suddenly stopped as the remaining shadows realized what was happening and hung on the walls casually. When the mist finally evaporated completely, they saw that Shade was standing just as healthy as he was before the attack. He had absolutely no scratches or wounds on him. More shadows pounced at Shade from above and he swung his sword around wildly, demolishing every shadow that pounced into a formless mist that immediately disappeared. The remaining of the shadow army stood still in their spots, completely frozen by fear. They had never seen power like this before – power enough to stop Zotz.

Shade sheathed back his deadly weapon and slowly lifted up his arms chest height. A ball of brilliant light started to form between his two palms and expanded larger and larger. Finally, the light burst out into hundreds of separate rays that cycled around the room. The shadows screeched in fright as the rays engulfed the entire room. Each shadow that fell victim under one of the beams of light exploded into dust, and the intensity of the rays even caused cracks to form on the walls where they hit. The beams disappeared once every shadow was clear of the room, and the ball of light dissipated as well. Shade locked his glowing eyes on one of the tombstones and it started to glow brightly, being drowned by intense radiance. Eventually the huge stone exploded into thousands of pieces and a massive cloud of dust enveloped the opening. Shade repeated this process with the other prisons and soon they were all destroyed. The entire room was soon swallowed up by dust.

Luger was completely oblivious to the activity that went on outside the tombstone, and he knew that everybody else was confused as well. He shuffled his feet slowly, ambling towards the outside of his cramped prison. The dust clouded his vision completely, and he was unable to see what was in front of him. He heard some of his soldiers walk behind him and several owls as well.

"What happened, king?" One of his wolf soldiers asked weakly. Luger looked back at the waiting wolves and owls and they knew that he was in a daze of confusion as well. Luger looked back at the sight, which was finally clearing up. Luger saw that the walls were streaming with deep cracks and burn marks. The other tombstones were gone as well, and there he saw hundreds of more owls and wolves and then he saw Orestes. He knew that the owl king saw him too and he flew from his prison and landed just next to the wolf king. Orestes stared at the wolf who stared back.

"Let's go." Orestes suggested. The wolf king nodded immediately.

Outside the pyramid, the sun was tilted just a little ways before centering just above the middle of the structure. The wolves and owls flowed out of an entranceway just on the base of the pyramid and into the jungle. Luger and his soldiers skimmed beside the huge jungle river as Orestes led his troops in the sky above.

"Halt!" Luger shouted loud enough for Orestes and the entire wolf army to hear. Orestes shouted the same command and the owl army stopped flying, hovering where they were. Luger's army stopped as well and they looked around in confusion, not moving from where they stood. One of the wolf generals went up to him.

"What is wrong, my king?" The general asked. Luger sniffed the air and perked his ears up to notice something that seemed terribly strange to him.

"You don't hear anything do you?" The wolf general perked his ears up.

"No, I don't."

"Something is happening."

"King, I suggest we run far away from this place. The Bridge City is nearby! We can return home!" Luger shushed the general and looked above to see Orestes hovering above and looking down at him.

"I have no intention of fighting this war any longer." Luger said quietly. The general stood still, absolutely neutral. The wolf king looked back at the pyramid. "We have another one to fight."

"King Luger?"

"Send the troops into the pyramid, just up those stairs." The general eyed him, flabbergasted. "Don't think that a wolf in my position does not know of the Vampyrum customs and the Prophecies of Nocturna. That is an order – go!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Ground Zero

Stellar and Luna's hole was long and tiring. Luna felt like her claws could just rot off. She had never felt so much aching pain searing through her wings before. Occasionally, the two bats would hear low rumbling noises and bits of dirt would fall from the ceiling, but it did not seem to be very important to them.

Finally, they reached a part of the tunnel that sloped upward. When Luna saw the slope with her echo vision, she nearly cried out in frustration. Stellar climbed up first, Luna hesitating for a moment. She outstretched her claws and weakly blew against them. She did not know how much longer she could keep this up. She finally started to crawl again and she noticed that Stellar was already far up the tunnel.

Using her echo vision, Stellar caught sighting of an end to the tunnel. Sighing with great relief, she crawled over to the edge as quick as she could. She suddenly gasped and crawled backwards, accidentally kicking Luna's face with her foot.

"Ow!" Luna hissed. Stellar waved her wing in apology and felt a drop of sweat run down her face.

"I saw him." Stellar said.

"Who?" Luna asked, rubbing her nose.

"Goth. Get down!" The two bats lied on their bellies as far down as they could, concentrating on the figure walking across the room outside the hole. The Vampyrum king was walking alongside a female Vampyrum and about ten soldiers. When they all disappeared into the opening to the right, Stellar crawled out and scanned the room.

"All clear." Stellar whispered, and she spread out her wings and flew into the room. Luna sighed happily and jumped out as well, unfurling her wings and flapping them gratefully. They both landed on the stone floor.

"Let's follow them." Luna said. Stellar nodded in agreement.

Goth, Phoenix, and ten of his followers walked casually into the main sacrificing room. The Vampyrum king looked down and saw the Sacrificial Ring set in its place just below the Stone. Goth unfurled a single wing, commanding his followers to stay put. He bent over to pick up the ring and put it inside of the circular depression of the Stone.

"King Goth!! King Goth!" Two followers who were badly cut and bruised ran into the room hastily, breathing hard. One of the followers lifted his wings frantically. "Our sacrifices! All of them!" Goth knew something had gone wrong.

"They have escaped haven't they?" The followers nodded vigorously. Goth sighed and put his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"He witnessed what happened in the Bone Room!" The Vampyrum said, pointing to the other follower.

"A single Silverwing bat! He wiped out our entire shadow army with – with lights, and a human weapon!" The second Vampyrum explained. Goth thought that this was too crazy to believe.

"Lights and a human weapon." Goth said to himself as if those words were new to him. "Great."

"King Goth, we must act fast! Something – something spiritual is at work here, and it's powerful!" The second follower stated, breathing in between words.

"Then we shall get our prisoners back! Command the Vampyrum army to-" Before he could finish, he heard the sounds of tearing and piercing screams echo in from the distance. Everyone in the sacrificing room, including Goth, immediately went out of the room and into the main lounging room to find hundreds of owls and wolves massacring the Vampyrum army. The whole room was a battlefield and there was not one place that was safe. Goth stepped back and growled in anger and Phoenix and the followers stared in pure horror. The Vampyrum king bent down and went on his knees, putting his hands on his head. Phoenix and the followers looked down at Goth in shock as his entire body started to gradually grow – bones popped, fur shed off, and pieces of tough, stone armor started to form on Goth's skin, pushing through the soft dermis layer forcefully. Mists of blood started to spray out of Goth's body as it changed and mutated, growing and growing. His fur completely shed off and in its place was hard and tough sinew-like skin, Goth's face changed, growing flatter, his teeth and jaw swelled into a great and fearful size. Goth's eyes even changed, his pupil shrinking into a vertical slit, his irises glowing a bright yellow. His ears started to rot off, as well as his wings, ripping as his body increased in size. His claws became extremely sharp, extending in length at about half of an average Vampyrum's height. Soon, Goth was no longer a bat – but a demon, just like the abominations formed from Zotz. His height was about the height of four Vampyrum stacked on top of each other on their hind legs. A long, snaky tongue lolled out of his fierce jaws and Goth growled in satisfaction. He felt the greatest power he had ever felt in his life. Below him, Phoenix and the followers were frozen in terror.

"My…King?" One of the followers choked out. Goth did not even take notice. The war raged on, but many of the owls and wolves were transfixed on the horrific figure of Goth's demon phase, serving as an advantage for the Vampyrum army.

"They are ours now. The time of sacrifice shall begin! Tear out their hearts and give them to me!" Goth commanded the Vampyrum army. Fueled by their king's orders, the Vampyrum Spectrum gained an advantage in the battle, ripping the owls and wolves apart and shoving their sharp claws inside their chests and then pulling out their hearts. Massive bloodshed was the only sight in the lounge room, and one by one, Vampyrum flew over to Goth with hearts in each ones claw. Goth opened his huge mouth wide, signaling the Vampyrum with an obvious order. Each one dropped the hearts inside Goth's waiting mouth, and he swallowed each one whole. Hundreds upon hundreds of hearts dropped into Goth's stomach, and the ritual was closing into the climax at great speed.

However, the battle seized the ritual to go as fast as planned, and this greatly angered Goth. The Vampyrum King growled and closed his mouth, causing confusion among the waiting Vampyrum soldiers.

"Back into the sacrificial chamber! We must sacrifice the Sun and Moon quickly!" Goth ordered the army. With the owl and wolves severely weakened, the Vampyrum quickly retreated into the depths of the Pyramid following after the demon Goth, running at fantastic speed.

When the Vampyrum had finally arrived in the room, they noticed that Goth was nowhere to be found. They flew upward into the rectangular hole on the ceiling and entered the old sacrificing room. Goth stood just on the edge of the sacrificial abyss, back to his normal Vampyrum form. Two followers were on both Goth's sides and two bats stood in front of the Vampyrum king – a Brightwing mother and her son wrapped in her wings, their heads bowed as if in a trance.

The Vampyrum immediately landed in a neat square formation just in front of the abyss and all fell on their knees as if they'd just been hypnotized. Every single soldier bowed their heads and put their claws on the ground, chanting a worship song. Goth closed his eyes and put his hands on the air, breathing in deeply.

"We give to you, Lord Zotz, the Sun and the Moon." Goth said slowly in a low, hoarse voice. A cold wind started to blow throughout the room like an increasing hurricane, and the piercing cry of the wind echoed across the room, surrounding the entire scene. As the winds grew, the Vampyrum flapped their wings in unison, louder and louder, until – everything grew silent. The mother and son toppled effortlessly into the void of the abyss, and no one said a word for a just while. Goth put his wings down and opened his eyes. His face became grim and the Vampyrum turned around in response to their king. On the very end of the room, stood a single Silverwing bat, wielding a deadly blade, his eyes glowing bright. His lifted his chin, transfixing his eyes upon Goth as the dim silence hung in the room.

"Kill him." Goth commanded. On cue, the entire Vampyrum army sprung from their positions and pounced on the bat, shouting and screaming war cries and extending their claws for the kill. The Silverwing bat merely positioned his feet and shifted side to side, dodging the falling claws yearning to slice into his flesh. As he did this, he swung his blade effortlessly around him like a whip, never stopping. The blade was like a mad serpent, swinging its body around in a frenzy. Vampyrum fell like flies, and blood-curdling screams filled the air as blood sprayed and stained the once clean floor of the old sacrificial room. The Silverwing bat started to walk forward, keeping his shining eyes on Goth as he still swung his blade around, slicing into the soldiers that opposed him like butter. Dying in vain without putting a scratch on the Silverwing's body, the corpses of the entire Vampyrum army lied across the floor in a heap. Goth stared with disbelief at the bloodied warrior that stood before him on the other side of the abyss, glaring with determined eyes.

"You're mine." Nocturna's voice rang out from Shade's mouth. An evil smirk appeared on Goth's face and his entire body started to become blurrier gradually. Shade could feel Nocturna's surprise within him, and his entire body started to become sick with nervousness. Suddenly, Goth's body became a crazy, nonsensical blur and was sucked into the abyss in just less than a second. Shade gasped in shock and stood frozen for a moment before bending down, peeking into the void.

"I must confront my brother." Nocturna said. Shade looked up in confusion.

"Cama Zotz?"

"Cama Zotz." Nocturna repeated. "He is inside the Vampryum."

"Why has he descended down this hole?"

"To confront me in Ground Zero. We must leap in, quick."

"But then he has already sacrificed the Sun and the Moon."

"Just to the perfect cue. It will serve me well in the Uprising, but not if we cannot banish Zotz immediately."

"What is Ground Zero, Nocturna?"

"Leap." A sudden force pushed Shade from behind, and his body careened into the void, his vision going blank instantly. He felt like he was floating.

His eyes opened. His face was against a cold dirt ground – was it dirt? It looked like dirt, but it was black – black as ash. Shade slowly got up, feeling twisting pain in his back. His blade was sunk in deep into the dirt just beside him. He grabbed the handle and pulled the sword out of the earth and looked before him. He was in a plain of black dirt, an endless plain that did not change even at the horizon. The sky was pitch black, but grew a soft red at the end of the plains. The place looked utterly dead and the silence was so tense and sickening that Shade found it hard to even breathe.

"Hello, sister." Shade turned around to see Goth standing several wingbeats away from him. He sighed casually. "How was your slumber?" Shade felt a pang of pressure in his brain and his voice changed. Nocturna took over.

"Enough for me to regain my energy. You cannot kill me, Zotz, we were born one and the same."

"But with different intentions." Goth walked over to Shade, his eyes starting to glow as well. "Why have order when all can be united as one?"

"Because I made it that way, Zotz. You do not have my permission to attempt to change that. Now, do you know why the past rituals have failed?"

"This one may have failed, but I'm not through yet." Goth bared his teeth. "Once I kill you again, nothing will stop me. I will rise one day and all natural order shall be gone. No more connection between the living and dead. I will rule as king!"

"If I'm not mistaken, brother, you are nothing close to my position. I made you. I made you to control the Underworld, but you have rebelled, and I must punish you." Goth laughed hoarsely, causing Shade's face to strain in apathy.

"In my position, you won't even have a chance – "

"In your position, the dead shall cling onto you and banish you to the depths of Ground Zero." Nocturna casually stated. Goth's face instantly altered into a sour look.

"Banish me? Oh, dear sister, you would actually do such a thing?"

"I'm afraid I have to so that you may learn not to oppose with my authority in the future. The natural order shall stay as it is, Zotz. That is all."

"So," Zotz began as Goth folded his hands behind his back, "this is it. This is where we determine who shall be in favor of keeping both worlds for themselves – the afterlife and the physical life." A powerful force of wind caught Shade off guard and his blade swung from his hand and into the ash ground once more. Shade looked back and saw Goth in the air, extending his claws for the kill. The sharp pincers pierced easily into Shade's chest and knocked him onto the ground on his back. He screamed in agony as Goth's claws dug deeper and deeper into his chest, blood oozing out of the deep wound slowly. In a matter of seconds, Goth's claw retracted with Shade's heart – it was not beating. Goth looked at the heart in pure shock and confusion as Shade lifted up his leg. He shoved the Vampryum off with a mighty kick and slowly stood up. He looked down and winced in disgust as he saw the gaping hole in his chest. He was still alive. He did not even feel like he was dying. Nocturna kept him alive. Shade quickly ran to his sword and unsheathed it from the earth, brandishing it at Goth who was still staring at the heart.

"It's not beating." Goth himself said.

"You idiot! Drop the heart! We must cast Her out of his body!" Zotz spoke within him. Goth's claw unclenched and the heart fell to the ground like a rock. Shade lifted up his blade and with a mighty shout, dropped it headfirst into the earth as hard as he could. The sword was driven all the way into the dirt, its handle sticking out. A small tremor started to vibrate through the earth below, and cracks started to form on the dirt, increasingly growing and shifting. The earth was starting to crumble, and a crack skidded just between Goth's feet and started to shift open. Goth immediately moved to the side, trying to balance himself against the quake so he didn't fall. Figures that looked like badly cut arms started to reached out of the crevasse just below Goth's feet and various moans of pain and sorrow filled the air as the rumbling grew more violent. Goth was frozen with fear in the spot, looking at the arms reaching out for him with pain-staking horror. Even Zotz himself was in a state of fear. The arms lengthened and hundreds started to reach out of the hole like tentacles, desperately attempting to grab a hold off Goth as if they were in a deep grudge. Several of the tentacle-like arms managed to grab Goth's waist and he started to shout and scream in absolute fear as they started to pull him down little by little. They were so strong that he could not even let himself free. He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the appendages, but in vain – the arms would not let go, and the flesh tasted dry and rubbery. There was no way he could stop it, but he would not accept his fate. He managed to let out both arms and hung on to the edge of the crevasse for his life, but the arms were getting stronger and more aggressive, and more reached out for his upper body. Goth desperately turned his head and looked at Shade, who was glaring down at his pitiful figure.

"Help me!!" But his words were cut off as two hands wrapped around his mouth and pulled him down, his hands slipping off. Shade stepped forward with a sense of pity, but it was too late. Goth's body disappeared in the gaping void and the rumbling stopped, the moaning stopped, and the shifting stopped. Shade was breathing heavily, but he did not know how he was doing it. He felt a sense of nervousness in his chest and could not believe what he just saw. He suddenly heard singing voices that were so quiet that he had to perk his ears up to hear them. He looked up and saw two glimmering balls of light, one brighter and one with a more silvery touch. They looked like the ones he saw in the Underworld. He could hear the voices clearly now – they sounded joyful, and so happy. He heard some singing and some chattering excitedly, causing a grin to form on Shade's face.

"The Sacrifice of the Sun and Moon were unsuccessful in completing Zotz's ritual of one thousand hearts." Nocturna said. "Because He failed, the ritual did. Now he has been banished into the earth." Shade looked down and gasped in surprise as he noticed that the cracks and fissures had disappeared completely. He looked back up and saw that the two balls of light separated from each other. The bright one sat far above and the silver one resting on the ground.

"Are you ready to free the souls wrongly sent to the Underworld?" Nocturna asked. Shade nodded somewhat nonchalantly, knowing that he picked the right choice. The ball of light above suddenly glimmered and exploded, sending a sea of swirling light coursing across the once black sky, turning it into a sky of angelic radiance. Shade thought this was better than one hundred suns. This was a sight so beautiful that he nearly started to cry. He looked below and saw the silver light melting into a liquid form that shimmered with light. The liquid spread out and covered the entire dirt ground, spreading out even across the horizon in the blink of an eye. The pool brushed against Shade's legs, but felt more like a misty spray than pure liquid form.

"The Pool of Life." Shade breathed out.

"The souls are ready to rise. Shade, prepare. They shall come into me and will enter my kingdom. They will all live happily for all eternity." Shade knew this was happened when he saw the figures of the bodies of bats rising out of the pool. They looked like bats with no faces, and not even a body with fur to comprehend, but bodies made completely out of luminescence. He could feel their happiness, their joy, and their relief. He could not even count how many of these souls stood surrounding him. One by one they started to walk and close in around Shade. They moved so gracefully, that he did not even feel any fear. The first bat walked up and stood just beside Shade. He could feel the warmth coming out of its body. It lifted its hand and touched Shade, and he knew it was smiling. It then walked straight into his body like a ghost and merged within him. Shade felt a pang of pleasure exploding in his body and he lifted his head, shouting out spontaneously. He could not amount up the great amount of happiness that spread in him. More and more souls entered his body, and it seemed like the amazing delight would never end. They were not walking any longer, but being sucked into him like a magnet, their bodies becoming blurs of light. In seconds, hundreds of the souls entered his body, and more and more combined in him with each second. Shade's own body started to glow with scintillation and his vision turned brighter and brighter and his eyes never strained in pain. He was lost in a sea of happiness, until suddenly he felt cold and in just a second, he felt himself fall, and his brain stopped just before he hit the floor.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Natural Order

Phoenix perched on a branch just beside the Pyramid, Shadow and Selene roosted just beside her. They watched the pyramid as it started to slowly crumble under the strength of the earthquake that had formed below it minutes ago.

Inside the pyramid, the bodies of the fallen accepted the collapsing bits of stone and rock – a proper burial for what they fought for. The entire structure itself started to fall apart in chunks and fell under the earth as the quake ruptured through the underground.

Shadow sighed raggedly. "Mom." Phoenix looked at this son tenderly.

"Hm?"

"We failed the ritual." Shadow said. Selene rustled her wings uncomfortably. Phoenix looked back at the crumbling structure.

"We did, but there was nothing we could do. They gained an advantage and took us by surprise." Phoenix wrapped her children in her powerful wings. "But what matters now is that we survived.

"No one else did though." Selene said sadly. "What will happen to the Vampyrum race now? Is this our punishment?"

"I wouldn't say that, queen." All three of the Vampyrum turned around to see several followers, a couple males and females, roosted just behind them. A large silhouetted demon creature was seated on another tree in the distance, its eyes glaring at them, glowing red.

Marina moaned as she found herself awake. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was soft green grass brushing against her cheeks. Her vision was blurry at first, but it started to clear up eventually. Her hearing was the same, and she started to hear excited whispers from all around her.

"Are you sure you saw them by the river?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Wow – oh, wait! They're waking up!" Marina looked to her right and saw Griffin moving in his sleep and then slowly opening his eyes. They faced each other for a while and then they both slowly smiled happily. Griffin extended his arm and put his hand on his mother's arm with a tired grin. Marina laughed weakly and they both got on their knees and hugged each other tenderly, Griffin brushing his face on Marina's bright fur. They suddenly heard "Aw's" and cooing noises all around them and they opened their eyes immediately. They looked around, still in embrace, and found themselves surrounded by hundreds of Silverwing newborns and mothers. Ariel was in front of them, Stellar, Artemis, and Rigel just behind her, looking down at Marina and Griffin with smiles on their faces.

"Marina." Ariel said with a humble bow. Marina and Griffin simultaneously stood up and unwrapped each other. Marina gasped and grabbed her chest, nearly toppling over. Ariel reacted instantly and wrapped the dizzy Brightwing in her wings and started to pat her back heartily. Marina started to sob softly and buried her face in the elder's shoulder.

"Sh, sh, it's all over." Ariel whispered to her ear softly. They separated, Marina wiping her tear-matted face.

"Yes, but-" Marina stopped for a moment. "Shade." Ariel frowned and hugged Marina once again.

"I'm sorry, we could not find him." Ariel said as soothingly as she could. Marina bowed her head.

"He…he died helping Nocturna." She said, trying to hold back her tears. "He succeeded, so why am I so sad?"

"Because he is not here with us, but he would not like to see you so unhappy." Marina nodded in response and smiled weakly. Ariel pointed behind Marina.

"We have some guests, Marina." Marina turned around and gasped when she saw the wolf king, Luger seated casually just a few wingbeats away, as well as several wolf soldiers. She looked up and noticed Orestes and a few owl soldiers perched on the nearby trees. Marina looked back forward and saw Tree Haven, towering up in its entire splendor.

"I'm so confused. I was flying away, and then I blacked out, and now I'm here, and it's all over." Marina said. Ariel heartily put her hand on her shoulder.

"All that matters is that it is over. The order of worlds has been cleansed." Marina nodded again. She looked at her son, whose head was bowed in thoughtfulness. She bent down and lifted up his chin with a comforting smile on her face.

"At least, he is always watching us, and waiting, of course." Marina said. Griffin nodded. She knew that he had already understood. Luger coughed from behind, apparently seeking everyone's attention. Everyone fixed their eyes on the wolf king as he slowly stood on all his paws and stretched out with a big yawn. Orestes flew down beside Luger and landed, ruffling his feathers and making himself comfortable.

"As you well know, this war is over." Luger simply said. The crowd of Silverwings started to softly speak to each other excitedly. "I have no intention of fighting against the owls any longer. I realized that this war was fought in vain and that it is possible to fight alongside the ones you fought. Because of this, I have decided to agree upon the treaty that the owls have created." The excited chatter grew louder. "The bats are now free to fly under the sun – all authority against this is stripped away." Luger stamped his paw and the entire crowd of Silverwings clapped their wings together and cheered jovially. Marina and Griffin hugged each other again with happiness, knowing that now, they would have no predators looking over them any longer. Peace was restored completely to bats, but would it last forever?

Griffin flew inside Tree Haven, now packed with the occasionally chatting newborns and the ebullient Silverwing mothers having conversation with other mothers. He saw his mother talking with Ariel and the other elders happily. The entire colony was a pack of activity and joy, and Griffin was so happy to be surrounded by his homely neighbors. But now he was wondering where Luna was – he regretted not asking before. He saw her mother, Roma, but was too hesitant to ask.

For almost half an hour Griffin searched around Tree Haven, but it was so crowded that Luna was nowhere to be seen. He landed on one of the ledges sticking out of the hard walls and sat down for a minute to think.

"If no one has mentioned Luna at all, I guess she must be okay." Griffin said aloud to himself.

"Jeez, Griff, can't find me?" Griffin jumped on his feet in fright and looked behind him to see Luna sitting against the wall, her hands on her stomach. Griffin smiled timidly and let out a little laugh.

"There you are. Sorry, it was crowded…"

"Yeah, that's you, making excuses all the time." Griffin just sat down next to Luna and breathed in deeply.

"I never saw you and Stellar for a while. What happened?" Luna seemed hesitant to speak. For a moment they didn't say anything.

"Nothing much. We saw Goth and all. We tried following him, but they were gone and we had no idea where he was. Suddenly, after finding a way out, the pyramid started to crumble and there was this massive earthquake. It was horrible." Griffin breathed regretfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said shyly. Luna smiled at him mockingly and then turned her head back away from him. Another moment of silence.

"Come on, let's go to the sugar maple." Luna said. "I want to eat with you." Griffin realized that he hadn't eaten in a very long time and hunger gnawed at his belly painfully after his realization.

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

Luna and Griffin snapped up the multitude of caterpillars residing on the beloved sugar maple in silence. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon and the sky started to brighten up against its brilliant rays. Griffin was almost too thankful for the sun as it peeked over at him. He suddenly remembered his father and the fact that he was nowhere to be found and he did not notice the branch that he was about to crash into.

"Griff!!" Luna yelled out. Griffin looked up and saw the branch sticking out right in front of his face, pointing at him mockingly. He huffed in relief.

"Thanks, Luna." Griffin said softly. Luna tilted her head from behind and roosted on the branch.

"I've got a full belly. You?"

"Yeah." Griffin simply said, roosting right next to her. They both huddled up and brushed up next to each other warmly.

"It's going to be fine, Griffin." Luna whispered in his ear.

"But I'll miss him. I'm afraid my life will be ruined because he's gone again."

"I know he's looking over us now."

"Is he really dead?" Griffin said hotly. He did not want to believe it. Not after all they went through.

"No one who was still in the pyramid could have survived its collapse." Luna stated, wishing she could comfort him. "Besides, it's been a week and he hasn't returned."

"A week!?" Griffin cried out. Luna nodded and smiled nervously.

"You and your mom were out cold beside the river. We found you two just yesterday." Griffin looked away for a moment. Luna nudged him.

"Griff, please, cheer up. I hate to see you like this. We saved the world together!"

"My Dad saved the world. I didn't do anything." Griffin said.

"You helped him, Griff."

"How?"

"By being there!" Luna shouted. Griffin was taken back and kept his mouth shut for a while. Luna sighed and rubbed her chin and then her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"I like it when you're angry, don't worry about it." Griffin laughed and nudged Luna playfully. Luna smiled back.

"You know what time of the year it is?"

"I think so." Griffin replied timidly.

"I love you, Griff." Luna said. It was so sudden that Griffin's face felt hot and his mouth hung open. He looked at Luna for a while and her solid expression showed that she was serious. A grin slowly formed on his face. "I'm always here for you! I always will be!" Luna said cheerfully. Griffin wrapped his wings around Luna as did she, and they held in embrace as the sun lifted itself over the horizon to start another beautiful day.

Marina and Stellar decided to hunt together. The sun painted the forest treetops with its beams of light. The day was so different. Various insects buzzed in the air that Marina was not familiar with, and the warmth hung in the air like a comfortable sheet.

After a quick hunt, the two bats roosted in a random tree nearby Tree Haven watching the newborns playing with each other happily around the great tree and young adult bats choosing their mates. It was a joyful sight, and Marina wished it would last for the days to come. She began to think about her former colony and how they were at this time and what they thought of the treaty. Then again, she shouldn't care; she was better off without them. She then thought about Shade and what he had done to give peace to the bats.

"I realized my purpose in the prophecies." Stellar said. She knew Marina was thinking about her mate, and she had to keep her from being sad, especially at a time like this. She had to place her mind someplace else. Marina awoke from her thoughtfulness and looked at Stellar, trying her best to show an interested face.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's not much, however. I merely awakened the power inside Shade by being reckless." Stellar said. Marina became confused. "When my father was injured, I just became exceedingly angry and could not control myself. I went after the creatures alone, thinking I could kill them all, but Shade saved me. I think I helped awaken his power by putting us both in a life-or-death situation. I never expected it to happen." Marina looked back at Tree Haven, attentively. "The Avenging Spirit. I should've known it would've fit me perfectly." Stellar grunted and folded her arms. Marina put her hand on Stellar's back.

"But you did your purpose. I don't know what I did." Marina pointed out. Stellar smiled apathetically. They both looked out at the newborns once again.

"I just hope this peace will last long. This will be a turning point for all bat-kind." Stellar stated.

"I've been thinking the same. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I hope not." Stellar said, smiling.

"Ha! I see what you did."

Griffin and Luna, now mates, went back into Tree Haven. Griffin never felt so happy in his life. His best friend was now his mate, and for many months he thought he would never get one. He felt a pang of guilt though, since the bat he killed loved him. He thought he did not deserve it at all.

They roosted together and thought it would be fun to try and sleep at nighttime instead of day. Agreeing, both of them fell into a deep slumber, thinking about all the journeys they went through, all the hardships, and all the things they endured. Griffin felt he had went so far, but he had to give thanks to his father for keeping him alive inside. He always wanted to be just like his father when he would grow into an adult, and now that he knew what he went through, he finally felt that there was hope that he surely would carry out his father's name. It was hard to remain humble.

He dreamt. He dreamt that he was in one of the most beautiful forests he'd ever seen. Every tree was a sugar maple and a glittering river passed by in the middle. Griffin flew down and kneeled down beside the river to take a drink, but timidly looking around the forest before doing so.

"Hey, you." A very familiar voice called out from behind. Griffin felt his heart jump with joy. He turned around and saw his father, looking down over him. Griffin stood up and wrapped his wings around his waist, digging his face into his soft belly.

"I knew you wouldn't be gone for good." Griffin said. Shade smiled down on his son.

"I never will."

THE END


End file.
